An Affair of the Heart
by GreenField
Summary: Elizabeth and Aurora have always been friends with the Boleyns,and there was always a spark between Elizabeth and George.The friends are reunited at court after years apart,and must learn to survive in a place where love is forbidden and truth is murder. Cover image by Achen089 DeviantArt .
1. Court

**A/N : Another slightly strange Tudor idea, and I'm totally starting this against my better judgement, as I can barely keep up with the fanfictions I'm doing at the moment, without adding on another one, but oh well. This came to me a little while ago, and is partly because of my slight obsession with George Boleyn, and partly because I think it could be quite good if I pull it off. Elizabeth, who is telling the story, is my own creation and not a real person, as is Aurora! Hope you like it, please review! Xxx**

It may seem strange to my family and to my dearest friend and Cousin Aurora Rose, but I have always been fascinated by the Boleyns. Aurora and I studied with them as children, with Mistress Johnson, our Governess. Later on my brother, Henry, joined us. We always got along well together. Aurora and I found both Mary and Anne Boleyn to be great friends to us, and although they were very different, they both were very interesting people to be around. George Boleyn was much the same, yet the opposite too. He was much too loud and unreserved for someone who would one day be accepted at court, laughing and joking and running and playing, like children should – but not children like us.

Although I had formed a close bond with Mary and Anne, George was always my favourite. We teased each other relentlessly day in, day out, but beneath the taunting we truly did like each other very much. We used to sneak away from the others and play Kings and Queens, with our own imaginary court to 'hunt' with us, and music that we pretended in our heads to dance to, and important people to meet, and Royal masses to attend. George was creative, flamboyant and an extremely good dancer - I was imaginative , a fair dancer and a good lute player. But I hadn't seen George, Anne, or Mary, in many years.

Aurora and I were summoned to court on my thirteenth birthday, when Aurora was still only twelve. We were to attend the wedding of Mary Boleyn and William Carey.

"I had always assumed that Anne would marry first" Aurora admitted to me as we rode through farmland on our small palfrey horses on the way to the manor house where the court was currently in progress.

"Yes" I agreed, "But Anne has always thought too far above her station, has she not? She will settle for no less that a Duke, or a Count"

Aurora laughed, "She cannot wait forever. She will have to marry soon – she is older than we are, and you are already betrothed!"

"Don't remind me" I groaned irritably, sweeping a strand of hair out of my eyes in a vexed manner, "I haven't even met him, and the wedding is so soon! I hear he is almost thirty – seventeen years older than me! I do not want to be married to an old man!"

"Thirty is not old" Aurora said, averting her eyes from mine and trying not to laugh. I blushed and kicked at her with my riding boot.

"It is old enough. I would rather be married to someone my own age or at least before their twenties"

"Someone like George?" Aurora offered with a little smile. My cheeks blushed an even darker shade.

"I am looking forward to meeting George again, but not for any reason other than that he was my dear friend as a child. I do not look for love"

"You always look for love" Aurora disagreed, smiling; "You are a romantic. You could write a sonnet of love better than any man"

"As could you" I smiled in return, "But we must not speak of being better than men. Father said that it may get us into a lot of trouble"

"There are lots of ways to get into trouble, Liz, but speaking your opinion should not be one of them"

"I am sorry to interrupt, my ladies, but we have arrived at court" our escort, one of Father's men, announced. He went to help Aurora from her horse, and as soon as his hand touched hers to lead her to the ground her skin turned a rosy shade of pink and she almost stumbled into him in her excitement. He smiled at her.

"Careful, my lady Aurora"

Aurora smiled at him, "Of course, Thomas. Thank you"

I took Thomas' hand and stepped down from my own horse with a smug expression on my face. Aurora looked away from my knowing eyes.

"Will you take our horses to the stable and get someone to cater for them during our stay here, Thomas?" I asked politely, "We must find whoever is welcoming us here"

Aurora and I both stared in shock at the pale, alluring young woman who was heading towards us, with her familiar dark eyes and a daring French Hood covering only a little of her glossy dark brown hair, the initial of a 'B' hanging from a rope of pearls around her neck. She smiled, a graceful curve of her full lips, when she recognised us.

"Why, if it isn't Elizabeth and Aurora come to court at last! Aurora, your riding habit is simply exquisite, and Bessie, darling, you must tell me how you wash your hair, it glows so brightly" Anne said in the same cool, courtly way that she had done all her life. She looped her arm around my waist, and the other around Aurora. It felt natural and comfortable, as if it hadn't been so many years since our parting.

"How is Mary?" asked Aurora "Is she nervous?"

"A little" Anne answered with a knowing look, "But I think that is more to do with the wedding night than the wedding itself! Because, of course, she is only your age, Aurora"

"My age is a fine age to be married" Aurora replied a little indignantly. I laughed and turned to Anne to ask her the question that was burning in the very front of my mind.

"And George? How is he? Will we be seeing him today?" I asked, maybe a little too eagerly, as Anne and Aurora shared a smirk.

"Oh yes. In fact, he should be waiting for us outside Mary's chamber. He is greatly looking forward to seeing you again, especially you, Bess, to see if you are how he remembers you"

My heart gave a peculiar little flutter in my chest. George and I have been secretly writing letters to each other since we left our governess, sharing news of our lives, our families - he would tell me about court life, while I would complain about the dull life I led in the quiet manor that belonged to my parents far out in the countryside. We never spoke about our feelings towards each other, however, but at the end of each letter our signings grew more and more affectionate, from the usual 'Yours Sincerely' to 'With Love' and 'Yours always'. The combination of all these things was making me more than a little anxious about seeing him for the first time in all these years.

Anne paused now and again to introduce us to various people, including the musician Mark Smeaton and the poet Thomas Wyatt, before leading us in the direction of Queen Katherine's rooms, where Anne and Mary shared a chamber. We would be sharing with Anne after Mary's marriage this afternoon, as she would have a new home with her husband.

"George! I've bought the Lady Aurora and the Lady Elizabeth to see you – you must come with me once you have caught up to introduce them to the Queen" she said the Queen's name with disgust, as if it were a truly vile word.

I was not prepared to see the face of George Boleyn again, no matter how much I had thought I was, and I had certainly not expected him to be so handsome. His dark hair, curly but otherwise much like Anne's, flopped over his brown, twinkling eyes in a way that made him seem still like that young boy I had enjoyed playing games with as a girl. His smile was inviting, welcoming and warm. I smiled back. We stood like that for what felt like a long time, staring at each other and smiling away, not speaking, just looking. He was taller, stronger looking, his featured sharper and more noticeable. I wondered if I would be able to sketch his face like this from memory. His eyes scanned the length of my body as if he were appraising me too, checking to see how I was different.

"Lady Elizabeth" he said at last, "You are looking very...lovely. You are much changed from when I saw you last. That dress becomes your eyes"

"Thank you, my lord. You are different, too. Still, it is only to be expected after all this time"

We stood silently for another few moments, then, in the courtly fashion, he kissed my hand lightly with his warm lips. I could feel heat flooding from my chest to my face without a break, and my blood rushing in a dizzying sort of way up to my brain. I gave a tiny little gasp. Thankfully, Anne and Aurora did not notice – but George did. He smiled, his hand lingering on mine for a little longer than necessary afterwards.

He turned to greet Aurora, but kissed her hand only briefly, stopping to talk to her in the politest way possible about her journey and such, before turning back to me and holding out his arm for me to grasp.

"Come" he said, "We must introduce you to the Queen"

"Yes" agreed Anne, "And then we must attend my dear sister's wedding! I can barely believe it...little Marianne Boleyn!"

As we walked towards the Queen's parlour, George leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear, "I think you will like it here at court"

There was more meaning behind it than anyone else would know. I smiled, leaning even closer to whisper back to him.

"Yes. I agree with you completely"

**A/N: Hehe, budding romance or what?? Hope you liked it, it will get better!**


	2. Truth

**A/N: No disclaimers needed, they were real people! Actually, the dates and stuff are mainly outlined from what I have read millions of times in The Other Boleyn Girl, so I should probably thank Philippa Gregory for that! Xoxo**

**This is in George's POV, one year after the previous chapter. And I'm warning you now, this story is gonna get fluffy!**

"The King has asked for you, Mary" I watched my sister's expression change as she listened to what our Uncle was telling her, "You will go to him now. George will take you there"

I nodded as Mary looked at me anxiously, disbelief and wonder in her dark eyes. We both looked briefly to Anne. Her face held a bitter smile, her eyes distant and cold. I hoped she wouldn't prove too difficult.

"Let me tie your hair for you, Mary" Anne offered sweetly, following Mary and I out of the room. I gazed thoughtfully at my older sister as she began to brush Mary's honey-gold hair.

"You could take her to the King, couldn't you, Anne? I shall follow on later and take your place...but I think someone should tell Elizabeth and Aurora first. They will be pleased" I was almost ready to explode with excitement at the thought of seeing Elizabeth again today. Anne knew this, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I could tell them" she offered slowly. My eyes widened in mild panic.

"No, no, I really do want to go and tell them the good news. Please, Anne" I must have sounded pretty pathetic, because she shrugged and nodded easily.

"If you must. Don't let anyone overhear you, George"

"Of course not" I agreed. I leaned over to Mary and kissed her cheek, "Good luck, my dear sister"

"Thank you" she looked nervous and pale, "Goodnight, George"

"Goodnight, Mary" I turned to Anne, "I shan't be long. Don't leave them alone"

"Of course not" Anne smiled, echoing my own words. I walked hastily away from them and into the midst and bustle of a court that simply refused to sleep. Aurora and another couple of ladies had joined some of the lesser-known male courtiers in a game of cards. Aurora sat close to a man with golden hair and dark eyes, a man who I recognised but could not place. She gave him a glowing smile, laughing at something he had said. I gave her a brief smile that she didn't see, then made my way to the room that she now shared with Elizabeth, separate from Anne and Mary.

I knocked lightly on the door. If it had been Anne and Mary's room I would have walked straight in, but I wasn't sure how Elizabeth would react to that, and I wasn't willing to find out.

"Oh, you're back! Come in, then!" I heard Elizabeth call out softly. She obviously thought I was Aurora, but I went in anyway.

She was looking up at the door expectantly, her finger marking the page she was on in the book in her hands. Her long red hair was now a dark brown and dripping with water – I could see the empty basin on a table beside her. When she saw me her smile widened, though for modesty's sake she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders to cover her nightgown.

"George!" she cried, then blushed as she registered the amount of enthusiasm in her voice, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

I blushed a little too, "I came to tell you some wonderful news" I gestured to the foot of her bed, "May I?"

"Of course" she laughed, and I sat down nervously at the end of the bed, "What is this news? Will I be pleased?"

"I should think so. It's about Mary. She is, as we speak, in the King's bed"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Elizabeth beamed happily, almost clapping her hands with excitement. Her face fell suddenly.

"What is the matter?" I asked anxiously.

"Well...what will happen to Mary when the King gets tired of her? She will be ruined, won't she?" Elizabeth bit her lower lip in an agitated sort of way. I sighed.

"My Uncle says she will not, but personally, I disagree. Who will want her once they know that the King has had his way with her?"

"Exactly. I do not know" Elizabeth looked worried too. I frowned.

"Has the King ever expressed an...interest in you, Elizabeth?"

She blushed, "I – well – yes, actually" she went even redder. I found myself feeling a little sick at the thought.

"And did you...respond?"

She gulped. I was terrified of her answer.

"Yes" she croaked awkwardly, "Aurora, too. You have no choice but to respond. Otherwise he has to chase, which makes him more interested, which then means that you can never get away.." she shuddered. My fists clenched by my side, but I tried not to let her see.

"Not many people would _want_ to get away from the King of England" I said coolly. Elizabeth smiled weakly at me.

"But I don't love the King of England. So I did not and do not want his favour, or his interest. I do not even want him to look at me"

I stared at her. Then that must mean that she was already in love with someone else, someone _more_. I had a rival, and I didn't even know his name.

"I see" I paused, then hurried on, "I also have some more...troublesome news"

"And what is this news?" Elizabeth sounded a lot more composed.

"I am to be married" I whispered, "To the lady Jane Parker"

She made an odd sort of choking noise, her eyes wide. She checked herself, swallowed loudly, and smiled at me. There was something off with that smile. Something...false.

"Oh. I see. And do you...do you love the lady Jane?" her voice was weak, trembling almost. Her lips quivered, as if she was on the verge of tears. Why would she weep? Why would my betrothal upset her so, if she was already in love...?

"Of course not!" I couldn't help snapping at her, "This arrangement is completely against my will. I do not want to marry her, the ambitious little snake that she is"

"I am glad" said Elizabeth slowly, her smile looking a little more realistic now. I frowned.

"I don't understand" I admitted, "Why does the news of my marriage bring you such sadness? Why can you not explain yourself to me?"

She stared at me for a long, endless moment. Then she gave a small, low scream that caused me a jolt of shock.

"Elizabeth?!" I cried, bemused. She took a deep breath.

"Don't you see, George? Are you _blind?_!" she was almost yelling at me. She was so fierce I almost wanted to back away.

"I-I-" I stammered. She cut across me.

"Every day we flirt with one another, every spare moment we have we spend together. Every night when the court is at its best, you ask me to dance. Every night we dance, coming closer and closer together, and you always pull away at that final moment! Every night we dance long after most of the court have retired to bed. We ride beside each other when we hunt. We sit beside each other when we dine. We play on the same side at card games. Don't you understand, George? Does none of that mean anything to you? Was it all just a game?"

My mouth gaped open in shock. I wasn't sure I could manage to reply.

"It was never a game" I faltered out eventually, "Not to me"

"Not to me, either" she whispered, her voice much softer, more vulnerable. Her eyes looked almost scared as she looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, George" she told me hesitantly. I gulped.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth" I replied. She smiled, a true and beautiful smile. A tear escaped from her blue eyes and rolled down her cheek. I brushed it away softly with my fingertip, leaning closer to her. Her breath hitched in her throat, her face flushed. She leaned towards me.

"I love you" she repeated, almost breathless with anticipation.

I came closer to her, tilted her face up to mine, smiled when her lips brushed mine with a feather-light touch. I kissed her then, deeply and passionately, and we clung tightly to each other, my hands twisting into every knot and curl of her long, damp red hair, her arms wrapped around my neck, like she would never let go.

We both moved away, stunned, scared and a little frustrated.

"We shouldn't" Elizabeth mumbled, her eyes still fixed on my face. I nodded slowly.

"I know" I replied softly, "But I want to"

"Me too" she admitted. She shook herself quickly, trying to move away from me, but my arms were still locked around her waist.

"I need to go" I said reluctantly, "I have to fetch Anne so that I can take my turn waiting for Mary"

"Then go" Elizabeth said hurriedly, as she pulled away from me, "Before we do something we shouldn't"

"I will come back" I told her firmly, "Tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, even when we are both married. And we will continue as we have done up until now during the day and during the time when we are with the court"

"Someone will notice" she sounded anxious.

"They won't" I promised, "And if they do, they won't understand"

**A/N: Aw, they're so cute! I really hoped y'all liked this, please review!**


	3. Marriage

**A/N:I can't get enough of this story at the moment, so yes, I am writing more. The rest will be updated soon, I promise...technically I should be doing Blue Diamonds right now, but oh well. Sorry and all. Anyway, hope you like this, and I'd really appreciate some more reviews, if it's not too much trouble...please? Love you all! Xoxo**

This time it's Elizabeth's POV.

I sat at the looking glass while Aurora brushed my hair slowly, gently tugging out the knots. I smiled at her in the reflection, and she smiled back.

"It is nice to see you so happy with Thomas" I said eventually, attempting to pinch some colour into my cheeks. Aurora laughed.

"I am happy when I am with him. I am also glad that Father doesn't see any reason for me to be married or even betrothed yet"

"But you can't marry Thomas, Aurora. He is only a servant. You know that, don't you?" I turned and gave her an anxious look. She averted her eyes from mine and continued to brush my hair, her face expressionless.

"Of course" she said calmly. Then her lips turned up in a grin and she laughed again.

"And you are happy with George, sneaking around behind everyone's backs?"

I giggled, "Yes, of course. He loves me"

"Have the two of you...?" she trailed off, the suggestion still hovering, unspoken, in the air between us. I blushed.

"Not yet" I mumbled shyly.

"And have you told him yet about tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I think he is trying to forget. He will not mention it, nor let me broach the subject" I sighed, thinking of my upcoming wedding with true horror. I had not even met the man I was to spend the rest of my life with, not even caught a glimpse of him.

"I am sure he will cope" Aurora said gently, noticing the slightly panicked look in my eyes.

"Yes" I agreed, "I-"

Someone knocked at the door. My heartbeat quickened, and I tried to smooth out my gown, flatten my hair. It was late at night, time really to be retiring to bed, but there was no way I was going to be able to sleep now.

"Come in" Aurora called softly, noting my hurried adjustments with a little smile.

George came into the room with a bottle of wine and five goblets, Anne and Mary behind him. They all looked extremely happy and proud, especially Mary.

"We bring good news!" George declared rather loudly, half stumbling over to me and planting a kiss on my cheek. I laughed.

"George, are you drunk?" I asked him sternly. He shrugged and sat down beside me on my bed, laying his head on my shoulder like a child, making me laugh all the more. Anne and Mary eyed us suspiciously. They did not know of our affair, but I believe they suspected it.

"You really should not be here, especially you, George. Bess and I aren't decent" Aurora scolded, still smiling. I remembered then that we were both in our nightgowns and blushed. George sat up and looked appraisingly at me.

"You look decent enough to me" he said, catching my eye and giving me that gorgeous sparkling smile. I smiled awkwardly back.

"Anyhow, what is your news?" Aurora asked, moving along her bed to make space for Mary and Anne. Mary glowed with happiness and love. I wondered if I looked anything near as beautiful as she did. Anne looked pleased, but there was a touch of jealousy in her eyes.

"I am with child" Mary announced. Aurora and I gasped and hugged her, kissing her cheeks and exclaiming loudly.

"You will be untouchable!" I cried, triumphant for them. George nodded eagerly, grinning.

"Yes. Mary has done well. Even better than we expected" he agreed. Mary smiled adoringly at her brother.

"Thank you, George. But really, you have all helped me so much, with your advice and kindness that really you have done well too" she returned kindly. Anne kept her smile firmly in place and said nothing.

We all took goblets of wine and drank in celebration. On my second goblet full Aurora stopped me with a hard glare.

"You mustn't drink any more tonight, Bess, else you may feel unwell tomorrow"

At this mention of tomorrow's events, I threw a worried glance at George. He had frozen, all merriment gone from his face. Aurora noticed too.

"Should you not be getting to bed, Mary? It is best to sleep in your condition, I have heard" she gabbled quickly, pulling on her emerald green dress over her nightgown, "I shall escort you and Anne back to your room, if you like"

Mary jumped up too, "Yes, yes" she agreed quickly, "Goodnight, Elizabeth, George. I will see you both in the morning" she looked at her elder sister, who was giving George and I a narrow-eyed look, "Come, Anne"

Anne rose slowly, unwilling to obey her sister, but having no other choice.

"Goodnight" she said to us absently, sweeping gracefully and regally from the room with Aurora and Mary. I turned to George as soon as the door was closed.

"George?" I prompted uneasily, "Are you alright?"

George unfroze slowly, looking at me, "Not really. It has come far too quickly. I thought we had more time left to us than...than this"

"I wish we did. But nothing will change, George, I promise. I will still love you, and you will still love me, and we will still meet up at every opportunity to be together" I took his hand, and he clung to my hand with both of his.

"It will change. Everything will change" he stood up, suddenly snatching his hands away and pacing up and down the room. He was scaring me a little.

"It will not, George, I won't let that happen"

"The thought of it is just revolting to me" George snapped with a shudder, "The thought of you being with him...and him kissing you, like I do, and dancing with you, and-and-" he stopped with a violent shiver, "And other things too. You know what I mean"

"It disgusts me, too, George, but I cannot change it. Women have no power in this world, you know that" I replied despairingly. George stopped his pacing and sat down beside me again, gripping my hands.

"And this is the only time that I have ever wished that that wasn't true. I cannot bear the thought of it, running through my mind all the time, every time I close my eyes all I can see is you with _him_..."

"But you don't even know what he looks like, George. Don't be silly"

"I'm not! I love you, Elizabeth, and tomorrow I have to watch you marry a man that you might even fall in love with, in time"

"I won't. I could not love anyone like I love you"

"You say that now, Bess, but what about in a week, a month, a year? Will you still love me then?"

"Always" I promised solemnly, moving my hands away from his and reaching up to cup his face in my hands, "I always will"

I leaned in to kiss him, and as always, we were soon clinging to each other as if we would never let go. I felt his hands tangle in my hair, his lips a gentle whisper on my neck, my throat, his hands slowly, lightly travelling down my back, clinging to the fabric of my nightgown. I moved closer to him, trying to communicate to him what I wanted through my kisses.

"Are you sure about this, Bess?" he whispered softly to me. I gulped, then nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure"

* * *

My heart hammered hard against my ribs, almost painfully, as I waited for the organ music to start and the long walk down the aisle towards my husband-to-be begin. Aurora, Anne, Mary and some of my maidservants had spent hours working on me, carefully coating my face with powder and my lips and cheeks with oils. My long hair was loose and braided through with a few pearls, and I wore a cloth of gold dress that my Father had purchased for me. He stood by my side, and I clung to his arm, feeling weak and dizzy. I swayed a little and felt him grip my arm tightly, his fingers digging into me, making me wince with the pain.

"Father, I don't think I can do this" I whispered to him urgently. My Father glared at me, his expression cold and angry.

"You will do as you are told" he hissed, "This is a good marriage, good for all of our family, and Phillip is a good man"

I pressed my lips together and tried to control my tears, looking to my maid of honour, Aurora, for support. Anne was beside her, also walking in my train. Mary would have been too, had she not been pregnant and feeling unwell.

As I thought about us, the Boleyn sisters and the Hollington cousins, I started to feel angry. We were not cattle or sheep, to be traded as seen fit. We were people, human creatures, with feelings and emotions all our own that should not be dictated by others. Mary, pushed further and further forward by her family's ambition, made to leave the husband that she loved. Anne, unmarried and ignored because of her family's recent preferences for Mary. Aurora, still not betrothed and unable to be with the man she loved. And me, forced to marry a man I had never met and meet my true love in secret, never able to even speak to him without suspicious looks from the entire court.

As the music began my heart thudded to a fast, but even pace that made me feel sick and scared. I walked forward with my Father on my arm and saw my husband for the first time. My heart sank like a stone. He was not handsome, merely average looking, and he did not look thirty, oh no – he looked older. He did not even look remotely like George.

With my courtier's smile ever present on my face as I walked, I scanned the crowd for George. He stood only a few rows from the front, his face pale and anxious, but a weak smile on his lips when he spotted me.

The aisle suddenly seemed much too short. My father placed my hands in the hands of the Lord Phillip, my almost husband, and the ceremony began.

I paid little attention, answering only when it was needed. But when the time for the kiss came, my heart started up its wild rhythm once more. I closed my eyes and thought George's name in my head over and over, but it did not work, and Phillip's lips came to mine with a horrible, cold sound, and it felt as though life as I knew it was over.

Everything went smoothly afterwards. There was dancing and feasting and music playing in celebration, and even the King was there, eyeing me with the same sort of leering look that my husband gave me as I twirled underneath his careful hand. I was truly terrified. For the first time since I had come to court, I felt out of my depth. I felt like a child.

George danced too, of course, but not with me. He watched me the entire time, his eyes never leaving my face, reading my every expression, my every word. When he danced with Anne I saw her hiss something sharply at him, throwing me a stern look as she did so. George hissed something back. I wished I knew what they were saying.

It was time for me to retire to bed with my husband before I knew it, and that was when I knew the true meaning of terror. I didn't want to consummate my marriage! I wanted to stay out here and dance with George and hear everyone commenting on what a handsome couple we made. Instead I had to sit in my new married bed and wait for the arrival of my husband, feeling horribly scared and exposed. I closed my eyes and wished myself into the gardens of Hever, running around with George and Aurora and Anne and Mary, as if I was still only a little girl who had only to worry about whether she could keep up with the others in a race.

And then my husband came. And I could think of nothing to do but close my eyes and think of George.

* * *

I waited until my husband fell asleep. I waited a little longer than was necessary just to be sure, just until I heard his steady snoring. I didn't know what he would do if he woke and I was gone. I didn't care.

I pulled a silver brush through my hair, and put on my heavy red robe with the hood, pulling the hood up over my hair and letting it slide over my face slightly, to disguise myself. I found my softest silk shoes and slipped from the room. I wanted to run as soon as I was out of the new, claustrophobic chambers, because I was free now, free from this strange new life that I already hated.

It was not difficult to find George. I had crept to his rooms and him to mine so many times lately that not even the servants bothered to glance at us anymore. We were safe when we were together, hidden by the night.

I tapped lightly on his door, a gentle double knock that would hopefully wake no-one else. He opened the door almost instantly, but looked surprised to see me.

"Bess!" he exclaimed quietly, pulling me into his chamber and shutting the door behind us, "What-how-w-how did you get away?" he stammered. I smiled, taking down my hood and letting my hair loose.

"I waited for him to fall asleep" I admitted. I wanted to laugh, but surprised myself by giving a barely suppressed sob instead. George wrapped his arms around me, looking worried and a little angry.

"Did he hurt you, Bess?" he hissed, "Did he?"

"Oh! I didn't mean for you to think that" I sniffed, "No. But it was just...horrible!"

"Horrible how?" George leaned back from me to read my expression.

"I don't even know. It was just _awful,_ and I don't even know why. I felt like a silly child, I just wanted to curl up and hide. I wanted you, George" I stopped crying and quickly wiped my eyes, "You were right. It is changing, already. I don't feel like me anymore"

George smiled, "But you _are _you! You are my Elizabeth. And you said before that that will never change"

"It won't" I promised, "I just wish I could have married you instead. Wouldn't that have been perfect, George? We wouldn't have to hide. We could be together properly, and have children..." I sighed, "But you are betrothed and I am married, and we cannot change that at all!"

"It is a horrible feeling, isn't it, to not be in control of our own lives?" George agreed, brushing the wilder strands of hair back from my face. I nodded forlornly. He kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

"Will it ever come right, George?" I asked, desperate for reassurance. George nodded firmly.

"Of course" he said automatically, "We cannot be expected to live like this forever. You wait and see, Bess, things will change for the better if we just have patience"

"I don't feel very patient" I complained. My eyes roved around the room and fell on George's bed. I gave him a wicked smile.

"Can I stay with you awhile?" I pleaded, giving him my most innocent look, "I promise I'll behave"

George laughed, "You can stay as long as you want"

**A/N: Well, I hoped you like it. It's taken me like a week because I kept forgetting and doing over stuff, but I've already written the very last chapter....I just have to do the ones in between – Oops! I feel so bad for Bess and George. D'you know I totally would have been George's Elizabeth if I'd been alive. Hehe. By the way, if you have any questions just leave a review and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you!**


	4. Volte

A/N: I am obsessed with this story right now – but I was a good girl and followed my priority list before starting this chapter. Well, sort of. Anyway, I think this is the first chapter for this of the new year, so – yay! Hope you like it and please review. George's POV.

"Now?" my Uncle asked me impatiently, walking up and down the room without meeting my eyes.

"Yes, Uncle"

"She is having the child now?" he questioned me a second time.

"Yes, Uncle" I sighed, exasperated, "I came to see if you would be waiting in the outer chamber with Father, Mother and I"

Uncle stopped, looked at me, and nodded once, walking briskly out of the room. I sighed again and started to follow him. I was getting tired of being the other Boleyn, the messenger. As soon as Mary's pains began, Anne had turned to me.

"Get Bess and Aurora" she had ordered, "And then tell Father, Mother and Uncle Norfolk"

I hadn't had the strength to argue.

Anne appeared suddenly, walking down a corridor opposite to me. I stopped to stare at her, Uncle walking hastily on and leaving me behind.

"Anne?" I frowned, "What are you doing? You should be with Mary"

Anne rolled her eyes, then leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "Father has ordered me to keep the King interested while Mary is in childbed, as I have been doing for the past few months, and he does not yet know that she is in labour. But I must keep his mind on Mary at all times"

I looked at her, eyes narrowed, "Keep his mind on you, you mean"

Anne glared at me, and I saw the strange fiery look in her eyes that always worried me.

"Yes" she admitted, hissing, "I am better than Mary. Why should I be pushed aside? Why should I have to be the other Boleyn girl? I will speak to him of Mary alone. But if he falls for me in the process, then what can I do about it? Nothing at all. You have always said that women should have a little more power in this world, George. Well, I will be the first" she walked away after this dramatic speech, leaving me confused and alone. I remembered Mary and started running down the darkened passages. I crashed into Mark Smeaton, a new arrival at court and a good friend of mine. He laughed.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked with a grin.

"My sister Mary is giving birth to her child" I whispered, breathing heavily from the exertion of running, "I must go to her"

Mark dodged quickly out of the way, "My apologies. God speed, George! And send my best wishes to Mary"

I did not reply, but carried on running. As I neared the chambers I slowed to a brisk walk. Upon opening the door, my Mother, Father and Uncle all look at me, then look away, listening closely to the sound of Mary's screams. I winced at the sound of her pain.

Elizabeth slipped out from the room where Mary was giving birth, her face pale. She sunk into a low bow infront of my family, though she winked briefly at me.

"How is Mary?" Father snapped at her. I glared at him, annoyed at his tone when addressing her. Elizabeth just smiled demurely.

"She is doing well, the physicians say. I could not stay to watch however – I have a rather weak disposition towards blood" she responded politely, with just the hint of a smile. I smiled too, remembering her as a child, when she cut her finger on some brambles while we 'hunted'. She had not stopped screaming for at least an hour.

She came over to me and curtsied prettily, though looked up with a more seductive expression than before. I bowed in return.

"Lady Elizabeth" I said, remaining distant and polite although I wanted to be anything but, "Will you be waiting for my sister?"

"Of course" said Elizabeth innocently, her eyes locking with mine as she stood beside me, "Mary is my friend. I would not miss this for anything"

* * *

A few days later, after Mary was churched and feeling ready to return to court, Elizabeth, Aurora and I went to visit her.

"What is wrong?" Mary asked us, confused, clutching her daughter tightly, "You all look as if something very worrying has happened"

We didn't answer straight away.

"Has the King been to visit you, Mary?" Aurora asked suddenly, her voice bright. Mary frowned, then blushed.

"Yes, yesterday. Why do you ask? What is happening?"

Elizabeth and Aurora both looked at me. I sighed.

"It's Anne" I began. Mary laughed.

"Oh, Anne. And here I was worried that something terrible had happened" she said cheerfully, but she still looked worried. Her daughter, Catherine, my niece, reached up to pull on her golden hair. Mary smiled devotedly at her.

"Anne has been...flirting with the King. You know how Anne can be sometimes. She has been trying to...capture him" I admitted awkwardly. Mary paled, staring at me. She looked at Aurora and Elizabeth and saw the same forlorn expressions on their faces.

"How dare she" Mary hissed furiously, "She is my sister, how dare she!"

I placed my hand over hers, "But the King visiting you yesterday is a good sign. He must still have feelings for you. I don't think he has given up on you yet"

"Yes" agreed Mary. She was crying, but she gave us a brave smile, "He loves me. And he has seen now that I can bear children. He does love me. He will not leave me"

I thought of poor Queen Catherine, who probably said the same thing about that same man every day, and felt awful for both her and my sister.

"Of course he will not" I replied firmly, squeezing her hand, "You are quite right"

I made up my mind to pray tonight for my dear sister – my golden sister.

* * *

The court was, as usual, buzzing with chatter and gossip. Everyone had eaten and was now preparing for the first dance of the night. I stood with Mark Smeaton and Francis Weston, and watched the circle of four women directly in my eye line giggle and whisper to each other. There was Mary, glowing and round faced, laughing at something that Aurora was telling with a lot of gesturing and facial expression. Anne was concentrating on everything but their conversation. Her eyes assessed the mood of the Queen, the looks that other courtiers were giving her, the amount of wine that had been drunk. Elizabeth, however, was paying attention to Aurora's story. I heard her laugh from where I was standing, loud and clear, and she looked over to me at that exact moment as if she knew I was watching her. She smiled at me prettily, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Her husband was unwell and resting – I could tell that it made her feel freer, happier.

I watched her face fall as she saw my betrothed, Jane Parker, coming towards them. She plastered her fake courtier's smile on to her face and said something quite brightly to Jane. Jane whispered something back and Elizabeth forced out a laugh that made me smirk. Oh, Bess.

"Are you staring at the Lady Jane?" Francis asked me, with a snort, "I don't understand why. Surely you cannot desire her?"

I snorted too, and Mark laughed, "No, I am not staring at her, and I certainly do not desire her"

I wanted desperately to tell them who I _was_ staring at, as I thought of them as very good friends to me – but secrets were never kept at court, unless they were within families. There was no trust in a court like this, no privacy. Trust was forbidden, and truth was inescapable.

King Henry arrived, striding purposefully into the room. Everyone silenced as we bowed and curtsied, some people muttering 'Your Majesty', as always.

"Rise" Henry ordered, and we did. He turned to the musicians near him.

"The Volte" he decided, and held his hand out to Mary. There were many gasps and whispers. The Volte was a dance of passion, seduction, deep and intricate love. The King had never danced it with any of his mistresses before.

Mary blushed and went to him, and they began the dance. I only had to watch for a few moments, enough time for two more couples to join in, before I knew what I wanted. I walked over to where Elizabeth, Anne and Aurora were standing, Jane just a few metres away from them. I bowed to each of them, and kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Lady Elizabeth – would you care to dance the Volte with me?"

I heard Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath, Jane's hiss of annoyance. Anne looked pointedly at me.

"Should you not be dancing with your betrothed?" she asked sternly. I smiled innocently at her.

"But Lady Elizabeth's husband is unwell, so she will be unable to dance as she so loves to. In fact...I think I shall make the Lady Elizabeth my partner for the whole evening"

I heard Elizabeth's impish giggle as I twirled her away from them and into the small group of dancers. We danced with our eyes fixed on each other, clapping, stomping, twirling, sweeping, faster and faster as the dance ordered. Her eyes burned into mine the entire time, her chest heaving, her cheeks flushed. I stared back at her, desperately trying to keep control of the dance.

The music ended abruptly, as was the style of the Volte, and we halted. Elizabeth smiled at me, her most seductive smile that she had definitely learned from Anne, as she curtsied. I gulped loudly, then bowed in return. I lead her out for the next dance, which was much slower. Many more couples joined in this time, so we were mostly obscured from view.

"Will you come?" I asked her softly, "Tonight?" We had moved closer and closer, palms pressed together as we moved in alternating turns and twirls. She smiled at me. I could see the pulse throbbing quickly at her neck.

"I am not sure if I will be able to" she whispered in return, her eyes flickering around anxiously. I leaned closer to hiss in her ear.

"Please" I begged, "Your husband will be asleep, you can easily come to me then. Please, Bess"

Her smile faltered, her eyes locking on mine, big and blue and scared, but then she nodded, smile returning.

"Of course" she agreed, "There will be a way"

A/N: I really can't wait to write the next chapter, it's all planned out and something fabulous is going to happen! Well, not fabulous for everyone...now I'm giving too much away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review!! xx


	5. Admission

**A/N: I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Shout In A Whisper and Simply Shortstack for their reviews – they are truly appreciated. Please follow their example and review; it would make me so happy! The Most Happy, in fact! Xoxo**

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I backed slowly away from the basin on the cabinet, staring at it with a mixture of shock and horror. I could smell the awful stench of vomit, in the air and on my hair, which was pulled back into its usual night-time plait.

I poured myself a drink and swallowed it hastily, desperate to rinse the vile taste from my mouth. I felt a nagging ache in my bones that would not disappear, and a voice asking questions at the very back of mind. I was scared. It had not occurred to me that missing my courses would be a sign of anything more than weariness or worry, nor had I come to realise sooner the consequences of what George and I were doing.

I laid my hands over my stomach, feeling for a curve through the thin shift. I felt nothing, but maybe it was too early yet? Or maybe I was just jumping to silly conclusions. Maybe I had just eaten something that had disagreed with me. I wasn't sure.

My heart started up a frenzied beat as I pulled on my robe and made my way to the room I had once shared with Aurora. Thankfully my husband had not come to my bed that night, and neither had George – though not for want of trying. Muddled thoughts tumbled through my brain. A child. My very own child.

I thought of Mary's baby, little Catherine, and how Mary had said to me it was impossible for her to describe the desperate love she felt for her child. I remembered the screams and the blood when Mary had given birth, and shuddered.

My footsteps quickened to match the pace of my heart as I neared Aurora's room. As the Queen had no new ladies she had escaped having to share with someone else, much to her delight. I knew that Thomas frequently accompanied her to her room now, and hoped that he wasn't there tonight.

"Aurora?" I whispered, tapping lightly on the door. I heard a groan, movement, and Aurora opened the door cautiously. When she saw that it was me, however, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly inside.

"Bess!" she said brightly, giving me a hug, "My dear cousin Bess. How are you?"

"Aurora, we have not been apart even a day, and yet you act as if it has been much longer" I taunted her. She gave me a small smile and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Yes, well, I do miss having you sharing with me. Though Mother believes that it is a good thing and I should follow your example" Aurora raised an eyebrow, questioning her mother's intelligence, "But she doesn't understand"

"No" I murmured in absent agreement. Aurora took on the concerned expression that I knew so well.

"Bess? You look upset. What's the matter?" her voice was so caring and anxious, that I immediately told her.

"I am with child" I blurted out. Aurora's dark eyes widened.

"Oh" she breathed, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, there is nothing else that it could be"

"Oh, Elizabeth" she hesitated, "Bess...whose child is it?"

I blushed and looked away from her, folding the bed sheets into small pleats as I spoke.

"I – I believe that it must be George's child" I admitted softly. Aurora gasped.

"How can you be sure?" she pressed urgently. I gave her a faint smile.

"Because I have not lain with my husband since the week after we married. And I feel that this is fairly recent - if it had been my husband's child I would surely be showing by now"

Aurora nodded slowly, "You must be right, of course" then she frowned, "What will you tell your husband?"

"I shall simply tell him what I have told you – that I am with child. He trusts me so, believes that I am so naive – he will not guess that I have been unfaithful. He will just play along. He is...pleasing, that way" I replied calmly. Aurora smiled at me and embraced me.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Bess" she promised solemnly. I smiled back at her.

"I should return to my chamber" I sighed reluctantly, "Tomorrow will be a difficult day"

* * *

"Good morning, little wife" my husband boomed jovially, coming towards me. I had suggested to him that we break our fast in private today, as I had something I wished to share with him.

I put on my prettiest smile and curtsied to him, "Husband" I replied, sounding almost curt. He kissed both my cheeks and then my lips very firmly, but I kept my smile in place and then sat at the table. Phillip smiled at me from opposite, eyeing me as if I were a slowly ripening fruit, ready for the taking.

I nibbled delicately at my small meal, not yet sure of what food agreed with me and what did not. We sat in silence for a few moments, strangely comfortable. I wondered if he was just a family friend and not my husband, would I grow to like him? I had a feeling that I would.

"You said you wished to speak with me, my dear" Phillip urged me, his voice patient and patronizing. I giggled girlishly, playing up the naivety as much as possible.

"Yes, husband. I have wonderful news to share with you"

"Go on" he leaned back in his chair, fingers entwined, looking mildly interested.

"I am with child" I announced, taking care to keep my voice steady and bright. He just looked at me for a moment.

"Then God be praised" he said. I noticed he sounded like he was trying too hard to be happy. A strange look crossed his face as he saw me watching him – bitterness, resentment, curiosity, anger...but then he stood up and kissed my cheeks again, placing his hands over my loosely laced stomacher.

"I am so pleased" he told me, and this time he truly did sound proud, "I am sure you will be a good and strong mother"

"Yes, my lord" I replied, "I plan to be so"

"May God bless you both!" Phillip declared, jolly again, as he left our small feasting room and went off to serve the King.

* * *

"You took your time" George teased me, eyes sparkling as he opened the door to me that night, "I thought you would never come"

"So did I, for a while" I murmured. He didn't hear me, too intent on loosening my hair and planting sweet kisses on my neck. I couldn't resist a mocking laugh.

"George! Is having me really all you ever think about?"

"Every moment of every day" George grinned, moving away from me and studying my face thoughtfully, brushing over my lips with his fingers, tracing the slant of my jaw line and the shape of my brows. I laughed again, breathing faster this time. This was going to be more difficult then I had thought.

"At least come and sit by me" George pleaded, sitting down on his bed with the most adorable expression on his face. I sighed, faking reluctance as I sat beside him. He gave me a glittering smile and leaned towards me, pressing his lips against mine in a way that made me want to forget everything, just for a while. I would tell him, just...not quite yet.

I couldn't help curving my body against his, moulding it to the shape of him; I didn't know how to _not_ do so. His lips burned with fiery intensity, his breathing faster as we fell back, my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. As he began to undo the ribbons of my bodice, I knew I had to stop him, but it was just impossible. I could feel it rising up inside my body, the incurable need, the desperate wanting, the force of my desire and his driving me on the entire time, while his lips brushed across my skin as he whispered my name, softly, over and over...

"Stop" I managed to croak out at last. He didn't hear me again, desperate as he was to figure out the way to undo my heavy skirts.

"George" I hissed, my voice stern. He paused in his kisses to look at me, his eyes hazy, and I gently but firmly pushed him away.

"Bess? What's the matter? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You didn't...you didn't do anything" I whispered, moving carefully away from him, feeling faint with longing, "I just...I have something I need to tell you"

"Couldn't it wait?" George asked with a slight grin. The fact that his chest was bare did not help my concentration in the slightest.

"Not really. You see, George...I..."

"I understand. You've grown tired of me now, is that it?" his voice was bitter, jealous. I shook my head frantically.

"No! I could never grow tired of you. It's just that...well...I am with child"

George froze, his beautiful eyes wide, staring at me speechlessly. I knew immediately what question he wanted to ask.

"It is your child, George. I am certain"

"Oh God" he breathed, "Oh God. I – I will have a child?"

I nodded, smiling at his reaction, "Yes, George"

"I understand now why you stopped me. It is bad for the child, isn't it, to lie with someone?"

"Yes, I believe so"

George looked momentarily disappointed, "Well, that is a shame. But..I can hardly believe it, Bess!"

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my hair, and my lips until I started laughing, just as elated as him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are happy!" I cried, relief sweeping through me. I had never before realised how dependent I was on his reaction.

"Of course I am happy! I am the happiest man alive! No-one could be happier than me at this moment in time!" George declared exultantly. I laughed again, and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh George" I sighed, "I do love you"

**A/N: I really need feedback on this, did the whole making out thing turn out okay, or not? I'm not too sure. Please review!**


	6. The New Boleyn

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I'm a bad person. But I simply couldn't resist. And I know that Shout in a Whisper (who has become a very kind and valuable friend to me lately!) is as desperate to read it as I am to write it. Please review!**

**George's POV**

"But I am like a brother to her! It would be so cruel of me to ignore the familial bond we share. It would be almost as awful as committing treason" I lied persuasively. The physician I was talking to did not look convinced.

"Please. My sisters have already visited her, I feel so terrible for not doing so myself" I whined. Little did the physician know that every time he left Elizabeth even for a minute I would slip into the chamber where she was settling down for the birth of our child. It would not be long, now. Not too long for me to wait.

"I can only allow you a short time. Lady Elizabeth must rest. Too much excitement could be bad for her child" the physician warned me sternly. I just nodded dismissively.

"Yes, of course. I shan't be long anyway" yet another lie passed my lips, and the physician moved to let me pass.

Elizabeth was obviously in that peculiar state somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Her eyes, though barely open, fluttered when she heard my careful footsteps. When she opened her eyes fully, she looked at me and broke into the most beautiful, heart-wrenching smile.

"George!" she cried happily, "How did you get past my physicians? They are most strict about admitting people to visit me"

"I begged and pleaded and lied a little" I told her with a small shrug that made her laugh. She struggled to sit up, her round, bloated stomach sticking sharply out in front of her. She winced for a moment, placing her hand over the curve, then smiled.

"It's moving again, I can feel it. Come here" she ordered, her face bright. I walked cautiously over to her, wondering what she meant. She took my hand and placed it slowly and deliberately over her belly. I gasped.

I could feel the child kicking and hitting with its feet and fists, squirming around inside Elizabeth somewhat energetically. She was laughing exultantly.

"It shan't be long now" she reminded me, sounding relieved. I lay down beside her on the bed, propped up on my elbows, and looked at her curiously.

"You are excited?" I frowned, "I always assumed it would be rather painful"

"Oh, it will be" said Elizabeth in a rather sensible way, "It is the worst pain imaginable, I am told. Worse even than losing your virginity. Worse than anything"

"Then why are you being so calm?" I asked in shock, remembering her pain that first night that I lay with her. She gave me a slightly wild smile.

"I am not calm. I am absolutely mad with terror. I am a madwoman. But I can do nothing to change it. Not a thing" she admitted tersely. I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her smooth forehead.

"I am sorry to cause you pain again" I said sincerely. She laughed.

"Oh no. I would not change it for anything. I would never take it back. I am just scared. It is natural to be so. I will be fine"

"Yes, of course" I agree, though I cannot help thinking of all the women I have ever heard of dying in childbirth. The King's own mother died giving birth to a daughter that only lived for a few days. Elizabeth read this in my face and looked at me in pure horror.

"Do you think I will die?" she whispered. When I took her hands, they were trembling.

"No" I said firmly, "No. You cannot die, and you will not die. There is nothing left for me if you die"

"Then I will not die" she gives me a little smile, "I would not wish to cause you any pain"

* * *

"You really are terrible at this game, Mark" I taunted, "That's...hmmm...seven crowns you owe me now?"

"Hm. Well I will have to go on owing you, then. I don't have all that much money, you know"

I laughed. Mark Smeaton and I were playing a game of cards. The two of us had become firm friends, and enjoyed gambling and betting. However, I always seemed to win, which was no bad thing in my eyes.

"Now, one more game. A bet, this time. Because I am beginning to think that –"

My thoughts were interrupted by Aurora Hollington. She came dashing across the room, weaving through groups of people who all stared and whispered, then stopped beside Mark and I, breathing heavily. Mark looked appreciatively at her and she blushed, then turned to me.

"It's Elizabeth" she whispered, her voice tense, "She is having the baby. Now"

"Now?" I repeated, numb with fear. She nodded, and I saw the worry in her eyes too.

"Yes. Come quickly. Mary is with her now, and Anne is waiting in the outer chamber to keep an eye on you when Phillip arrives"

"Phillip?" I snapped as we walked hastily towards Elizabeth's lying-in chambers, "Why ever would he be there?"

"Because he is under the notion that it is his child. And it would be better if it stayed that way" Aurora returned instantly, her voice firm and sharp. I sighed, admitting defeat, and we burst into the outer chamber.

I barely even saw my dark sister standing in a corner, fingering the material of her dress with a contemptuous expression. All I could hear were Elizabeth's screams. They shook me to my very core, my heart began to thud.

"Is she – should she be screaming so?" I asked, nervous. Anne snorted. Aurora smiled weakly.

"Well, from what I have heard, it does hurt rather a lot" she told me, still smiling. She slipped into the chamber quickly, and for just a second I caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's terrified, tear-stained face. I started to pace. It felt like days had gone by, when really it could not have been all that long at all. Half an hour, maybe?

Every second step I added a light skip to my pacing, just to make it more interesting. But nothing could distract me from the sounds of her screaming, her cries of pain, and just for a second I hated myself for doing that to her, for giving her the child that was now hurting her so badly.

"Honestly, George, do _stop_ it" Anne said eventually, exasperated, "Anyone would think it was your child"

She said it jokingly, but there was an honest question in her voice. I met her eyes briefly, then looked away and resumed my pacing.

"Well, they wouldn't be wrong" I said softly. I saw her eyes burn with fury for a moment, saw her mouth open in a sign of pure indignation, when the outer chamber door burst open for a second time and Phillip strode in, his face determined.

"Has she had the child yet?" he asked impatiently. Anne plastered a demure smile onto her face.

"Not yet, My Lord. But soon, we hope"

He sighed. I stopped pacing. And we waited.

And waited.

And waited a little more.

And then her screams subsided. I looked at Anne, panic in my eyes. She too looked unusually worried. We strained to hear just the tiniest bit of sound from mother or child.

Suddenly, shrill, loud wails filled the air, the wails of a newborn babe, and my body relaxed. But still my ears listened intently for a sound of life from Elizabeth, something, anything to indicate that she was alive and well.

Aurora peered around the door, and she wore a smile that I knew was an indication of Elizabeth's health.

"Do come and see, Anne. It is a beautiful child"

Anne smiled smugly at me and entered the chamber. I heard the congratulations of her, Mary and Aurora, heard Elizabeth's exhausted thanks. Anne and Mary left, walking past me without even pausing to tell me the sex of my own child. I was beginning to get impatient.

Aurora exited and gestured for Phillip to enter, as was custom. I was growing even more nervous by the second. Aurora gave me a gentle smile.

"You have a daughter" she whispered to me, "The most beautiful little girl I have ever seen"

I stared at her, feeling emotion welling up inside me, "Truly? I have a daughter?"

Aurora smile more brightly, "Yes"

Phillip suddenly reappeared, his face blotchy and red with anger, and pushed past me. I took a tentative step towards the door, and pushed it open.

Elizabeth was crying quite silently, still a smile on her face for the baby in her arms, wrapped tightly in blankets. Her hair was a wild mess, and her nightdress was damp with sweat, but she seemed healthy enough.

"Bess!" I cried softly, sitting down beside her and kissing her lips, her cheeks, her hair, her forehead, her nose until she laughed quietly, "Why the tears, my love? What is it?"

"Phillip was angry with me because she is girl" said Elizabeth tearfully as I wiped her eyes, "But how could he be angry with her? She is so pretty, so lovely, she is my _daughter_!"

"He has no right to be so cruel to you" I said crossly, kissing her very lightly, "You must pay no attention to him"

"Are you angry that she is not a boy?" Elizabeth asked me anxiously.

"Of course not" I said truthfully, "I am not at all angry, in fact I am delighted. May I see her?"

"Of course" Elizabeth handed the little girl over to me. She was tiny, so small, but already weighty and strong. She had my hair, dark and curly, slightly damp, and the dark Boleyn eyes. Her little rosebud mouth was screwed into the most endearing little pout I had ever seen. She was a Boleyn girl through and through.

"She's beautiful" I whispered, "So very beautiful"

"She is not just a girl" said Elizabeth firmly, "She will be a great girl, a Boleyn girl. You will see, and so will my husband. My little Alice will be a beautiful, clever, beloved child. My Alice will serve the future Queens of England herself. You shall see"

**A/N: In my head, Alice will probably serve Queen Mary or Elizabeth. Maybe even Catherine Parr, but I doubt it. Please review!**


	7. Hever

**A/N: As you probably know by now, I just can't resist updating this. Please review! Elizabeth's POV.**

"Good afternoon!" George said brightly, walking into my chamber without even glancing back at the stuttering wet-nurse, who was standing outside with a sleeping Alice. He shut the heavy doors and gave me his beautiful smile.

"I do believe that Alice's nurse is a little scared of you" I observed, smiling back at him, eyebrows raised. He laughed and came to sit beside me on my bed.

"Anne and Mary are coming soon. They're looking forward to seeing you. Mary has a proposition for you too"

"A proposition?" I frowned, "What is it?"

"I have absolutely no idea. She said she needed to discuss it with just you...something about the love between a mother and her child..?"

"Oh, I understand that part" I said instantly, thinking of my daughter's pretty little face and soft, star shaped hands. George nodded.

"I do too, and I'm not even her mother"

I laughed at him, "Oh, I have missed you. It isn't the same, not seeing you all day, every day"

"I've missed you too" he replied meaningfully, and I felt his hand sliding up my thigh under the sheets. I blushed and pushed him away.

"Not yet. You know I haven't been churched yet"

"I am getting to the point where I almost don't care" George admitted.

"You waited nine months. You can wait a little longer" I said sternly. He leaned closer to kiss me instead. He was far too cunning sometimes – he knew what his kisses did to me!

"George..." I groaned, trying to push him away again, but this just made his kissing more insistent. I surrendered. Kissing him wouldn't hurt anyone. Kissing was fine – just as long as it didn't go any further.

His hands tangled into my hair, then moved all over my body as he dragged my legs around his waist and held me closer.

The sudden sound of voices alerted both of us and we moved quickly away from each other. My heart was pounding hard against my ribs, my breathing jagged, but in a way I was thankful for the interruption. George was now seated beside me quite modestly, and was staring at me.

"You'll be the death of me, Elizabeth" he joked, his dark eyes wide. I smiled at him, just as Anne and Mary arrived. They halted in the doorway, taking in our slightly dishevelled appearances. Mary smirked. Anne raised one dark eyebrow delicately.

"Are you well, Elizabeth?" Mary asked me kindly, still smirking a little as she sat the other side of me.

"Yes, thank you" I replied politely.

"And your baby?" Anne asked, lying on the end of the bed and looking at me with her dark eyes – George's eyes, but colder somehow, more ruthless.

"Alice is well also. She is beautiful"

"I warned you, did I not?" said Mary, smiling properly this time, "It is impossible for a mother not to adore her daughter, I think"

"Yes" I agreed at once, "It is. But George said you have some sort of offer for me?"

"I do" Mary confirmed, "I wondered if you would like to send Alice to Hever, to be looked after with my Catherine. You would at least know where she was and that she was being well cared for...if you like?"

"That...I would love that" I confessed, "I was a little concerned about where I would send her. Are you sure?"

"Of course" Mary lowered her voice, "She is my niece, after all"

I looked at George, shocked, "You told them?"

"I hinted to Anne, I suppose. Mary just guessed"

"Guessed _correctly_" Mary corrected, grinning, "I always knew. It was obvious to me"

"As long as it isn't obvious to anyone _else_" Anne said slowly. George and I looked at each other fleetingly.

"I do not think it is" I said.

"Neither do I" George agreed firmly, "Then that is that. We will speak no more of it"

"Alright" Mary nodded. Anne nodded too, her eyes darting from George to me in quick succession, her lip curled a little in amusement.

"I have some news to share with you, Bess" Mary said suddenly. Anne snorted.

"Oh yes, Mary, _do_ share your latest achievement with _dear _Elizabeth"

Mary scowled at her, "Do stop it, Anne. This is an achievement for you too"

"Of course" Anne muttered, "Of course it is"

"What is it, Mary?" I asked eager to break up the impending fight between the sisters.

"I am with child" Mary declared proudly. I cried out and embraced her.

"How wonderful. Have you told Aurora?"

"Yes, of course. I spoke to her this morning"

"Oh, good. I am so pleased for you, Mary. And a little envious. I have only just had Alice and already I would like another child" I could feel George staring at me and turned to look at him with a little smile, "You can't object. It is me that actually has to give birth to the child"

"That's true..."George concluded with a grin back.

"Will you be coming to Hever with George and I tomorrow, then, Elizabeth? We will be staying for a week – the King has agreed to me visiting Catherine"

"Yes" I said, still smiling at George, "Of course"

* * *

I sent a message to my husband telling him that I would be taking 'our' daughter to Hever with Mary and George, to be educated with little Catherine. I received no reply. I could only assume that he was angry that he had not been invited.

Before we set off I went to say a brief goodbye to Aurora. She was in rehearsals for a masque that would take place the next day, but I managed to catch her for a few brief moments.

"I don't like leaving you" I admitted worriedly, "I never have to leave you, and I can't say I really like the idea very much"

"But you will have a whole week where you can be as free as you like with George, and no-one will ever know. The two of you can care for your child without anyone questioning it. You shall have a wonderful time and forget all about me" Aurora whispered back reassuringly. I was still concerned.

"You will be careful, won't you? I know you love Thomas, but you must be careful. If someone finds out you will be ruined" I cautioned. Aurora just laughed her light, careless laugh.

"No-one will find out. And even if they do, I will not be ruined"

Something in her tone alerted me. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled smugly, "We are going to marry. He has asked me, in a church, it is all agreed. We will marry in secret and live as man and wife"

"You already are living as man and wife" I pointed out, "Aurora, are you sure? It could be dangerous for you both"

"I don't care. I don't want to have to be like you, Bess, kept away from my one true love because of a husband or wife getting in the way. Do you see?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course. Good luck" I hugged her again, then walked quickly away, my heavy green skirts swinging around me.

* * *

The ride to Hever was longer than I had anticipated. Mary, George and I rode quite companionably together, laughing and chattering, while the wet nurse rode on behind us with Alice. Every few miles I dismounted and went to check on my daughter – it also gave me a few precious moments without the pain that riding suddenly caused me.

Upon our arrival we were shown to our rooms. It was late by this time, almost dark, so I put on my nightgown and I waited. I knew George would come. This would be a sort of reunion for us – not being able to be together properly for nine months had, admittedly, frustrated us both.

"Elizabeth?" George whispered, opening the door cautiously. I smiled and ran to him as if it had been days since I had last seen him. He laughed and somehow managed to catch me, holding my close and kissing my face, my neck, my hair, tearing away my gown as if it had never been there. I pulled him towards the bed, my hands dragging at his clothes. We lay together until the early morning, when the sun began to rise, staining everything in the room with a golden pink. We didn't have to worry about anyone catching us, or hearing us. We were completely and utterly safe, in each other's arms.

"You did miss me" I whispered to him sleepily, as my eyelids began to close.

"How could I not?" he whispered back. We both laughed softly, and I lay my head on his bare chest and slept.

That week at Hever was the best week of my life. George came to my room every night, staying until it was time to wake in the morning. We spent the days playing with the babies, spreading out a blanket under the weeping willow tree and talking easily and freely while tending to the girls and playing with them. Catherine was some months older than Alice, and was her father's daughter through and through, from her demanding wail to her reddish-gold curls. Alice, too, was undoubtedly her father's child too, with her beautiful dark eyes and inquiring gaze. When the babies were asleep, Mary, George and I dined together, planning our own silly, elaborate court masques to keep us entertained, wondering what Anne and Aurora were doing in our absence. We were happy in our new, safe haven.

None of us ever wanted to go back to court.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please please please review!**


	8. Love

**A/N: I love it when my priority order actually leads me to this story! Please review, thank you AGAIN to Shout in a Whisper for everything. **

"My last night as a bachelor and I'm spending it with you. You should be honoured that I'm not off with Mark and Francis" I joked feebly, looking at Elizabeth. She looked back at me blankly as I traced patterns onto her bare back with my fingertips. We were tangled sleepily into the bed sheets in the early hours of the morning, her head laying on my bare chest as she looked at me with a sombre expression.

"I suppose" she agreed tonelessly, "And you should be thankful that my husband did not decide to order me to his bed this evening"

"I wish we were back at Hever" I sighed, now curling strands of her hair around my hands. She nodded.

"Me too" she whispered, "And I wish I was unmarried and you were unmarried and we could go about the court flirting with one another like everyone else"

"Yes" I agreed, "That would be heavenly, wouldn't it?"

Elizabeth stayed silent. I thought she had fallen asleep until I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth! Oh, don't cry, please, you know how I hate it" I begged, wiping away the tears as quickly as they fell. She swallowed loudly.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I know what you felt like now, the night before I got married" she admitted forlornly, "It feels awful._ I_ feel awful!" she sobbed. I held her in my arms and kissed her hair.

"It's going to be fine" I promised her, "Just like you said to me, nothing will change"

"It had better not" she said, giving me a tremulous smile. I smiled back.

"Now, are you going to let me have you one last time as a single man?" I whispered, pulling her face to mine for a kiss.

She giggled, surrendering instantly, "Of course".

* * *

My wedding night.

How much I had been dreading that moment? I had been more fearful of that than the day itself. Jane was no Elizabeth – I wasn't even sure I would be able to do the deed with her. Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

I entered my new chambers that I would share with my wife with an air of revulsion and worry. She was waiting for me, a smug expression on her face. Of course, Bess had said to me that Jane had always desired me, but the controlling look in her eyes made me feel even more ill.

I didn't say a word as I made my way towards her and slid into the bed. She smiled at me eagerly. I did not smile back.

Her strange dark eyes still fixed on me, she slipped the neckline of the gown down to her shoulders. I supposed that that was her idea of being alluring – not that she was doing a very good job of it. Elizabeth would have. Elizabeth would have given me that sweetly seductive smile and done everything that Jane was doing so slowly, that I would have to wait, and she knew how much that annoyed me.

I tried to shake the image of Elizabeth from my mind as I removed my clothes – I could not bear the thought of Jane touching me. However, I could not stop thinking of her.

All the while that I reluctantly consummated my marriage with Jane, my heart beat out the same jagged rhythm, over and over;

_Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth..._

As soon as Jane slept, I went to the door of our chamber and gestured to the boy in Howard livery guarding us. He was only a young lad, younger than I had been when I first arrived at court, and he looked nervous.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked shakily. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Lower your voice, boy. We must not wake my wife. I need you to fetch me and quill and some parchment, so that I can write a letter"

The boy nodded and dashed off, returning a few moments later with the supplies I had asked for. I stepped outside, shutting the door softly behind me, and sat at the desk in the antechamber.

_Dear Elizabeth_, I wrote,

_My dearest love, I hope you are well and not too grieved by the events of today. I can assure you now that although I am not able to get away tonight to visit you, I am still most certainly and undoubtedly yours, and will continue to be so until the day I die. I can also assure you that my new wife will never take over the place you hold in my heart._

_Your loving servant, George_

I handed over the letter to the boy, "Take it to the chambers of the Lady Elizabeth. Do you know who I mean? She resides in the rooms of her husband the Lord Phillip. Take it to her and no other. Do not show anyone this letter, nor tell them of it. And make sure you are discrete. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord" the boy croaked, taking the letter and tucking it inside his doublet, "I will do all that you have asked"

"Hush, boy, do you want to wake my wife?! Now, make haste, go quickly, and do not wake me upon your return"

The boy sketched an awkward bow to me and dashed away.

* * *

"It had better be a boy this time" my Uncle Norfolk growled, pacing swiftly up and down the antechamber to the room where Mary was now giving birth to her second child of the King. Once again I found myself wincing at the sound of her screams, although my Uncle and parents did not flinch.

"And if it is not?" I couldn't help asking impertinently.

"Don't be a fool, George!" my Father growled, glaring at me, "If she has a boy, we, the Boleyn's, may one day have a claim to the throne! Imagine how high we will rise if Mary bears the King a son!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but Elizabeth appeared, her face deathly pale and her red lips set into a grimace. She curtsied lightly to my family.

"Lady Elizabeth! Surely you can stand to watch another in childbirth as you have your own child now?" I taunted her easily, not wanting to seem too familiar or bawdy. She smiled prettily and stood beside me.

"I am afraid not, my Lord Rochford. In fact, it is somehow worse to see another in such great pain than to bear it yourself" she moved her hand so that our fingertips were touching, then looked at me anxiously. I realised that she was truly worried about Mary, and this made me scared too.

We stood there, touching but not touching, for what seemed like days. Then we heard a final, horrific scream, and the noisy wailing of a child. My Uncle and Father stepped closer to the door involuntarily. My mother craned her neck to better hear the desperate wails of the babe. Elizabeth suddenly grabbed my hand and gripped it, hard. I knew that she wasn't thinking of the baby – she was thinking of poor Mary. I clung to her too, as no-one was interested in us.

Anne stepped out of the room and surveyed us all carefully; her face giving away nothing, though her eyes hardened when she saw mine and Elizabeth's intertwined hands. We both pulled away and looked nervously at her.

"Well?" Uncle Norfolk snapped, "For heaven's sake, girl, what is it?"

"A son" said Anne slowly, her voice thick with implications, "A son for the King"

We all stared at her. Then Father cried out in delight, embracing my Uncle roughly then kissing Mother fiercely on both her cheeks. She laughed loudly – I could not remember the last time I had heard her laugh. Elizabeth was beaming, her eyes glittering, and I grinned back at her. Anne walked past us suddenly, and swept quickly from the room.

"Where is she going?" asked Uncle, amused.

"To tell his Majesty" I replied instantly. It wasn't really a lie. She would tell the King, of course she would, but she would do it in such a way that the King would barely pay attention to this longed for news. Instead he would admire the depth of her eyes, the curve of her smile, the faint French accent in her voice. I knew Anne far too well sometimes, and this I knew for certain. My vain, alluring, sophisticated little sister was going to force the King to dance to her tune, to ensnare him with her foreign traps. I could only hope that she didn't turn on me and Mary on her way.

"Lady Elizabeth, you may leave us now if you wish. I know Mary wanted you to be here for the birth" Mother said coolly. I was angered by her tone, but Elizabeth just smiled demurely and curtsied.

"Of course, Madam. Do give Mary and her son my love and best wishes, and tell them that I will visit them soon, if they would like"

"I shall" Mother paused before saying, "You and your cousin are good friends and allies to our children. We appreciate that generosity"

"I can assure you, Madam, that we Hollingtons are only too happy and willing to be allies to the Boleyns" Elizabeth responded smoothly, shooting me a stunning smile before leaving, and my wife exited Mary's chamber to show us the son of the King of England.

* * *

"She's doing it again, isn't she?" Mary whispered. She was standing beside the newly opened bay window of her chamber, watching as Anne laughed and chattered and lured the King as they walked up the path, the rest of the court behind them.

I was sitting on the bed beside Elizabeth and Aurora. Aurora was curled up on her side, her finger clutched in baby Henry's tiny fist, while Elizabeth held him, her eyes wide and bright as she cooed over him.

"I believe so, sister" I sighed, getting up to give my sister a gentle hug, "I am sorry"

"Why does she do it to me?" asked Mary forlornly, her eyes welling up with emotion, "She knows I love him. I swear to God that she knows I love him"

Aurora took my place as Mary gave a small, broken sob, murmuring soothing words in Mary's ear as she held her. Elizabeth was still gazing at little Henry.

"He's a darling" she said to me, her face alight, "He truly is a little prince. I would love to have a son like him"

"You had best bed with the King then" I teased, and she laughed.

"You know full well I didn't mean that, George! I simply meant that I would love to have a little son who was as pretty and sweet-tempered as little Henry here" she sighed, placing the baby in his crib.

"If he were your son, he would hardly be sweet tempered" I joked, and she squealed, hitting at me crossly.

"Well if he were your son he would hardly be pretty!" she returned crossly. I looked at her forlornly.

"Oh, dear Bess, am I not pretty to you anymore?"

"Oh, you dolt, of course you are much more than pretty to me" she stopped laughing and looked anxiously at Mary, who was still weeping in Aurora's arms, "Poor Mary. Why is Anne doing this to her?"

I sighed, "You know Anne. She probably has some foolish, highly ambitious reasoning"

"Yes" Elizabeth mused, giggling suddenly, "She probably thinks that she could be a Queen!"

We all burst into raucous laughter, even poor, lovesick Mary.

**A/N: Little do they know that Bessie is right...anyway, please review!**


	9. Foreboding

**A/N: Yes, I know, I only did the other one yesterday. But I can't resist. I'm having a terrible week so I think I should just do what I want, basically. Sorry and all. I don't often get in a bad mood, but I'm in one now. Please review! Xxx Elizabeth's POV.**

"You'll give this to her, won't you?" I pleaded Mary worriedly, "And this letter? Maybe you could read it to her? I wish I could come with you, but my husband is being...obstinate"

Mary laughed, "Yes, of course. Give them to me, then"

I handed her a small envelope with Alice's name on the front and a small ragdoll that I had made myself, using off cuts from my old gowns and tiny seed pearls. I hoped that she would like it.

"Tell her that I love her and miss he very much, as does her father. Well, I assume he does. It really is a shame that he couldn't escort you to Hever himself – "

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Elizabeth, calm down! I'll give Alice your messages and presents as well as George's" Mary promised.

"George has gotten her a present?" I asked curiously. Mary nodded.

"Of course. Have you not seen him?"

"Not for a couple of days. Jane always has her beady eyes on him, it is more difficult for him to get away and meet me now. How I long for the days when we were both free" I sighed wistfully. I did not want to let on to Mary about my steadily increasing fear that George would cease to love me, or about the strong envy I felt towards Jane. She seemed to sense it anyway.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, George adores you, you know that" she kissed my cheek, "I will see you soon. I will write to you of your daughter's health"

"Thank you" I replied gratefully, "I wish you well, Mary"

I watched her ride away with a wet nurse holding little Henry and the handsome figure of William Stafford sitting proudly on his horse beside her. I felt a small surge of bereavement as she left, then made my way back into the great towering palace that was Hampton Court.

As I made my way to hear Mass in the chapel with the Queen, I was met by Aurora. Her eyes were red and her face stained with tears. I gasped at the sight of her.

"Aurora! Whatever is the matter?" I cried, reaching out to embrace her. She began to sob, her tears dampening my red velvet shoulder.

"Father has discovered that Thomas and I are married!" she wailed, "He told me he was considering a betrothal with Mark – "

"Mark Smeaton? Really?"

"Yes! So I told him that I couldn't possibly marry Mark, however much I like him, because I am already married! He hit me so hard I almost toppled to the floor! Then he forced me to explain, so I told him about Thomas and he was in a terrible rage, I honestly thought that he meant to kill me. And now he has spoken to the King and is having me banished from court!" she wailed, weeping even more profusely. I cried out in horror and gripped her tighter.

"Banish you?! But he can't! I need you, Aurora, I need you here! We all need you, Anne and Mary and even George too. Please don't go, don't leave me, please" I begged, crying myself.

Just then my Uncle, Aurora's father, came briskly towards us. I ran to him and grabbed his hands, quite beside myself. Aurora looked on with shocked, watering eyes.

"Dear Uncle, please do not send my cousin Aurora away from court! I need her here so terribly, and she has nothing wrong, not really. Without Aurora there is no-one here that I can trust in my family. Please, Uncle, I beg of you, do not send her away"

For a moment I thought my words had had some sort of an effect on him. But then he yanked his hands away from mine and went over to Aurora, grabbing her by the wrist and starting to drag her away. I ran after them, Aurora whimpering in pain.

"Please, Uncle. Please..."

"Leave us, Elizabeth. You can meet Aurora in her room later to help her pack her things" he ordered, and they moved away. I stood frozen in the corridor, the tears on my cheeks now dry and staining. I wiped my face with my hands and walked quickly towards George's room, away from the chapel where I knew Jane would be hearing Mass. Hopefully no-one would miss me.

I rapped loudly on his door, my heart pounding, feet tapping with impatience. When he opened the door he looked weary and annoyed, but he gave a weak smile when he saw me.

"Bess. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Come in" he ushered me in and shut the door behind me. We both considered each other, then asked at the same time;

"What's wrong with you?"

We laughed feebly, then George put his arm around my waist and guided me to a seat.

"Ladies first" he demanded, "You've been weeping again. Tell me what happened. Has your bastard of a husband upset you by not letting you go to Hever?"

"Well, yes, but that isn't why I'm crying. It's Aurora. She is being sent away from court because her Father discovered that she and Thomas are married"

"Wait a moment – when did they marry?!" George cried, confused. I blushed.

"I had forgotten that you didn't know. It has been some months now. But now she is banished, and Mary is at Hever, and Anne seducing the King, and you always watched by your snaky-eyed wife. I have no-one left, and you know I shall miss her horribly" I wailed. George pulled me into a fierce embrace before I could start to sob again.

"You will always have me. Do not fear, Elizabeth, your Uncle will soon bring Aurora back, and Mary will not be long at Hever. I gave her a new gown for Alice, did she tell you?"

"No, she did not. It is sad to think that our little girl will be in full gowns already, and she not quite two years old. I made her a ragdoll. And wrote her a letter"

"Good. See, that has comforted you, hasn't it? Talking about Alice always calms you, I have noticed that"

"Now shall you tell me what the matter with you is?" I asked, wiping my eyes quickly before I could begin to cry again.

"Yes, I suppose so. It is my wife, of course, the vile woman that she is. Because I spend as much time as I can away from her, she assumes that I am having an affair, which is true, of course. But she doesn't think it is just one affair, oh no – she has deduced that it is a string of sinful affairs. She has even accused me of keeping not mistresses, but men, for my pleasure! Men! What does she think I am?"

I stared at him for a minute, then began to laugh. I laughed so much that fresh tears began to roll down my cheeks, and my stomach ached with the force of my laughter. Soon enough George was laughing too, still holding me, and I felt his tears of laughter in my hair too.

"Men!" I laughed wildly, wiping my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Men! She truly believes that I am a man!"

"I know! Isn't she awful!" George chuckled with me. He pulled back to grin at me, and I smiled back.

"Do I look like a man to you?" I asked him, giving him my most seductive smile. His eyes widened.

"Not at all. But appearances can be deceiving. You may have to prove your point to me" he suggested. My smile grew wider and I leaned closer to him, my hand caressing his face.

"I'd be quite willing to prove it to you" I agreed softly.

"I will visit you tonight" he promised, "And you can prove anything you want to me then"

"I will look forward to it" I confirmed, "In fact, I have a new chemise that you might like"

"Then I will look forward to it too" George grinned. I studied his face closely.

"There is something else bothering you. Tell me"

"Well...I suppose I should be pleased, really...but something rings untrue to me. It's Anne. The King is becoming even more enamoured of her –"

"Yes, I had noticed. Continue"

"And he is now trying to obtain a divorce from the Queen, to marry Anne"

"Anne? To marry Anne?" I gasped. George nodded.

"Yes. Hush now, you must tell no-one"

"Oh, but the Queen!" I cried in horror, "And poor Mary! And the King's daughter the Princess Mary too!"

"I know" George sighed, "I feel terrible too"

"It is so sad. The Queen loved Mary, and she adores of you. It will break her heart to hear this"

"Yes. It is terrible"

I gave a deep sigh and rose from my seat, "I must go. I must help Aurora to pack her bags. But I will see you later, as you promised?"

"Of course. I look forward to seeing your new chemise lying on the floor tonight" he leered. I giggled, swept him a deep curtsey, and left the room.

**A/N: I think this chapter is quite sad and angsty, actually, but I think it turned out okay. Please review!!!**


	10. The Sweat

A/N: Well, I was going to be good and update No Place Like Home, but I haven't had three reviews, so there. I will do Torn in Two next. Please review! George's POV.

Sometimes I wonder what happened to the Anne I used to know. She was always determined, reckless, ambitious, but never like this. What happened to the pretty, dark-haired child who spent hours playing in the gardens of Hever and Blickling? She's still pretty and dark haired, but now she uses her beauty for advantage and power, instead of being, as she used to be – silly and vain. I still love her, of course, she is my sister, but at times I am scared of her. I am scared of what her damned ambition will force her to do.

And now the King will divorce the Queen, and the country will be in uproar.

It is such a terrible thing to do to a woman as gentle and beloved as the Queen. She liked the Boleyns once – Mary was her favourite maid and I was her 'little star', and despite Anne's French ways she never really had anything against her. But now all of that will change and the kingdom will be torn apart.

Somehow I am part of that. It is 1528 and within the next year my sister hopes to be Queen of England.

"George! George! Have you heard the news?"

I am on my way to my rooms as the tremulous voice of Henry Norris halts me in my tracks. I turned to look at him with concern. He was pale and worried-looking.

"Henry? What has happened?" I asked him anxiously. He shuddered.

"It's the Sweat. One of the King's grooms has caught it. Many men are sending their wives from court. The King is going to go on a progress at once with only a few people with him. He wishes for you to be one of them, and myself. He suggests that you send your wife to Blickling"

"I shall" I agreed, shocked by the sudden force of the sickness, "What of Anne and Mary, my sisters?"

"They are already on their way to Hever" Henry informed me, "I must dash, now, George. I need to tell my wife to pack her things"

He left and I breathed a small sigh of relief, thinking, _My daughter is safe at Hever. No harm will come to her there._

I continued walking to my rooms to inform Jane that I was sending her away, when I stopped with a violent shudder.

"Elizabeth!" I cried, and started walking hastily towards the rooms she shared with her husband.

I rapped loudly on the door and she opened it, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Have you heard?" I asked her bluntly. She nodded, opening the door wider to let me in, then quickly locking it behind me.

"Yes. But thankfully Alice is safe at Hever. She will be well there, and my husband tells me that Anne and Mary are there also" Elizabeth responded, but still she seemed anxious. I frowned at her.

"Then what is the matter? We can travel with the King and the remainder of the court on progress – he wishes me to remain with him" I said, brightening instantly, "It will be easier for us to meet up on progress, and I am sending Jane away to Blickling – it has all worked out wonderfully, Elizabeth!"

"But George, I –"

"No buts, Elizabeth, we shall have a wonderful time, don't you see?"

"But, George, really, I have – "

"No, Elizabeth, don't contradict me, please, it will all be perfect, and –"

"George, I'm pregnant!" she shrieked. I stopped talking, frozen. She blushed.

"I am sorry to tell you like that, but you just weren't listening" she mumbled awkwardly. I stared at her.

"Is it my child?"

"Of course" she gave me a little smile, "I've said to you before, I barely ever lie with my husband. Sometimes I think he is impotent" she giggled. I grinned and kissed her fiercely.

"Like the King!" I chuckled, and the two of us began to laugh giddily.

"I am so happy!" I declared. She giggled again and pressed her lips along my jaw line, pausing only to whisper softly in my ear;

"As am I".

"Now I see that you cannot stay with us at all. You should tell your husband. Then he will surely send you away, and you can go to visit Aurora and her husband, and stay with them until the sickness passes" I suggested. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, what a good idea!" she agreed. Her face fell suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, "What's the matter?"

"It could be months until the sickness abates. Months until I shall see you again" she answered forlornly. I laughed quietly and kissed her.

"I will miss you terribly too, but we cannot risk the child's life for our own selfishness, can we?"

"No, I suppose not" she sighed, "Will you be terribly disappointed if it is another girl?"

"No, I will not be disappointed at all. It will be my child and your child and I will love it simply for that"

"Good" said Elizabeth, sounding relieved, "I will miss you though. Will you write to me?"

"Of course" I promised. I kissed her once more and began to walk to the door. When I looked back she had turned away and was making a pile of dresses to take with her, her eyes welled up with tears. She hated goodbyes as much as I did.

"Elizabeth" I said gently. She turned back and smiled at me.

"Yes?" She asked. I smiled back at her.

"Don't be sad. I love you"

"I love you, too" she whispered, and I left quickly, else I should have wept myself.

* * *

A week later we were staying for a day or two at Whitehall palace, one of the King's favourite homes. I had just unpacked my belongings when a young boy in Howard livery appeared at my door, holding out a letter for me.

"Thank you" I said warily – I had had a letter from Elizabeth only yesterday, and was not aware of anyone else that would wish to write to me.

_George,_ the letter read,

_Anne is at Hever dying of the sweat. Mary sent a messenger to me yesterday to tell me of her health, and it does not seem to be getting any better. The physicians say that there is only a slim chance that she will recover. Tell his Majesty and come to Hever at once, as your sister needs you._

_Father._

I sank down into my seat, clutching the letter. Not Anne. Anne could not be sick, not my sister. She could not die.

My thoughts jumped suddenly to the others at Hever. My daughter, little Alice, was there. Mary and her children. I could not let anything happen to them.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and penned a quick letter to Elizabeth.

_Anne is sick at Hever, and Alice is there. Ride there at once to look after our daughter and do not go near Anne, I beg of you, for I fear you would be killed. I will meet you there as soon as I have told his Majesty of Anne's health. Please do not be distressed and try to keep calm so as not to poison the baby. I love you and however awful these circumstances are, I will be delighted to see you again._

_Your loving servant, George._

I thrust the letter towards the boy, told him where to take it, and made my way to where I knew the King would be dining at this hour.

A/N: I've just been looking through my plan and have decided I am going to have to add a few more chapters in before the story starts moving too fast, which I know some of you will be pleased to hear *coughShoutInAWhispercough*. Anyway, please please please review!!


	11. Recovering

**A/N: Hehe, I've now decided I'm going to write this in between any other chapters I write. It's a good arrangement. For me, anyhow. Elizabeth's POV.**

I reined my horse to a halt on the dirt and gravel of the path leading up to Hever. My heart was pounding frantically against my ribs. Anne was sick; fatally sick, and most of the people I loved were here with her.

I scanned the area around me looking for someone, anyone, to talk to, when I heard the loud shriek of a young child.

"Mama, Mama!"

I spotted Alice running towards me, her arms outspread, her gown flapping around her ankles. I laughed exultantly – she was well and happy and safe.

"Alice!" I cried, stooping down to catch her in my arms. She giggled and pressed her face into my hair. She really was a beauty, with her long dark curls and big dark eyes.

"Papa said you would come" said Alice happily. I smiled at her.

"Did he?" I leaned closer to whisper to her, "And does he miss me, do you think?"

Alice nodded solemnly, "Yes"

"And how is your Aunt Anne?"

"I don't know. Papa and Aunt Mary won't let me see her. But they let me see Catherine and Henry when I want to"

I was glad to know that they were taking such good care of her, and her elocution was impeccable. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Come on" I said, "You must take me to Papa now"

As we walked, I noticed Alice looking curiously at me. I gave her a gentle smile.

"What is it, darling?" I asked her.

"Papa said you had something to tell me" she said, "What is it?"

I giggled, "Ah. I'm surprised Papa has not told you already. Soon you will have a new brother or sister to play with"

Alice beamed, "Like little Henry?"

"Maybe. Or it could be a baby girl"

"I want both" Alice demanded eagerly. I laughed and ruffled her hair, and she led me inside. Mary was waiting, and she rushed to me and hugged me, kissing my cheeks fiercely.

"Oh, Mary, how are you?" I asked her forlornly.

"I fear every moment for Anne. They do not let me tend to her any longer, as her condition is so much worse. And I received the news just yesterday that my husband William Carey is dead"

"Oh, I am sorry!" I cried, "Mary, I am so sorry. Are your children well?"

"Yes, they are fine" she wiped her eyes and gave me a little smile, "I suppose you want to see George"

"Yes" I said, relieved, "Please"

Mary disappeared, and I heard her calling to her daughter, and telling her to fetch George.

When he came towards me I hardly recognised him. He was pale and thin and ravaged by fear for his sister.

"Elizabeth" he breathed, sounding just as relieved as I felt. I smiled and dashed over to him, flinging my arms around him, content to just have him hold me.

"I missed you" he whispered. I didn't realise I was crying until he brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"I missed you too" I whispered back. Alice came over to us, looking concerned.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, tugging on my gown. I smiled tearfully at her and George scooped her up in his arms.

"We're not sad anymore" he told her firmly, "We're happy"

Alice giggled, "Good" she said proudly.

George put her down again and looked at me, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yes" I agreed softly.

* * *

"How is Anne?" I asked George as we walked around the garden together. He looked away from me, then up at the window that I knew she was behind, sleeping fitfully in her sickbed.

"I – I don't know" he said brokenly, "They won't let me see her anymore, like Mary, they told me to keep away so as not to risk my own health. I don't know what to do, Bess. She's my _sister_. My Father wants to save her because the King loves her, but I just want to save her because she's my _sister_, and I love her. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, my love, no" I reassured him, lightly kissing him, "It is only right that you should worry about her"

"But, Elizabeth, I don't think I ca-"

"Sir! Master Boleyn, Sir!" A boy came running wildly towards us down the path. We both turned to look at him.

"What is it, boy?" George asked, anxiety apparent in his voice.

"I have news of your sister Anne"

I saw George's face pale and felt his grip on my hand tighten, "What of her? Is she alright? Please, she's not dead, is she?"

"No, Sir, no - the physicians tell me she has made a most miraculous recovery! Your sister has already dispatched messengers to your Father and his Majesty the King to tell them of this wonderful news!"

For a moment I thought George would hug the boy, he seemed so delighted, but instead he shooed the boy away with a motion of his hand, scooped me up into his arms and kissed me. I laughed, awash with happiness.

"We must go to her!" I cried, grabbing his hand and running with him back up to Hever, feeling once more like the child who would run through every one of these gardens chasing George.

* * *

"Anne!" I squealed, rushing towards the bed where my friend lay. She smiled weakly at me and allowed me to hug her without really returning it.

"I'm so glad you are well" I told her, "I have never seen George so scared before. It frightened me. _You _frightened me!"

Anne laughed, "I'm glad you care about me so much"

"We do" I told her firmly, "We all worried for you"

"And George tells me you are with child again?"

I blushed and nodded, "Yes" I said, resting my hand over my stomach, "Which, although it pleases him, rather frustrates him too. As he says, what is the point of having a mistress if you cannot lie with her?"

"If he said that to me I should have to hit him" Anne teased, laughing a second time. I joined in.

"He only says it to taunt me. It's the only enjoyment he has at the moment"

This set us both off laughing again, when George himself arrived, holding Alice. She ran over to me and jumped onto my lap.

"Careful" I cautioned her, "Papa will be most annoyed if I allow you to sit on my lap and not him"

Anne and I burst into a fit of giggles, while Alice looked confused and George cross.

"Papa is annoyed about that very thing. Poor Alice has had to suffer my irritable moods all morning" he huffed, sitting down beside me. I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him very gently. Just as he began to kiss me back I pushed him away and he sighed.

"I do love to annoy you sometimes" I told him innocently. He scowled at me.

"Aunt Anne, are you all better now?" asked Alice, beaming at Anne. Anne smiled fondly enough at her and nodded.

"Yes, Alice, I feel much better now. Thank you" she looked at George, "When I am fully recovered we shall go hunting, yes?"

"Yes" George agreed eagerly, "Heaven knows I need something to keep me occupied"

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Unfulfilled

**A/N: Strangely enough, I can't think of anything to say. Hm. I always have stuff to say in the AN! Argh. I hope this doesn't happen again when I actually start writing. Anyway. Um. Please review...? George POV.**

"He adores her" Elizabeth murmured as we danced. Court had recently been resumed and safety declared throughout London. For now.

"Who?" I asked, confused. She laughed and twirled away from me, then twirled back, pressing her palm against mine, then spinning out to include Mark and Mary into our circle.

"The King. He adores Anne more than I ever thought possible" Elizabeth whispered, smiling. I looked over to where my sister and the King were dancing nearby. She did not fix her eyes on him as he did with her, but let them rove broadly around the hall, her slim arms keeping him just far away enough. It was so symbolic, their dance. It was a dance, what Anne was doing, a game. She reeled him in, she let him loose, she made promises, she broke promises. It was an elaborate, reckless, brave and daring dance, and she was managing worryingly well.

"I don't think that she ever thought it was possible either" I replied quietly.

"My husband watches us" said Elizabeth from the corner of her mouth, "Yet he is not suspicious"

"Why should he be?" I muttered sourly, "I'm not lying with you, am I?"

She giggled and closed the circle again so that it was just the two of us. Her sunshine coloured gown with ivory panels embroidered in gold swirled out around her, she wore French hood like Anne's set so far back on her head she might well not have been wearing it at all, her breasts were pushed tantalizingly tight at the top of her gown, a ruby necklace hung at her throat, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. I had never wanted her more than I did right at that moment.

"So bitter" she teased, "Too bitter. It spoils your pretty face"

"Well, you aren't really helping. Look at that dress! Sometimes I think you do it just to lure me on" I huffed. She giggled again, irresistibly. I leaned closer and would have kissed her there and then if she had not suddenly spun away from me, then came back.

"Careful, George" she scolded, "Your wife is getting suspicious, even if my husband is not"

"I don't care about Jane" I scowled, "I care about _you._ And you're driving me insane"

"I can't help being so irresistible!" she laughed as the dance ended. She curtsied to me, low enough to make me want her more, and I bowed in return. We started back to where Mary, Mark, Francis, Jane and Phillip were standing, walking as slow as possible without actually stopping.

"Elizabeth, it wouldn't hurt to just do it once. Just once. I mean, you're barely even showing" I whined. She walked a little ahead, and turned back to smile at me sweetly.

"Yes, but I am with child all the same. And do you really want to risk damaging one of your precious heirs?"

"You really do do this to irritate me, don't you?"

"I have to do something to keep you interested. I don't want you going off and finding another mistress to entertain you, do I?" she gave me one last sad smile before going over to her husband. He glared at me, then at her, which only served to make me more annoyed.

"Do you feel well enough, dearest?" he asked her, his voice surprisingly gentle. She smiled glitteringly at him, momentarily stunning him.

"I feel quite fine, husband. Infact, I hardly feel pregnant at all" she shot me a stern look as she said it, and I couldn't help smiling.

_In some ways she is as cunning as Anne,_ I thought wryly_, At least, she knows how to play __**me**_**.**

* * *

"You are very friendly with the Lady Elizabeth Smythe" my wife mused that night. I was halfway between the room which we were supposed to share (which Jane usually slept in alone) and the room where I always slept.

"Well, we have been friends since when we were children and shared a governess" I said nonchalantly, not wanting her to quiz me any more. I just wanted to go to bed, sleep and dream the wonderful recurring dream I had been having of late about Elizabeth. Considering my current circumstances, it wasn't really surprising that I looked forward to the dream so much.

"Yes, I suppose" Jane agreed thoughtfully, "Will you bed with me tonight?"

On any normal day I would have said no straightaway. But today was different. Still, Elizabeth didn't want to refuse me, she just didn't have a choice in the matter. It wasn't as thought I needed to prove myself. But...was I desperate enough to agree to Jane, the wife I loathed and despised, the wife I could only lie with if I pictured Elizabeth in her place?

"No" I said quickly, and walked hurriedly from the room, shutting the door behind me. What had I been thinking? As if I would want Jane. No, it was just a few more months. I could wait. I could wait easily. I had done it before. And this was Elizabeth I was thinking of. I would never want to betray Elizabeth. Though Jane was my wife...

I shuddered and climbed quickly into my bed, closing my eyes and praying for sleep.

_I could feel Elizabeth's lips, her hands, all over me as I whispered her name over and over. All I could hear was the sound of her breathing, all I could see was her, laying beside me in her thin chemise, leaving very little to the imagination...she surrendered her lips to mine with a gentle sigh and a moan, and my hands tangled into her hair, and..._

"Sir! Sir, I have a message for you!" I heard someone hissing through the chamber door as they knocked softly on it. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow, wanting the dream to come back. Then I sighed and got out of the bed.

The boy I had ordered to send messages for me many times was standing at my door, looking awkward and embarrassed. I looked past him to the other room, but Jane did not seem to be awake.

"Who is the message from?" I whispered.

"The Lady Elizabeth Smythe" he replied softly. I grinned and took the parchment from him.

"Thank you" I hissed, "You may leave"

He bowed to me and I ripped the letter open.

_George,_

_You've persuaded me. Yes._

_Bess_

I grabbed my robe and half-ran from the room.

**A/N: Was that a bit too much? Did it work okay? Please feedback and review. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Bastard

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, but I've been really looking forward to this one! Hope you like it! Elizabeth's POV.

"Tell him that I hate him!" I growled, "Get out there and tell him that I hate him!"

"Sssh, Bess, I will, I promise" said Mary soothingly. I glared at her.

"No you won't. Where's Aurora when you need her? She always spoke her mind. Dear God, Mary, I am going to die!" my voice rose to a shriek as I gripped Mary's hand tightly and my body contorted of its own accord.

"You are not going to die" Mary said firmly, "And if you say it once more I shall get Anne to come in here and slap you"

I screamed in pain, then, panting, continued, "I do, Mary, I hate him. Right now all he will be thinking about is lying with me when I am with child no longer. But I tell you this, Mary, he will never have me again, the selfish bastar- argh!"

"Elizabeth, please, calm down. This ferocity is bad for the baby and George is able to hear every word you are saying from the antechamber" Mary begged. I screamed again as my body rose and twisted and fell again. I could feel the baby straining at my stomach, clawing at me, hitting and kicking me, desperate to get out. I wanted my child to be free, of course I did, but I could not bear to push any longer when nothing was happening.

"My lady, I can see the child's head. You must begin to push" the physician insisted. I groaned.

"I cannot, I can't, I simply cannot do this...George. Mary, please, get me George..."

"Hush, Elizabeth" Mary said gently, "You know he cannot be here"

"But he should be here!" I wailed. I strained my body and pushed.

I swore and screamed and forced my body to keep pushing, but nothing seemed to be happening to me, or to my baby.

"One last push, my Lady, the child is becoming exhausted" the physician decreed.

"The child! And what of me?!" I shrieked in protest, as my body involuntarily began to push again.

I gasped as I felt the child leave me and heard its shrill cries pierce the air. My body sagged in relief and my breath came quick and fast.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly, "What is the babe?"

"You have delivered to your husband a beautiful daughter" the physician announced. Mary beamed at me and handed over the child.

I was not unhappy that she was a girl. On the contrary – she was so beautiful that it would be impossible to be unhappy with her. I could see that she would have my hair – the soft red curls were easy to notice. Her eyes were big and dark and very intelligent, her lips and cheeks a healthy shade of rose pink.

"She is a most pretty child" Mary said fondly, "Shall I fetch Anne in to see her?"

"Yes" I agreed softly, gazing at my daughter adoringly. Mary laughed and left, returning a few moments later with Anne.

"George is going quite mad out there" Anne told me with a smile, "He is desperate to see you and the child, and does not seem too pleased at all that protocol prevents him from doing so until after your husband"

"It serves him right for causing me so much pain in the first place" I laughed, "Look at her, Anne. Is she not beautiful?"

"She is a most darling baby" Anne agreed, "Very beautiful. You should be proud of her"

"Oh, I am indeed" I confirmed as the child's tiny hands gripped on my hair and tugged at it.

"We shall leave you to speak with your husband now" Mary said firmly. She looked pointedly at the physician and he, too, left the room.

When Phillip entered the room, my heart sank. He looked so jovial that I knew at once that he believed it to be a son.

"What is it?" he asked me at once, quickly shutting the door behind him, "Have you delivered me a son?"

I looked at him nervously.

"No, husband" I whispered, "She is a beautiful baby girl"

His face paled. His eyes seemed to bulge and the veins to stand out on his forehead.

"_A girl?!"_ he roared, "You have given me another _girl?_!"

"Yes, husband" I croaked. I clung to my daughter tightly.

"And you do not even have the grace to apologise for this disappointment?"

"Please don't call her that, husband. Although she is another daughter, she is no disappointment to me. I can still have a son"

"I should hope you can. Else my lands and money will go to a pair of girls, and heaven knows what havoc that may bring" Phillip growled, storming from the room. I gulped, determined not to cry. I held tight to my baby and kissed her hair, her tiny button nose. She was beautiful and she was mine, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Elizabeth?" George peered cautiously around the door, "Can I come in, or do you really hate me?"

"I do not hate you, you fool!" I laughed weakly, "Women say many cruel things when they are in labour"

"I suppose" George agreed, entering and shutting the door, "I heard every word that your husband said. He is so vile, to speak to you like that"

"I know" I sighed, "Are you disappointed too?"

"Of course not" he said firmly, "Now let me see my daughter"

I handed her over to him, smiling as I watched his face brighten. He stroked her fine curls and then allowed her to grip his finger.

"She is truly beautiful. She looks like you" he said proudly.

"But she has your eyes" I reminded him, smiling adoringly at the little girl. He handed her reluctantly back to me and I tucked her tidily into her little crib beside my bed. We both watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her soft fists clenched in sleep.

"She is perfect in every way. What will you call her?"

"I thought Margaret. After the King's dear sister in Scotland" I suggested. George nodded thoughtfully.

"Margaret. Yes, I like that" he agreed, "My daughter Margaret"

I smiled at him, "I have asked to be churched as soon as possible" I told him quietly. He grinned.

"For me?" he asked eagerly.

"For me as well. I miss you when I am with child. More than you would ever think" I admitted. He leaned closer to me and kissed me very gently.

"I knew it. And I certainly look forward to the moment when you can come to my rooms again"

"So shall I" I agreed, kissing him again, "I really shall"

He groaned and moved away from me, "You know, somehow you are even more irresistible when you have just had a child"

I giggled, "And how is that?"

"So many more curves" he sighed and stood up quickly, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving...I will see you and Margaret again tomorrow"

"Yes" I agreed, "Yes please"


	14. Calais

A/N: Hope You all enjoy this, this is where the story really starts to pick up, I hope. The year in the story now is 1532, three years after the previous chapter, as not much really happened in the years in-between. George's POV.

"Calais?" I repeated, frowning at my sister, "You are going to Calais?"

"Not just me, silly!" Anne laughed brightly, "All of us! The entire court! It will be wonderful – the King wishes to present me to Francis to create the foundations for building a new alliance! He says that now I am made Marquess of Pembroke-"

"Just a few days ago" I interrupted. She waved her hand airily.

"That is no matter. As I was saying, now that I am Marquess of Pembroke I will be considered a Lady worthy of marriage to his Majesty!"

"That is indeed wonderful. And you say that the whole court will be coming?"

"Yes, yes, your precious Elizabeth will be coming too. Though once I am Queen you will have to give up your silly fling with her and become a proper and devoted husband to your wife" said Anne absently, walking around the room and pulling out shoes, jewels and various pairs of shoes.

"Fling?" I whispered, "Is that what you think of it?"

"Well, yes" said Anne, giving me a glazed look, "Of course. The two of you cannot be serious"

"Oh, and that is why we have had two children together? Because we are not serious?" I was beginning to get angry. Anne did not seem to notice.

"Accidents!" she snapped, "Both of those girls were accidents, you know it as well as I"

"Never call my children accidents!" I yelled at her, "I love them, do you understand that, Anne? And I love Elizabeth too. And don't you forget it again"

I stormed out of her rooms in a rage, and heard her desperately calling after me.

"George, I am sorry! I did not know that she meant so much to you – George, please!" she begged. I did not turn back.

"George, whatever is the matter with you? You have a face like thunder" Mary came towards me, on her way to Anne's rooms, her voice light and teasing.

"It's Anne" I snapped, "When will she stop? She has everything she ever wanted, she almost has the whole kingdom in her hands. But just because she lures the King with her false promises and her pretty morals, she cannot play me and you and everyone else like she does him. I cannot stand it any longer, Mary!"

"George, hush! What is all this about? You are devoted to Anne, you always have been. What has she done to upset you so?"

"Ask her" I growled, "Why are you going to her, anyway?"

"She has asked me to be part of a masque that she has planned to perform to the French King. Elizabeth is also part of it, I spoke to her earlier" Mary explained, "Are you alright, George?"

"No" I sighed, "But soon I shall be brother to the Queen of England, and then I shall have to be alright"

"Yes" agreed Mary, "As shall I. Whoever would have dreamed that she could rise so high?"

* * *

"George, I bring good news!" Francis declared after we had been on the ship crossing to Calais for a few days, "We shall arrive at Calais tomorrow, and the King and Anne have decided that for propriety while we are in France, all men and women shall bed in separate rooms, even if they are husband and wife. I do think we may get ourselves some pretty French girls to entertain us while we are here"

I laughed, "Indeed, that is good news. But it is not a Frenchwoman I am thinking of"

"Ah, you have set your sights on one of our pretty English Roses, have you?" Francis teased.

"You could say that" I agreed wryly, "In fact, I must go to speak with her at once"

I walked away from him and down into the massive ship's underground passages of the boat we were travelling in, looking for a familiar face. My young cousin Madge Shelton caught my eye and I went quickly over to her.

"Madge, have you seen Lady Elizabeth Smythe? My sister would like to speak with her"

"She is supposed to be rehearsing for the masque with Anne, but I think she is still in her room with your sister Mary. It's just along here on the right"

"Thank you, Madge" I replied, smiling warmly at my cousin and following her directions. I knocked on the door of the first room on the right. Mary came to answer the door, and when she saw me, she laughed.

"Thank heaven you are here. I have an appointment that I thought I would have to miss as I cannot leave Elizabeth"

"Why can you not leave Elizabeth?" I asked, confused. Mary giggled.

"The poor dear is terribly seasick. But I'm sure she will feel better when she sees you" Mary laughed again and dashed off. I wondered who her appointment was with, but did not bother to check before going in to see Elizabeth.

She was lying in bed looking very pale and distressed, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Bess, are you alright?" I asked anxiously, going quickly over to her and sitting beside her, "Are you sick?"

"Not really sick. It is just the voyage making me feel very tired, that is all. I am not really sick at all" she assured me firmly. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then you will be pleased to know that we will arrive in Calais tomorrow. And, what is more, the King and Anne have decided that all men and women will bed separately, even if they are husband and wife"

"So I shall have my own room, and you yours?" she questioned eagerly. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes, exactly. We shall have a wonderful time"

* * *

Everyone hovered around excitedly, waiting for Anne's surprise masque to begin. I had not joined my friends in flirting with the French girls – none of them were as pretty as Elizabeth in my eyes anyway.

Suddenly a low, steady drumbeat began, and about ten girls in all different colours appeared. Anne was in the lead, dressed in gold, with Mary beside her in silver, then my wife Jane in blue, then Elizabeth in red, with all the other girls behind her.

Anne had picked Elizabeth's colour well – red had always suited her. They all began to dance in such a seductive and intricate manner that every man in the room, including the two Kings, had their eyes fixed on the group.

But I just looked at Elizabeth.

Her long red hair was loose and gleaming, in glossy curls very far down her back. She wore a red mask covered in glitter which had towering white feathers attached to the top of it. Her dress, much like the others, was more of a chemise than a dress, and was really very revealing, and also red. She looked absolutely beautiful.

The girls all moved around the room. I saw Anne beckon to the French King after a nod from King Henry, then Mary beckon to a man who I thought I recognised from my Uncle's household. My wife, who was the other side of the room from my, beckoned to another man, so I was not surprised when Elizabeth turned and beckoned to me.

"Dance with me" she whispered seductively, and I knew every man around me was almost wild with jealousy. We moved very close together, and she smiled stunningly up at me. She kept her body pressed close to mine, fitting into the shape of me perfectly, as it always did.

"I love you" I told her quietly. She giggled.

"I love you too" she whispered, "Do you like my dress?"

"I love your dress, too" I grinned, "It suits you well"

"I knew you'd like it" she grinned too, twirling away from me, then coming back and pressing herself even closer to me, "Red always makes you want me"

* * *

Hours later I staggered sleepily to my room, glad that I would not have to deal with my wife tonight. Elizabeth had retired an hour or so before, and I was planning to make my way to her room in a few moments.

I turned towards the bed where my clothes had been lain out, and froze.

"Oh, Bess" I breathed.

She grinned at me, laying on my bed, her naked body illuminated by the candlelight, the glittering red mask the only thing she wore. She giggled irresistibly when she saw my expression.

"Well" she said, "You took your time"


	15. Roses

**A/N: I wasn't too sure about the last chapter, although I did really enjoy writing it. Please tell me what you thought, and review this chapter too! Elizabeth's POV.**

"Tomorrow we must leave" George told me in the early beginnings of dawn. I sighed and looked at him forlornly.

"I know. Back home to England. To your evil wife and my vile husband"

"Technically they are here with us" George reminded me, twirling a lock of my hair around his fingertip.

"Yes, but not properly. They don't know that I sneak in here every night, do they?" I giggled, "They also don't know that I'm slowly freezing to death because you have pulled all of the sheets away from me"

"Oh, stop it, it's barely even cold!" George laughed, but he pushed the sheets back towards me all the same, "You are such a demanding mistress sometimes"

"Yes, but could you ever have found yourself a more willing mistress?" I asked him sweetly.

"No, I am guessing that I could not. But we shall see"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I have yet to test how willing you are" he grinned at me, "Now, come here and kiss me, else I shall have to find other ways for you to prove yourself"

"I would be most willing to prove myself in other ways too"

"I am sure you would" George laughed and I leaned over to him and kissed him firmly, "What will we do when we are back home?"

"I was wondering if Anne could spare me for a week. As I am only one of many of her new following ladies, I thought that she may allow me to go and visit the girls at Hever. I have bought them some lovely dresses in the French fashion" I explained, laying my head on his chest, "Would you escort me there? And stay awhile? I know that Mary would like to come too, and it would give you the reasoning you need to come with me"

"But will Anne be able to spare all of us?" George asked anxiously.

"Please" I begged, "I shall tell her that you must come with us as one of the girls is ill, and she already knows that Mary wishes to visit them again"

"I will speak with her" George agreed doubtfully, "But I am unsure..."

* * *

The sun shone dappled light across the landscape as the three of us neared Hever. It felt wonderful to be out in the countryside of England once more, with George on one side of me and Mary the other. Behind us a small wooden carriage was being carted along by men in Howard livery, holding our few belongings for the week. I had purchased an entire trunk full of presents for the girls. Not just beautiful gowns in the French fashion, but bolts of bright silk, new nightgowns, embroidered kerchiefs and ribbons. I knew that the girls would love them, although both my husband and father were confused as to why I spent so much money on what they called 'mere girls'. But my girls were nieces to the woman who would soon be Queen of England. They would be cousins to whatever children she may have. So, in my eyes, they would not be 'mere' at all.

"Look, I see it!" Mary declared brightly. I tugged on the reins of my horse.

"I will race you there!" I challenged. The three of us laughed and galloped towards the castle, eager to see our children.

Four young children stood nervously outside the doors of Hever, with two nurses behind them. Catherine was only just the oldest, a slender and beautiful six year old with the demanding eyes of her father. Beside her was Alice, aged five, with think dark curls and a pretty blue gown, beaming at me and holding the hand of her little sister Margaret. Finally, little Henry stood there, a sweet and robust four year old, a miniature of his father. As Catherine and Henry rushed to their mother, Alice and Margaret rushed to us.

"Mama, Papa!" cried Alice, hugging us both in turn, "I missed you"

"We missed you too" George told her firmly, "But things have been busy at court and we have only recently returned from Calais"

"With lots of presents for both of you, too" I added with a fond smile.

Margaret hung back from us, her little fist pressed against her mouth, looking scared. Alice turned to her and took her hand.

"Don't be worried, Margaret. Look, it is only Mama and Papa" she told her sister gently. Margaret moved her fist from her mouth and gave us a trembling smile. George held out his arms towards her.

"Will you give me a hug, Margaret?" he asked her. She beamed and trotted towards him, and he held her tightly. I smiled at them, then scooped Margaret into my arms, anchoring her onto my hip.

"We bought you lots of presents from Calais. Do you want to see them?" I asked, smiling.

It was lovely to be with the girls again. I helped them try on their new dresses while George and Mary waited outside with Catherine and Henry, so that the girls could go in to show them each new gown, preening and twirling as they did so. We spent the rest of the days playing with them outside. Now that they were older there was no end to the games we could think of. We played hunting, and took them for gentle rides on our horses, and chased them around the gardens for hours and hours.

In the evenings when Mary was helping her own children, George and I would tuck the girls into the bed they shared, brush their hair and tell them stories or sing to them until they fell asleep.

"Tell us about you" said Alice sleepily one night, "How did you fall in love?"

George and I smiled at each other.

"Well, I loved Papa from when I was a very little girl, as young as Margaret" I said, poking Margaret's stomach lightly, making her giggle and squirm, "But I am not sure when he fell in love with me"

"When we were children, because Mama was younger than me, I thought of her as more of a little sister. I did not realise until she came back to court a few years ago that I loved her"

"And soon after we realised this, you were born, Alice, and then Margaret here" I finished. I did not want to go into details of the years in between with my young and naive daughters.

The two of them had fallen asleep without hearing the end of the story, their cheeks flushed, their breathing steady. I smiled adoringly at them.

"They are so beautiful" I said proudly, leaning on George's shoulder.

"True English Roses" he agreed, "And Margaret looks so like you, and Alice like Anne. I shall have to keep an eye on them both when they are older, and make sure that their beauty is not taken advantage of"

"You will protect them, then, even though no-one knows they are yours. Even though –" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Even though they are illegitimate?"

George looked at me, alarmed, "You know that I do not think of them as illegitimate, Elizabeth. They are my daughters. I will always protect them, as long as I am alive to do so"

"I am sure you will" I agreed, relieved. I gulped.

"And...you would treat every child of yours in this way?"

"Well...yes. Why ever do you ask?"

"George...I am pregnant"

**A/N: It seems like she is pregnant again really quick, but actually three years have passed since Margaret, as I mentioned in the AN of the last chapter. Just so you don't think it's getting a bit much, I thought I had better explain.**


	16. Wonderful'

**A/N: I am a little concerned about writing this chapter, but I think I can manage it...hopefully. Just to let you know, this chapter contains a sensitive topic that may upset some people. I better not have given away what happens by saying that...I bet Shout In a Whisper has guessed. She seems to have quite an uncanny ability for that! Lol! Please read and review! George POV.**

"George!" Anne exclaimed, rushing forward to meet me, "I am so glad to see you!"

I let her embrace me and kiss my cheeks, confused, "But, Anne, you see me every day"

"Yes, well, today is different! Today is a most merry day! Is it not, ladies?" she asked brightly. Her ladies all looked and her and nodded enthusiastically, but I knew that they had no better idea than I of what she was talking about. Elizabeth and my cousin Madge looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

"Anne, what are you talking about?" I asked at last. I heard Elizabeth's irresistible giggle. Anne sighed.

"Honestly, George, you can be such a dolt" she teased. Elizabeth gave a little cough of indignation and Anne turned to look at her.

"Lady Elizabeth! Come with me at once" she demanded, "And you, George. Mary already knows"

"Knows what?" I asked in exasperation, exchanging a glance with Elizabeth as we followed Anne into her bedchamber. I saw the ladies all frowning at us in confusion.

"I think they think that we're up to no good in here" I said worriedly, shutting the door on their curious faces. Anne laughed.

"Oh, that's no business of theirs. And for heaven's sake, don't look so scared Elizabeth, I'm not really angry with you! I just needed to get away from those gossips in there" she glanced towards to the door, then squealed and twirled around the room.

"I haven't seen her this excitable since we were children" Elizabeth muttered to me.

"It's the sleep deprivation" I whispered back, "It makes her a little...giddy"

"I can hear you!" Anne trilled, rushing over to us and grabbing our hands in hers, "And it is not the sleep deprivation. You really are silly. No, I have some wonderful news"

"That's all you ever seem to say nowadays" I said, half teasing, half serious. But my sister just laughed again.

"Oh George. I am with child!" she announced proudly. I stared at her.

"But you and the king are not married" I pointed out, "So what is the use of that?"

"Honestly – do you think I would be telling you it was wonderful news if I had not worked out the solution to that little problem? You need not fuss, George – the King is going to marry me!"

"Anne, he has been saying that for six years. As far as I am aware, circumstances haven't changed much" I pointed out.

"But he is going to marry me tonight, in secret! With only a few witnesses! And he is assured by Cranmer that soon the divorce proceedings will be over completely, so that we can then declare that we are wed! Then I will be crowned Queen of England, and my son will be born a Prince!" she announced.

"Who will be witnesses?" I asked worriedly.

"The Duke of Suffolk, the King's dearest friend, although he is not fond of me...the two of you, Mary and Father. And I think possibly Sir Henry Norris. We only need a small number of people"

"Thank you, Anne" mumbled Elizabeth awkwardly, "It is most gracious of you"

"Nonsense, there is no-one else I would rather have with me at my own wedding!" Anne declared, kissing Elizabeth firmly on both cheeks, "You are a dear friend to me. And to the entire Boleyn family!"

_Now probably isn't the best time to tell her that Bess is pregnant_, I thought wryly.

* * *

We made a strangely solemn procession through the darkened halls that night. Father stood proudly by Anne's side as he walked her towards the small chapel room where we knew Henry and his companion Charles Brandon would be waiting. I hung back a little with Elizabeth and Mary.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? You look unwell" Mary inquired softly. Elizabeth just nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...feel a little sick. Nothing to worry about" she replied, quickening her pace so that Mary and I were forced to keep time with her.

We gathered in the chapel where the King, Norris, Brandon and a queasy looking minister were waiting. Anne gave Henry a glowing and confident smile, and he took her hand and beamed fondly back at her.

As the priest began the service, I tried to listen attentively, but found my mind wandering. Soon, my sister would be Queen of England – or so she said. It had been so close these past few years that she could almost have touched it – any of us Boleyns could – but now it was real and happening. My sister would soon be the wife of the King! The King of England! She carried his son and heir in her belly! And soon we would rise to unimaginable wealth and power –

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a tiny cry of alarm from behind me. No-one else seemed to have heard it, but I turned slightly and saw Elizabeth, her face pale, her hands clenched over her stomach. For a moment her wide eyes locked with mine, sending a rush of panic and fear through me, and she swept quickly yet silently from the room.

After that, I was so anxious that I simply longed for the wedding to end. As soon as it was over I congratulated my sister and her new husband, bowed, and apologised, before hastily leaving the room. My footsteps quickened as I neared Elizabeth's and Phillip's rooms, until I was almost running.

I opened the door to their shared antechamber, then walked quickly through the adjoining corridor and went to Elizabeth's door. I rapped lightly on the door and then pushed it open.

Elizabeth was laying in her bed, curled up on her side, clawing at her hair and scalp with her sharp fingernails, weeping. I ran to her.

"Bess! What happened, why did you leave?" I asked, my voice coming out faster than I had intended.

"I lost it" she whispered, gasping between her sobs, " I lost the baby"

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice trembling. She nodded and slowly pulled back the sheets, showing me the bloodstained sheets underneath her. I gave a choking sort of gasp and she pulled the covers back into place.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry"

I lay down on top of the sheets beside her and held her in my arms, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Don't apologise, please, Bess, I know it wasn't your fault" I found to my surprise that I was weeping to, "I'm sorry too. But don't apologise anymore, Bess"

"My baby" she whispered, still crying, "My poor baby is dead, and my husband will kill me"

"Hush now, sweetheart" I whispered to her, "And go to sleep now, my love. Sleep and in the morning it will all feel better. I promise you, it will all be fine in the end. You must trust me, Elizabeth"

"I do trust you" she whispered back, tears still streaming as she closed her eyes, "It is me that I don't trust anymore"

**A/N: Wow, I just cried writing that. Please review and feedback on this! **


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this, it's sort of a update type thing before Anne's coronation in the next chapter (I'm very excited about that XD). Elizabeth's POV.**

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I still miss you too. Especially now that you have told me your good news – I am so happy for you! When is the child due – maybe Father will let me come back to court for the birth, as he kept me away from Margaret's birth? My husband is well, as are little Eric and Elena. It is so sad that they have never met their Godmother – I hope that they will one day soon._

_I am also excited for Anne – please give her my best wishes, fondest thoughts and joyous congratulations, and inform her of the sisterly love I still bear for her._

_Once again, I offer you my thoughts and congratulations! You must congratulate George, too, and write to me even more often to tell me how you are._

_Your dear and true friend and cousin,_

_Aurora_

I looked at the letter one last time, then ripped it up and threw it to the floor, weeping.

* * *

I smiled over at Anne from across the room. She was sitting with the King, her stomach showing only a small curve of a bump, symbolising the child that she carried. Her coronation would happen in a week's time, and she glowed with beauty and power as she sat on her throne, every inch a Queen although she was not yet crowned.

My face fell again as she looked away, thinking that maybe I would have been that big by now if my baby had lived. Maybe bigger. I had not yet told my husband, and every so often I saw him watching me suspiciously, wondering why I did not show. I feared his reaction too much to be able to explain to him what had happened, and I was in such deep melancholy that I could not have lived with his displeasure as well as my own distress and George's poorly masked sadness.

I sipped from my goblet of wine and watched the dancers spin around, a mass of colour and vibrancy. As the dance ended George came over to my husband and I, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Lord Phillip, may I have your wife's hand for this dance?"

Phillip looked at me crossly, "I suppose so. Maybe you can bring some cheer to her with your dancing – she has been in a peculiar temper of late, hardly saying a word and not smiling at all"

"Yes," George agreed quickly, "I – "

"What is it about my behaviour that displeases you, husband? Maybe I have not been happy of late and simply do not wish to smile" I retorted sharply. I had never answered back to my husband before, and he did not like it.

"Do not talk to me like that, Elizabeth. Women are not supposed to answer back. Anyway, it is not my fault that pregnancy makes you sour"

George froze beside me, his smile fading on his lips, though somehow he managed to fix it there and not say a word. I blushed and looked away from my husband at the floor, then forced myself to look him in the eyes.

"I am not pregnant, husband" I whispered, "I miscarried the child"

I saw Phillip's face freeze too, and his darted towards George, whose hands lightly brushed my hair before he tactfully walked away. Phillip's face paled, then he gripped me by the wrist and dragged me closer to him.

"You lost it?" he hissed.

"Yes" I mumbled. He let go of me and sighed, shaking his head.

"What can I do with you, Elizabeth? How did you lose the child? Have you sinned in some way?" he demanded.

_It was another man's child_, I thought guiltily, _But my affair with George is not a sin. I love him, and he loves me – God_ _knows that, and He will not judge us for it, I am sure._

"No" I replied after that moment of hesitation, "I am sure that I have not"

"Then how did this happen?" he asked, sounding exasperated, "You must go to church in the morning to repent for any sins you may have unwittingly committed"

"Yes, husband" I agreed meekly, "May I be excused?"

"If you will" he agreed, and I swept hastily through the throngs of people, my heart hammering. I was scared, worried, fearful, and melancholy. What if I could not have another child? What if something had gone wrong inside me and I would never have another child?

I gave a small, choked, terrified sob and quickly entered my chamber, dismissing the maid there who was tidying the messy floor. I flung myself onto the bed and lay there, my face buried into my hands.

I do not know if I slept or not. I seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, in and out of dreams. My dreams were haunted by visions of my surviving girls, and a tiny baby boy, crying loudly, his beautiful face marred by distress.

I woke with a start after a third vision of the wailing babe and sat up quickly. I still wore my clothing from earlier that evening and my corset was beginning to dig painfully into the flesh on my back. I could not call the maid back at this late hour, so I strained to remove the gown and corset myself. Even when I had undressed and wearing my thin chemise, I was still restless and had only a fitful sleep.

I awoke sometime in the morning at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Enter" I called sleepily, not bothering to find out who it was. George entered – although I could not see him from under the bed sheets, I recognised the sound of his footsteps.

"Elizabeth? Why are you not awake?" he asked anxiously, sitting down heavily on the bed beside me. I felt him stroking my long hair and turned to face him so that my lips were against his palm – I kissed it gently and he moved it away.

"I had a troubled sleep last night, and barely slept at all. I had strange dreams that insisted on waking me continuously" I explained, sitting up and smiling at him weakly, "I am tired, is all. Has anyone missed me?"

"No-one except Mary and I seems to have noticed. I think you are safe for now" he kissed my forehead gently, "I am sorry I could not come to you last night. How did things fare with your husband?"

"Not well. He suggested – well, ordered, actually – that I go to chapel and repent for any sins I may have committed. I suppose I understand his reasoning. I shall go this afternoon" I told him, "Why could you not come last night?"

He sighed, "Jane would not let me out of her sight. She truly is a vile woman. She was like a bitch on heat last night, I had no choice but to lie with her –"

"You lay with her?" I interrupted, indignant, "Why?"

He looked surprised, "She is my wife, Elizabeth. And as I told you, I didn't exactly have a choice"

"Of course you had a choice. It is the husband that has the choice of whether to summon his wife to his bed or not, or to share her bed. So do not lie to me. You did have a choice"

"I did not! Elizabeth, my parents expect children from this union with Jane. They need an heir from me to claim the Boleyn Inheritance when I am gone"

"Why not allow your living children to take the inheritance?" I replied sardonically, even though I knew that he could not.

"Elizabeth, I would if I could! You know that! Anyway, however much I dislike it, I accept that you lie with your husband!"

"I lie with my husband because I am a woman, and I do not have the choices that you have as a man! Do you not think I would refuse to lie with him if I had the power?!"

"What is wrong with you this morning? You are acting like – like my wife! Yes, you are being as petty and jealous as Jane!"

I gasped angrily, "How dare you compare me to that serpent?!"

"You are being ridiculous!"

"I am not! I am just telling you how I feel!" I protested furiously. He growled and got up.

"Well I cannot listen to another word of your nagging!" he snapped, storming out.

"Don't leave me, for God's sake, George! I love you, you idiot!" I screamed after him.

I did not know whether I wanted to weep or scream some more.

I chose to weep.

**A/N: Well, no relationship can be completely idyllic, right? Please review!**


	18. Coronation

**A/N: Yay, something awesome is going to happen in this chapter! Well, two awesome things if you count the coronation itself. Hehe. Well, I think it's awesome anyway. George's POV. Contains one use of strong language.**

I had not spoken to Elizabeth for five days.

Five days. That was the longest we had ever gone without speaking in all those years that she had been my mistress.

I still looked at her, of course I did. I watched her when I was sure that she was not watching me. I watched her smile and flirt and chatter and sit demurely beside her husband as normal, and wished I could hold her again.

But she had said some cruel and bitter things to me, and I could not forget them as easily as I wished too. I had never seen her so envious and angry before, although in some ways the anger made me want her more.

As much as I was desperate to hold my own and not apologise first, I couldn't help but feel guilty. She had, indeed, recently lost a child, our child, and I knew that she feared that if she ever carried a child again, she would lose that one too – that was bound to make her a little unstable. It was unfair of her to take her frustration out on me, but I understood why she had done it.

So now the two of us were stuck in a vicious circle, neither of us able to get past our pride and apologise, unable to reconcile ourselves that we may be wrong.

"George, do stop dreaming! Look, here we are! The Tower of London!" Anne declared excitedly, beaming at me. I looked around me and shuddered.

"I don't like it here, Anne" I muttered somewhat sourly. Anne sighed, irritated, and pinched my elbow, hard, with her sharp nails. I gave a yelp of pain.

"Anne!" I exclaimed. I saw Elizabeth, who was just behind us, press her lips together to stop her giggle.

"Well, George, you can be so...dreary, sometimes! Why don't you like it here?"

"I can't explain it. It's...forbidding, somehow. It makes me feel....well, scared. Like something bad is going to happen"

I felt Anne's hand sting my cheek and winced, "Don't ever say that again" she snapped, "It is the eve of my coronation! Nothing could go wrong now – it is a truly golden world!"

Elizabeth coughed gently and Anne turned to look at her, "What, Elizabeth?"

"Well...I almost understand what George means" she mumbled, not looking at me, "It is frightening here. I hope we never have to come again"

Anne sighed and twirled around the room, "But of course we shall come here again – for the coronation of my son!" she announced proudly, "And just look at these rooms! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes" I agreed weakly, knowing it was best not to argue with Anne – In this mood she often became giddy and spiteful.

"Stunning" Elizabeth agreed. The other ladies, including my sweeter sister, nodded eagerly. Anne smiled fondly at them all.

"Ah" she said, flinging herself onto her canopied bed, "I truly am the most happy!"

* * *

I found my place in Anne and Henry's train and hovered there beside my Father, Uncle and Mother. Mary was standing in the crowd of giggling, overeager ladies in their best dresses, chatting to Elizabeth and cousin Madge.

Although I could not tell her so for fear of breaking our stalemate, Elizabeth looked stunning. Her long hair dripped with strands of gold and pearl, and big, bright jewels that must have been given to her by Anne – I was the only person who usually bought her jewels – maybe Anne had simply taken over the role. Although red was Elizabeth's preferred colour, that day she wore a dress in a shade of shimmering, pale blue with silver thread embroidery and pale gold underskirts, showing a little at the bottom of the dress and on the slashed bodice.

"Onward we go!" Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk announced – he had been appointed Constable for the day, and was taking it very seriously.

As the procession began to move, we waited tentatively for the shouts of the crowd. I knew that they disliked Anne for what had happened to the poor Queen Katherine, but surely now that Anne would be Queen, and carried England's heir in her belly, they would grow to love her? As Father had said, they could not stay hooked on the Spanish Queen forever.

It seemed, however that they had.

"Why aren't they cheering?" I hissed to Mother. She did not answer me, smiling regally herself and nodding to the people. Anne kept her face a mask of polite composure, waving elegantly to the stony-faced commoners. Before I could stop myself I had shot a worried glance in Elizabeth's direction, as I always did when something panicked me. I stopped myself just before she noticed this.

"King's whore!" a woman's voice cried out from in the midst of the people.

"Long live the good Queen Katherine!" another cried.

"All hail the Princess Mary!" said a male voice. The guards at the back of the procession began to mingle with the crowds to weed out the rebels. Father glared at the peasants with fury and defiance, while I kept my gaze firmly forward, following Anne's dignified example. I had never been more proud of my sister, nor more thankful for her haughtiness.

As we neared Westminster Abbey, the people grew bolder with their cries.

"Concubine!"

"Witch!"

"Whore!"

As more guards departed the procession to deal with the people, I felt more and more uneasy. I almost cried out in relief as we neared the abbey and the crowds thinned, and we were met by the group of nobles who would be coming with us.

I heard a voice cry out, "Elizabeth!" and saw Elizabeth's head turn and her face light up brighter than the sun.

"Aurora!" she gasped. I spotted my childhood friend, who had been banished from court for many years now, dash into the group of Anne's ladies and hide herself in the centre of them. I craned my neck to get a better look at her reunion with Elizabeth, but all I could see was the two of them hugging each other tightly before linking arms and continuing on. Aurora looked back at me, then turned and whispered something to Elizabeth with a giggle. Elizabeth shook her head and Aurora gasped and clung to her cousin more tightly than before. I wondered what had happened between them.

I felt strangely void of emotion watching my sister upon her throne. I saw the pride and happiness on her face when the crown was placed upon her rich dark hair, the sceptre and the cross in her hands, although she attempted to hide it. But I myself felt nothing but guilt and regret. The cries of the people in the street had made me feel terrible about my small part in usurping Queen Katherine, who had always been good and just. And seeing the concern on Aurora's face when she spoke to Elizabeth had made me regret not making up with her earlier.

We all rose to our feet as the archbishop pronounced the last words of the ceremony.

"Behold, Queen Anne of England! Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" we all chorused in return. As we began to leave, Aurora held back and came towards me.

"George, how lovely to see you!" she said sweetly.

"And you, Aurora. Has your husband come with you to court?"

"Yes, of course. Anne summoned both of us back. But that is not what I want to discuss with you. I want to know what has happened betwixt you and my dear cousin. And if you don't tell me I shall let everyone here see you get hurt by a mere woman" she threatened. I couldn't help smiling.

"You haven't changed. But why do you want to know? What had Elizabeth said?" I asked anxiously.

"Only that the two of you have argued and are not speaking. What happened?"

I gulped, "She lost the baby"

Aurora gasped and I saw her eyes fill with tears, "Oh, poor Elizabeth! No wonder she looked so awkward when I asked if she was well. But you did not get angry with her because of that, did you?"

"Of course not! No, she was acting very strangely, being very jealous and unreasonable-"

"Oh no, who have you fucked now?" Aurora sighed. I glared at her.

"No-one except her! Well...and Jane. But she is my wife, I have no choice – "

"Alright, alright, I understand. But you must make it up with her, George. I have never seen her so distressed before. She is in such a deep melancholy that I fear for her health. And I know that it is just your damned pride that is getting in the way of you apologising. Now, go to her, quickly" Aurora ordered, "The two of you have something too precious to lose"

I walked away from her and over to Elizabeth, who was chattering lightly to Aurora's husband Thomas. He departed, however, as I came towards them, and I spotted Aurora gesturing furiously to him.

"Well, congratulations" said Elizabeth, curtseying awkwardly, "You are now brother to the Queen of England"

"Yes" I mumbled awkwardly, "Elizabeth, I...I'm sorry. About the other night. I did not mean to upset you so"

"It wasn't your fault. I – I was distressed because of the baby, I had no right to be so...jealous. I know that you must sleep with your wife and produce legitimate heirs for your family. I am sorry too"

We smiled weakly at each other.

"I missed you" I told her, "You really are very attractive when you are angry"

"Maybe I should scream at you more often then" she said, winking at me before walking away. I laughed and went to join my family in the procession.

The love game was resumed.

**A/N: See, I told you – Aurora came back! I was missing her and I knew that Anne wouldn't have forgotten about her, so...and I had to make George and Elizabeth make up, otherwise there would be no story! Please Review!**


	19. Heir

A**/N: I was surprisingly proud of the last chapter, but even I am pleased that George and Elizabeth are back to normal! Well, now that Anne is Queen, everything has to be perfect, right? Elizabeth's POV.**

"You will all behave with the utmost modesty, and take care not to behave lewdly or promiscuously with any of the gentlemen here at court. Those of you who are married should set an example to the younger girls" Anne paused and shot me a stern look which I studiously ignored, "And also continue to behave with a good degree of maturity and propriety yourselves. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty" we all mumbled innocently. Anne stopped pacing and stood quite still in front of us, her hand resting on her full belly.

"You must all understand that this is not Queen Katherine's court. I will not tolerate sluts in my ladies, nor have them parading around under my husband, the King's, nose like prize ponies. This is a new era, and you must all accept it as such. You have all gladly sworn the oath and I have placed an English bible here for your guidance and enjoyment"

As she swept from the room we all giggled and curtsied, then Aurora rushed over to me.

"I'm so glad to be back" she sighed, "Look, I have an excuse to wear proper gowns again!"

"Why, what did you do when you were living with Thomas?" I asked, eyebrows raised, "Walk around naked?"

"Of course" Aurora giggled, "Well, until the children were born"

We both laughed and hugged each other, "Where are your children?" I asked her.

"I took them to Hever to stay with your children, and Mary's. It will be nice for them to meet their cousins and second cousins" Aurora shrugged, smiling, "I miss them, however. Do you feel like that about your girls?"

"Of course! I love my girls" I sighed, "It feels like forever since I last saw them. How I miss them"

I looked around at the other ladies, then leaned closer to Aurora, "Will you lie for me?"

"Why?" Aurora frowned. I giggled and pulled a small piece of parchment from my pocket.

"It is a note from George asking me to meet him as soon as I can. Please?"

"Oh, alright. I shall say you felt indisposed. But Anne will figure it out"

"She won't mind. She is his sister and my dear friend, remember?"

"I don't know, Bess. Now that she is Queen she might be a little more wary of your affair"

"Never!" I laughed, sweeping from the room before Aurora could continue. As I was walking hurriedly, I crashed into my father.

"Father!" I squeaked.

"Elizabeth. I was just coming to find you. I have some terrible news" said Father soberly.

My face paled, "Not my girls? My daughters, are they alright?"

"Your daughters? Of course! Why should they not be? No, I am talking about your mother"

"My – My Mother?" I stammered. Father nodded impatiently.

"Yes. I hear that she died in childbirth this previous night"

"What? But – you never even told me that she was with child! How – what of the child?"

"He was stillborn" Father sighed, sounding bitter. I stared at him, my lips trembling.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked croakily.

"Because you have your own children to think of. You have not yet been pregnant since you lost your child"

"Father, that was only a month or so ago! I cannot control these things!" I protested strongly. Father sighed again, though more in exasperation this time.

"Learn to control them" he snapped before walking away. My legs shook and still I felt my lips quiver and my eyes well with tears. I had never been particularly close to my Mother, but I had loved and admired her all the same.

My legs almost gave way as I hurried on to George's rooms, my heart pounding. When I skidded to a halt outside the door and knocked, I was breathless.

"Elizabeth? What ever is the matter?" George asked in confusion, seeing my teary eyes and pale face.

"Father has just told me that my mother died giving birth to a stillborn son. But he had not even told me that she was with child! And now she is dead!" I wailed. George pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry" he mumbled. I smiled bravely and quickly wiped my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not being very good company, am I?" I joked, grinning despite myself. He laughed.

"It isn't your fault. You have had terrible news. I quite understand. But I actually called you to me to give you a present I recently had secretly commissioned for you" George explained, moving away from me and going over to a heavy looking dark wood box on his desk.

"You didn't have to get me a present! There is no special occasion as far as I am aware" I reminded him sternly, but he just smiled and handed over the box. I opened it curiously and gasped at the sight of the gold locket studded with small rubies and diamonds.

"It's beautiful" I breathed excitedly.

"Open it" he ordered. I did.

Inside were two small miniature portraits. George was on the left and I on the right.

"Who did this?" I asked, "It's the best present I've ever had"

"Master Holbein. He is a recent patron of our family. I sat for my portrait, but he had to paint you only from a sketch I found that I had done of you"

"Well, it must have been a very good sketch" I commented, fastening the locket around my neck and closing it, "It really is beautiful. Thank you"

"You are quite welcome" George grinned, bowing to me. I giggled and smiled, moving closer to him.

"I suppose you are expecting some show of gratitude?" I asked, smirking. He considered for a moment, then laughed.

"Well, I may have been hoping for a little reward, yes" he admitted. I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Then you were quite right to hope" I giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

We circled, a crowd of vultures waiting for the eagle.

The King paced alone in a corner, allowing no-one to talk to him or even look at him.

The Duke of Norfolk and Sir Thomas murmured to one another in another corner.

George and I hovered in the centre, too nervous to even pace. As Anne's screams grew louder, the need for a male heir, a surviving Queen, was emphasised.

Aurora, Mary and Anne's mother were all in the birthing chamber with our straining Queen of England.

"It has to be a boy" George hissed at me, "She promised him a boy"

"I know" I whispered back, glancing at the King, "She can't be seen as a liar by anyone. Poor Anne. At least I had no pressure to give birth to a boy. Well, not much anyway"

"Well, it was certainly a lot less pressure than what my poor sister has to deal with" George sighed. We shuffled closer together and listened anxiously to Anne's yells for any sign of ending or relief.

"It isn't going well" I muttered after a while of this, "Did I ever last this long?"

"Definitely. I almost died of fear waiting for Alice and of boredom waiting for Margaret"

I giggled, "Hush. Your Father is watching us"

"You might well tell me to hush, when my sister is in labour with the heir to the throne of Englan-" he stopped as Anne's screaming ceased. We all froze, barely breathing from fear.

Before I could stop myself I had grabbed George's hand, but no-one was watching us. Or so I thought, until Jane burst in, looking morbidly curious, her eyes widening at mine and George's intertwined hands. I pulled away from him and allowed Jane to take my place, hovering beside him.

Mary slipped out and hesitated when she saw the King.

"Elizabeth, could you come in here, please?" Mary must have realised that asking only for me was a public snub to Jane, so quickly added, "And you, Jane"

Jane and I followed Mary into the room, and saw Anne, holding a bundle in her arms, her face shining with sweat, and....tears.

"Oh Anne" I breathed. Anne's mother Elizabeth sighed and turned to her daughter.

"I shall fetch the King. Put a smile upon your face this instant, girl. We want him to think you are still capable, despite this obvious mistake"

"It wasn't a mistake" Anne defended her child weakly, but her mother had already gone. Jane was looking smug, so I moved quickly away from her.

"Anne, don't worry. Let me look at her" I said gently. Aurora hovered anxiously beside me, and I gripped her hand tightly to keep myself from sobbing along with Anne.

She tilted the babe towards me so that I could see her small, dainty, well-formed face and shock of bright red curls like her Father's. She wailed and Anne rocked and held her carefully.

"She is beautiful, Anne...I mean, your Majesty. And if your grace can have daughters, then you can have sons" I reminded her.

"Can I?" she snapped, "And where are your sons? Oh yes, I forgot, you have only two bastard daughters"

I flinched away from her, my face betraying my hurt, when the King strode in.

Aurora, Mary and I automatically shuffled tighter together.

"They tell me she is a girl and she is healthy?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, your Majesty" Anne whispered, "I am sorry"

"There is no need for apologies. We have a healthy daughter, and by God's good grace, boys will follow" Henry said firmly, walking away hastily. Anne gulped loudly and began to cry again quite silently, clutching her daughter to her.

"Elizabeth" I heard her murmur, "My Elizabeth"

Did she really name her daughter after me?

I slipped out of the room, my face pale from sadness and anger and fear all mingled together. George came over to me.

"A girl?" he asked, stunned. I nodded.

"Yes. She is most distressed. Though that did not stop her saying some very unkind things about our daughters, and the fact that I myself have no boys" I huffed. George sighed and gave me a quick hug.

"That really is so like Anne. Taking her anger out on someone close to her. I'm sorry. I'll make sure that she apologises"

"It's alright" I agreed forlornly, "I understand. But what will she do now?"

"Be a Queen" said George simply, "And have a boy"

**A/N: Yay, I love Elizabeth! She's so cute. The baby, I mean, not my Elizabeth. Now I'm confusing myself. Anyway, please review!**


	20. Mistress

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I wasn't too sure about it but I think it sort of came out okay. George's POV.**

_Her eyes gleam the sapphire blue of a thousand seas, _

_Her hair sets aflame in the light of a thousand candles,_

_Her temper rages across a thousand battlefields,_

_Her soul reaches out to-_

"George?"

Jane's nasal, inquisitive voice interrupted the stream of words coming from my quill. I flung the quill down and turned over the parchment, hiding my hideous first attempt at an ode to Elizabeth.

"What is it, Jane?" I asked impatiently.

My wife hovered, looking awkward.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked. I frowned.

"Who?"

"Elizabeth"

"My newborn niece? What do you think I am, Jane?" I exclaimed, deliberately misunderstanding her. She sighed.

"No, I meant the Lady Elizabeth Smythe"

I stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"Well, the two of you get on so very well – "

"No, Jane" I lied firmly, "Elizabeth is like a sister to me"

"But you dance with her"

"I dance with Anne and Mary, and I'm not sleeping with them"

"And you talk with her"

"I talk with you, don't I?"

"Not really. But I didn't mean it like that. I mean...you really seem to care about what she says. You always stop to listen to her. And when you dance with her you look at her...as though you want her. And you held hands with her"

"This is ridiculous, Jane. I only held hands with her because I was nervous about Anne's health and the gender of her child" I snapped.

"But Anne said...Anne said that Elizabeth had only two girls, and they were both bastards" Jane stammered. I froze. I hated anyone calling my children bastards under normal circumstances, but this was so much worse.

"And what, pray, does that have to do with me?" I inquired coolly.

Jane's eyes widened and stayed rigid on my face, "They're yours, aren't they? Her bastard girls? She loathes her husband, and he despairs of her, I see it in the way they treat each other. And you despise me. So the two of you met for comfort, and...." she gulped, "It became an affair. She's your mistress"

"Jane!" I cried, horrified at her almost accuracy, "This is so far-fetched! I have no clue where you get these silly ideas!"

"They aren't silly!" Jane screamed suddenly, "They're true!"

We sat in stony, stunned silence.

"Jane, it is a lie" I said quietely.

"George, it is the truth"

"Stop this foolishness at once, Jane"

"I will not. You have no children with me, but you have two pretty little harlot girls with her"

"Don't call them that!" I growled, before I could stop myself. I heard her swallow noisily and prayed that she would not cry.

"Fine. I won't call your devil children harlots, or bastards. But I will ask this" she paused, glaring at me, "Do you love her?"

"Jane, if I remember correctly, I never actually said that she was my mistress, nor that her daughters were my own. So where are you drawing these accusations from?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I am not a fool!" Jane yelled, "I am no fool and she is your lover! They are your children! You have been deceiving me!"

"Jane, be calm!"

"I cannot! She is a whore, just like your precious sister, just like the Queen. They are both whores and now you are an unfaithful husband. You are as bad as they are"

"Never call Elizabeth or my sisters whores again, Jane. I won't stand for it. It is wrong for you to come up with these silly stories and then badmouth the victims of them. You are a cruel woman and an unjust wife, and I would thank you to leave me now"

"I won't" Jane hissed, her face suddenly very hard and cold, "I will wait until the morning. And then I will go and tell Lord Phillip all about his pretty little wife's promiscuous ways"

I rose from my seat at once and rushed over to her, gripping her tightly by the shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides.

"No, Jane, you mustn't, you won't" I pleaded. She smirked, though her eyes were wet.

"See, it is all true. You have been her lover for years. You have had children with her. You have lain with me and thought of her!" her voice cracked, "I will not stand for it either. I will tell Lord Phillip everything. After that I will be surprised if your precious Elizabeth manages to survive his wrath, let alone her Father's. She will be banished from court, thrust into poverty and forced to raise two bastard children on money that would not even feed a palfrey" she sounded delighted at the thought.

"Jane, please. Don't do that to her. Or to the children. Please"

"My mind is made up, George"

"I will do anything" I promised rashly, "Anything, if you swear not to tell anyone of this whole affair"

Jane vile smirk turned easily into a vindictive smile.

"Alright" she agreed, "I will do as you ask. On one condition"

"Anything" I agreed.

"You will never refuse to lie with me again" she demanded softly, "If you refuse I will tell Lord Phillip all that he can be told. Do you agree to that?"

I suppressed a shudder of disgust and outrage. I didn't want to agree to that, ever. But if I did not, I would never see Elizabeth again. She would be banished from court and I would never see her, or Alice, or Margaret, ever again. I could not live with that. I could never live with that.

"Yes" I croaked, "I agree to that"

"Good" she gave me a horribly sickly smile, "Then I will expect you in my bed as soon as you have finished what you were writing. Good night"

As she walked away I turned back to the ode and quickly scribbled it out, turning it into a letter.

_Elizabeth,_

_Jane knows everything. She figured it out after something Anne said about the girls. She wanted to tell your husband everything, but I made her swear not to. Unfortunately and disgustingly for me, her one condition was that I could never refuse to lie with her ever again. But on the upside, she has not said that I must end the affair, nor said she will tell anyone of it, and she says nothing of not allowing me to see the children._

_I am sorry that I must agree to this, but it is for the sake of our children's futures and for the love we bear for one another._

_You ever faithful and loving servant, _

_George_

**A/N: I really hate Jane sometimes. Actually, although I know Shout in a Whisper likes her, I hate Jane all the time. But yeah, Shout in a Whisper did manage to guess a little of what was going to happen, so a round of applause for her! Please review.**


	21. Hiding

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and favourites I've had lately, I really appreciate it! Elizabeth's POV.**

"Stupid woman" I muttered to Aurora, "Who does she think she is?"

"Hm,I don't know – George's wife, maybe?" Aurora sighed, beginning to tire of my ranting, "Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, Bess"

"Yes, but why her? Why couldn't it have been...someone we are friends with? Like Mark Smeaton or Francis Weston – people who would not have made silly bargains in return for their silence" I complained. Aurora sighed again and reached out to place a holly and ivy garland onto my head.

"Be of good cheer, Elizabeth, it is Christmastide after all" she advised, admiring her deep red gown with satisfaction.

I gave Jane one last glare, then turned back to my cousin, "Very well. I will be as bright as I can be"

"Thank Heaven for that. What did you send the girls for Christmas?" Aurora asked, changing the subject.

"I sent them each a string of pearls, a new gown, a fur muff and an illuminated prayer book. I know George has also sent them some presents, but he refuses to tell me what they are. He says I must wait until we go to visit them in the new year. Will you come with us, and your husband?" I pleaded. Aurora smiled.

"I would love to, if Anne can spare me. Will Mary come with us?"

"I assume so. And I have an idea of who she will choose to be another escort for us" I couldn't help a giggle escaping me as my eyes darted towards Mary, who was talking quietely with Anne in a corner, both of them smirking.

"Yes. She does seem rather fond of him of late, does she not?" Aurora agreed, giggling with me.

"Anne will never allow her to marry him" I whispered, then stopped as I spotted the quiet, simpering Seymour girl coming in our direction. I found her extremely irksome and I knew that Anne was not keen on her either.

Aurora and I linked arms and walked quickly in the opposite direction, arranging ourselves in Anne's train, which Elizabeth Howard had begun to establish. We looked back to see the Seymour girl now in conversation with the other Jane, my current worst enemy.

"Smile, now" Aurora encouraged as we prepared to enter the Great Hall, "You must be happy at Christmas"

I laughed and we entered the room.

Everyone was already in a most festive mood. The recent execution of Sir Thomas More did not seemed to have dampened anyone's spirits, though I personally had been secretly appalled. People stood in clusters, laughing, exchanging small gifts and tokens, taking small bites of food from the arranged feast, gulping down goblets of wine from a hideous golden fountain in the centre of the room. The atmosphere was very merry and I soon found myself caught up in it.

I danced two dutiful dances with my husband, although I found him to be quite a terrible dancer and not at all enjoyable to partner in any dance. Francis Weston appeared, kissing my hand and behaving very flirtatiously, which made me laugh with surprise as we danced, especially upon seeing George's jealous scowl, then watching him scold Francis when the dance was over. Aurora and I swapped husbands for another dance, and I enviously noted that her husband was rather a good dancer.

Just as I was about to go over to Mary, I saw George gesture to me. I frowned in confusion, until he nodded his head towards one of the side corridors. I smiled and nodded once, very casually, and waited a few minutes before making my way down the corridor to my chamber.

"So now we are reduced to sneaking down corridors?" I asked tauntingly as I entered my chamber. He shrugged.

"Yes, but isn't that pretty much what we did before?"

I laughed, "Yes, I suppose it is. Do you know, Aurora is beginning to get vexed with me for moaning about Jane so often. As well, Jane looks at me now as though she has triumphed over me in some way. And when she is not doing that she is looking at me as if I am a whore" my voice lost its teasing edge and became bitter, "I am not a whore, George"

"No" George agreed, "You're my mistress. That's a more honourable thing by far"

That made me laugh again and I made my way over to him and slid onto his lap, "There, you have made me feel better about myself already"

"Now you must make me feel better about myself. I took a great hit to my self-esteem earlier when I saw Francis flirting with you and the two of you dancing so well" George huffed. I smirked.

"Ah, were you jealous? How sweet" I teased him. He pulled me tighter to him and kissed me fiercely, making all the witty remarks I had thought of disappear from my mind.

"How on earth is it possible to undo a corset?" George complained a few moments later, tugging roughly at the lace ties holding my corset together.

"It's easy" I laughed at him, "For a woman anyway" I added, my fingers deftly and easily managing to remove the corset. He stopped me, pulling me on top of him and kissing me again.

"Elizabeth?!"

I heard a call and a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth, are you in there? May I come in?"

I gasped, struggling to push George away from me as he kissed my neck, "George, it's my husband!"

George moved away from me at once, looking horrified.

"One moment, husband!" I called back quickly. I moved away from George, sliding hurriedly out of my skirt and flinging on my chemise instead. I grabbed George and pushed him forcefully behind my dressing screen.

"Stay there" I hissed, "Promise me you'll keep quiet?"

George nodded solemnly and I rushed to the door to open it.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? Why did you leave the revels so suddenly?" Phillip demanded to know. I gulped.

"All of the noise gave me rather a terrible headache, and the dancing was beginning to make me giddy. I came back here to rest until I had rid myself of my headache" I lied fluently, gesturing towards the rumpled bed where I had supposedly been sleeping.

Phillip looked suspicious, but did not question it, instead taking in my sparse amount of clothing. He reached towards me to brush away my hair, and I was forced to suppress a shudder.

"My poor little wife" he said lazily, "Well, you must rest and regain your energy?"

"Husband?" I squeaked, not liking his tone. He kissed me all of a sudden, his lips horribly slimy and horrible in contrast to George's lips. I stood still and unresponsive, tensing when I heard George's growl of frustration from his hiding place.

"I shall come to your bed tonight, as I have not done since you lost our child" Phillip decided firmly, "Goodbye, Elizabeth"

"Enjoy the revels, husband" I whispered, but he had already gone. I hovered for a moment, waiting, until George emerged.

"That was vile" he shuddered angrily, "Will you allow him to...?"

"I have no choice. I wish I could refuse him, but it is just not possible. I am sorry, George. But I love you, don't I, and at least this way he is not suspicious of us" I tried to comfort him, pulling him back down on the bed and leaning over him.

"Stay" I pleaded. He smiled at me weakly.

"Of course" he agreed, "There is nowhere else I would rather be" he kissed along my jaw and neck.

I sighed as I slipped out of my chemise, "Oh my love. There is nowhere for me without you"


	22. Retreat

**A/N: I think this is the longest I've ever gone without updating, but I've been so busy and stressed out this week....Please review! George POV.**

"Papa!"

I leapt down from my horse and rushed to my daughters, sweeping them up in my arms and holding them close, their sweet scent of roses and sunshine filling my senses.

"Is Mama here?" Alice asked eagerly, looking around for her mother.

"Of course, she is just showing your Aunt Aurora and Uncle Thomas where they should take their horses. Do you remember your Aunt, Alice?"

"A little" said Alice doubtfully. Margaret looked adorably confused.

"Well you will be able to reacquaint yourselves with her very soon. How do you find your cousins, Eric and Elena?"

"I like them" Margaret lisped, her round face bright, "They're little like me"

"Yes, I suppose they are" I agreed, "Now, we must wait here until Mama comes ba-"

"Girls!" Elizabeth called from behind me. I turned and grinned at her as the girls ran to her, squealing.

Aurora and Thomas hovered behind her, looking awkward. Just then two small children appeared, both of them blond and very good looking.

"Mama, Papa!" they chorused. Aurora noticed them and cried out, running over to them, Thomas close behind her, and the four of them embraced. Aurora gestured for Elizabeth to come over to them while I waited with the girls.

"This is your...Aunt Elizabeth" Aurora and Elizabeth had agreed beforehand that both of them would be given the title of Aunt to each others' children.

She smiled at the children, "Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you both"

"Thank you" the twins chorused. I came over to join them, holding Margaret while Alice trotted along beside me.

"Alice, Margaret, this is your Aunt Aurora and Uncle Thomas" I explained to them.

The children regarded us all for a moment until Mary rode into the court.

"Your silly race left me miles behind" she complained, jumping down from her horse, "Are you all reintroduced, because I could eat my own horse, I am so hungry?"

We all laughed and followed her inside.

* * *

"I can't sleep" Elizabeth complained, "I think I'm so used to you keeping me awake that I now find it impossible to sleep when I am supposed to"

"Don't blame me" I retorted as she snuggled closer to me, her head lying on my chest, "You keep me awake just as much as I do you"

"Hardly" Elizabeth protested, "Though I am actually keeping you awake right now, aren't I? Sorry"

We fell silent as her slim arms wrapped around my waist and her eyelids started to close.

"Elizabeth..."I began awkwardly.

"Mm?" she replied, her eyes opening reluctantly as she looked up at me.

"Do you...do you remember that time that you had told me that you had lain with...with the King?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Yes. Though, Heavens, don't tell Anne, she should kill me, I think" Elizabeth laughed, "But what of it?"

"I...do you ever wish that he had kept you as – as his mistress?"

"Good God, no! From what I can remember it was a rather horrific experience" she giggled, "But why do you wonder on it now?"

"I was just – just wondering, if I was – I mean, if I am – "

"My!" Elizabeth interrupted with a grin, "I do believe that I am finally beginning to see the self-conscious side of George Boleyn! You are wondering if you please me more than the King did, are you not?"

I blushed and finally managed to look at her, "Well, no, I – yes"

"Of course you do, fool. I would not still be your mistress if you did not, would I?" she was laughing almost hysterically by this time, "Besides, from what I remember of my night with the King – I had drunk rather a lot of wine, you know – I was screaming with pain rather than enjoyment"

"Good" I said, relieved. She laughed all the more loudly.

"You are a dolt, I tell you that now. Male pride and vanity really are most humorous" she giggled and settled down to close her eyes again.

"Besides, you are far more handsome" she muttered. I smiled smugly and began to fall asleep myself.

"George?"

"Mm?"

"You never did show me what you bought the girls for Christmas"

I grinned, "Oh, you'll see in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

"Palfreys?!" Elizabeth exploded, "Palfreys! You bought my children palfreys?!"

"They're my children too, Elizabeth. And anyway, they are plenty old enough to learn by now" I answered, taken aback by her reaction.

"No, they aren't! They're just little girls" Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth, Alice will be able to come to court in three years time, and Margaret is already almost six years old. They are quite able to be able to ride a small palfrey horse" I retorted sternly. Alice and Margaret looked at us anxiously from atop their palfreys.

"Don't make Papa take the ponies away, Mama" Margaret pleaded, "I gave her a name and everything"

I saw Elizabeth bite her lip and look nervously between me and our two daughters. She sighed deeply.

"Oh, alright. You may keep them. But you must only ride them if a grown up is with you. No galloping off into the forest, do you understand?"

"Yes Mama" they chorused. She smiled weakly at me.

"I cannot refuse them. Or you. How lucky the three of you are" she said sardonically. I laughed.

"Come, we can walk beside them and guide the horses" I suggested, taking the reins of Margaret's palfrey while Elizabeth took Alice's.

"What is the name of your horse, Alice?" I asked my eldest daughter.

"George" she said proudly, "Because he is a boy I wanted to name him for you"

I smiled equally proudly at my daughter, "Thank you, sweetheart. That is a most lovely gift. And you, Margaret?"

"Mine is called Elizabeth" lisped Margaret, beaming at her mother. Elizabeth blushed and smiled.

"Oh, Margaret, how lovely of you. We are very honoured" she grinned over at me and I grinned back.

I loved being at Hever.

**A/N: I want a palfrey **

**Please Review!**


	23. Banished

**A/N: Yay! I love writing this, as you all know by now. But I'm also sad because I'm way over halfway through now...there's definitely less than ten chapters left....but I will be writing a sequel! Please Review! Elizabeth's POV.**

"Elizabeth!"

I sighed and turned, following my mistress's demanding voice. She was hovering around with George and Aurora, looking concerned. I wandered over to them, automatically winding my arm around George's waist, as I always did when I was in Anne's rooms and Jane was not around. He grinned and leered and me, making me giggle.

"Oh, stop it, please! The two of you can be so sickening sometimes, you know" Anne huffed. I opened my mouth to make a sharp retort, but she stopped me at once.

"Have you seen Mary?" she interrupted, and I was surprised to hear the anxiety in her voice. I shook my head.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. When did you notice she was gone?"

"This morning, when I woke. She always attends on me in the morning" Anne complained, "This is most peculiar. And irritating. She knows I need her, and George and Aurora haven't seen her either"

I looked at Aurora and spotted her chewing awkwardly on her lip.

_Liar,_ the voice in my head decided, _She knows where Mary is!_

"Anne, one moment. I must speak to Aurora privately on a most urgent matter" I said sweetly.

"You cannot tell your Queen to wait a moment!" Anne scowled, glaring at me before sweeping away with George reluctantly on her tail. Aurora tried to slip away too, but I grabbed her skirt and stopped her.

"I don't know anything!" she squeaked. I grinned.

"You always have been and always will be a terrible liar. Now, you must tell me at once. Where is Mary?"

"I swore to her that I would not tell anyone. I cannot break my word, Bess" Aurora whined. I sighed, still grinning as a plan formed in my mind.

"You know as well as I do that I have ways and means of making you reveal even the most precious of secrets" I taunted. Her eyes widened.

"No you don't! Oh, Elizabeth please don't, I promised Mary!" she begged.

"I do indeed have ways. You know that I have a vast amount of blackmail material against you" I threatened.

"Alright, alright! She rode away early this morn, to the home of William Stafford" Aurora blurted out.

"No!" I gasped, "The young groom that no-one has heard of?!"

"That is exactly why she did not mention it. He is one of the King's gentlemen ushers, remember, and she's in love with him. She has been for ages, since Calais, like we thought. And now she has gone to see him and declare her love" Aurora sighed dreamily. I stared at her.

"But Anne will kill her" I cried, "Anne will murder her, I swear it! She cannot risk any obvious stains on her reputation"

"Technically, your whole affair is a stain on her reputation" Aurora pointed out defiantly, "And don't be cruel, Bess, she loves him, and if Anne is going to get angry with her then Mary will need our support. Personally I admire Mary for following her heart, as I have done and as you should have done"

I noticed her lower lip trembling and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll help her if I can. And I won't say anything to Anne. But mark my words, when Anne is angry no-one can reason with her, not even George"

* * *

"Who can that be at this hour?" George groaned, listening with annoyance to the light, persistent tapping on my chamber door. I groaned too, shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

"God only knows. Should I answer it?" I asked doubtfully. George shook his head and pulled me closer to him.

"Certainly not. If it is urgent they can come back at a decent hour" he huffed, kissing my neck and stroking my hair.

"Get off!" I giggled, "I really had better answer it"

"If you like" he shrugged, pushing me off of him so that I toppled to the floor. We both began to laugh quietly as I staggered to my feet and pulled on my robe, George pulling the bedcovers up to his chin to cover himself.

"Who goes there?" I hissed through the crack in the door.

"It is me , Mary" my friend whispered through the door. I gasped and flung it open.

"Mary, where have you be – oh my!" I cried, my eyes fixed on Mary's belly.

She was quite undeniably with child.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but I could not risk going to Anne's rooms to find Aurora, and I assumed that George would be with you. Is he here?" Mary asked, looking scared. I nodded, stunned.

"Yes, yes...come in and sit down" I ordered, lowering her into a chair. George gaped at her.

"Dear God, Mary" he murmured. She looked from me to George anxiously.

"I'm sorry, did I...interrupt?" she asked awkwardly. George grinned at me.

"If you had been a few minutes later then you certainly would have" he teased.

"Or if you had been an hour earlier" I taunted, joining in. Mary blushed.

"Oh, I – sorry. It's just, well...as you can see, I am with child"

"Yes" I said solemnly, "But Mary, your child is illegitimate once again. Anne will be furious if you have yet another child out of wedlock, especially now that she is Queen"

"Oh, my child is not illegitimate. I have been married to William Stafford these many months. The child is perfectly lawful" Mary couldn't help sounding proud, patting her stomach smugly. I squealed and hugged her.

"Oh, I am so pleased for you. See, George, it seems as though everyone is following their heart nowadays" I said forlornly.

"Yes" George agreed wryly, "But Mary, Anne will be outraged, and Father will be positively murderous"

"Could you not talk to them for me, George? Please. Anne adores you, she would listen to anything you say, and even Father holds a little respect for me. It is just that I love William, and I did not think anyone would ever want me after the great prostitute label that I have held these many years" Mary pleaded, her eyes shining.

George sighed. I shivered with cold and quickly climbed back into bed beside him, pulling the cover up to my chin too, and he automatically put his arm around me and held me.

"I do not think she would listen to me on this. And you know Anne, she will think you a coward if you do not talk to her alone" George reminded his sister. Mary sighed.

"Oh, I suppose then that I must. But I do not relish the idea anymore than you do"

"Good luck" I said weakly, "I will be there if I can"

"Thank you. May I go to stay in your antechamber for the remainder of the night, Bess? I have nowhere else, pathetic as it seems"

"Of course you may" I agreed warmly, "Although my husband does snore rather loudly, but it is unlikely that you would hear him, I think"

"Ah, she may not hear him, but I warn you, Mary, Elizabeth is a very loud...sleeper" George said with a wink at me. I struggled not to laugh as Mary flushed bright pink and quickly left the room.

* * *

"You think that this is a suitable marriage for the sister of a Queen?!" Anne exploded, "The sister of the Queen of England should be married to a Duke at least!"

George, Aurora and I looked worriedly at Mary's pale face.

"Anne-" George began, but Anne cut across him.

"No, George. What does Father say of this shameful affair, Mary?!" Anne yelled.

"I-I have not yet told him" Mary stammered, "I thought that you might help me to persuade him to see my point of view"

"Well, I will not! You are a shameless slut, Mary, and I am disgusted at you!" Anne roared.

"Well I would rather be happy and in love with William Stafford than be the greatest Queen in Christendom!" Mary flared up and retorted furiously. Anne gasped and struck her hard across the face.

"I banish you and your husband from court, and from henceforth I will make Father stop your allowance!" Anne decided angrily. Mary gasped and paled further.

"Anne, no, I – George, please, do something" Mary whimpered.

"Anne, you cannot just cast Mary off with nothing. She is a Boleyn, she is your sister!" George protested. Anne glared at him.

"Be quiet, you dolt" she snapped, "Do not interfere"

"An – I mean, your Majesty, I really must protest-"I cried out in defence of my lover. Anne glared at me.

"Hush, Elizabeth! You are a silly little mistress, you have no business in these matters!"

George and Aurora both began to speak out for me at the same moment, but Anne silenced them with a shrill scream.

"Leave me!" she bellowed, "All of you, I do not want to see you for the rest of the day! And Mary, you are hereby banished from court and no longer my sister and kin"

We all backed quickly from the room, Mary almost in tears.

"Well" she gulped forlornly, "I suppose then that this is goodbye"

"She will bring you back" said George firmly, "But, yes, for now, goodbye, dear sister"

We all embraced Mary and watched her walk away. We looked at each other.

"Hm" said Aurora with a grin, "It seems we have a day off"

**A/N: Please review!!**


	24. Missing

**A/N: I shouldn't be writing this, but I just need to today. I have no idea why, to be honest, I'm just sort of addicted! Please Review! George's POV.**

"Bring her back" Anne demanded of me one morning as we sat in her antechamber. Elizabeth looked up from her embroidery, looking bemused. I could see all of the other ladies listening intently, wondering who she was talking about.

"Who?" I asked, making several of the ladies around me giggle and preen. Elizabeth glared at them, then at me. She always complained that it caused a stir with the other ladies whenever I turned up, and I knew how jealous she could get.

"Mary, of course" Anne snapped, looking at me in surprise, "Who did you think I meant?"

"Well, I wasn't to know" I huffed in return, "And she may not want to return after the way you treated her"

Several of the ladies gasped at my outspokenness, and Anne looked at them suspiciously.

"Leave us" she ordered, "Though Lady Elizabeth and Mistress Aurora may stay"

Once the ladies had gone Elizabeth came over and sat beside me with her embroidery, her head laying against my leg as she sat on the floor with her emerald skirts pooled around her.

"Do not talk to me like that, George, especially not in front of my ladies. You know that they are all terrible gossips"

"Yes, and shameless sluts too" Elizabeth muttered sourly, "I don't like it when they look at you like that, George"

"Oh stop it, Elizabeth, the two of you can discuss your domestic problems at another time, if you don't mind. I wish for you to contact Mary and bring her back, George"

"Could you not write to her yourself?" I asked with a sigh. Anne scowled.

"No. I still haven't forgiven her, and anyway, a Queen never writes her own letters"

"I'll write to her, then" I agreed reluctantly, "But only because I miss her, as I know that you do too"

"I don't miss her!" Anne protested crossly, not looking at us. Aurora giggled and Elizabeth winked at me.

"Of course you don't" I agreed sweetly, "But if you do not miss her, then why do you want to bring her back?"

Anne's face suddenly broke into a truly radiant smile, and she looked back at me, her dark eyes sparkling in a way I had not seen them do since Mary's banishment so long ago now. She tapped the side of her nose lightly with a long, pale finger.

"Ah, you shall soon see" she declared with a shockingly natural giggle. Elizabeth and Aurora looked at each other, then at my sister, with astonishment and curiosity.

"Anne, tell me!" I begged, grinning myself, "What is it? Has something happened?"

"You could say that" said Anne smugly, "Now, leave us, George. Only my ladies are supposed to be here now, you know. And I know you enjoy looking at Elizabeth, but surely you have plenty of time to do that"

I sighed and stood up, "Fine, I'm leaving. But you will tell me what you mean once Mary arrives, won't you?"

"Indeed" Anne agreed, smiling more modestly now. Elizabeth gave me a little wave goodbye and as I exited the room my eyes were not on my bright, Queenly sister but on my beautiful mistress with her flowing red hair.

* * *

"Mary!" I yelled, waving wildly at my sister, "Mary, over here!"

"Mary!" Aurora and Elizabeth shrieked eagerly. Anne had allowed them to come with me for the morning to greet Mary.

Mary spotted us and jumped down from her horse, surprisingly agile. Her husband William soon followed, though more carefully, as he held a small bundle in his arms which I knew to be my new niece, Anna.

"George!"my sister beamed and came rushing over to me. We embraced and she moved quickly to Elizabeth and Aurora.

"This is my husband, William" Mary explained, gesturing to him. They looked at each other with such love and adoration that I could not help but be pleased for my sister, firmly shaking the hand of her new husband and giving him my seal of approval.

"Do let me see your daughter" Elizabeth pleaded, and the baby girl was settled into the arms of my mistress. Aurora cooed over the baby and chattered to Mary and William, but Elizabeth just gazed at the child, her eyes glowing.

"Little Anna is beautiful, Mary. She reminds me of the girls when they were babes" Elizabeth praised, giving me a quick glance, "You know, I would love to have another child"

I smiled at her, "Then you shall have one" I promised and she gave me a weak smile. I knew that she was still worried about being able to carry another child after the losing the previous one. I was sure that we would be able to have other children – at least, I hoped that we would.

I could see William looking between Elizabeth and I in surprise, and realised that he did not understand what was being said between us.

"I thought you were married to the Lady Jane?" he asked, looking a little bemused. I gave him a grin.

"I am" I explained, "Elizabeth is my mistress and the love of my life. We have two children together. And that is all you need to know"

William laughed, "I see. And is this a secret?"

"Most certainly" Elizabeth confirmed, handing Anna back to her father, "Come, George is simply dying to know why Anne has summoned you back to Court, and I am sure you want to know yourself"

"And you want to know, too" I added with a smirk. Elizabeth gasped and tried to look innocent.

"Me? Of course not!" she giggled. We all laughed and entered the palace on our way to Anne's rooms.

William left to go into the city to find a room to house himself, the baby and the wet nurse, and Aurora and Elizabeth decided they should probably disappear in case Anne wanted to talk to us privately. So, alone, Mary and I made our way to Anne.

"Mary!"

Even I was shocked by the delight in Anne's voice as she ran to our older sister and embraced her. Mary looked pleasantly surprised too, as the two of them clung to each other.

"Mary, George I must tell you some most wonderful news! I am with child!" Anne announced proudly. We both gasped and hugged her.

"Have you told the King?" I asked eagerly. Anne nodded, her eyes welled up with emotion.

"Yes, he is most pleased with me. And Father is delighted. I only hope that I can give Henry a son this time"

For the very first time I saw the fear in my sister's eyes.

"You will give him a son" said Mary confidently, "You will bear him an heir, I know it"

"Yes" agreed Anne faintly, looking to me. I smiled at her comfortingly.

"Of course you will, Anne"

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"George! George!"

Banging on the door. I groaned and flung down my quill, moving quickly away from my desk and opening the door, annoyed at the interruption of my newest poem.

Elizabeth stood there, her eyes wide, her chest heaving. Her nightgown had slipped rather delightfully off of her shoulder, revealing the creamy skin there and part of her chest.

"Well, I am much less annoyed now that I see you there and not a messenger" I grinned at her, eyeing her bare skin. She quickly pulled the gown back into place, much to my disappointment. I noticed that her face was tear-stained.

"Elizabeth?" I said, panic striking me, "What is going on? What has happened?"

"It's Anne, I mean, the Queen. She – she – she has miscarried of her child" Elizabeth stammered, as her voice cracked and tears streamed down her cheeks. I pulled her quickly into my arms, knowing that this brought back horribly raw memories for her. But at the same time I could not help thinking of my poor dear sister, risen so high yet perched so precariously.

"God help us all" I murmured as I held my sobbing love in my arms.

**A/N: Mmmm, smarties cookies...sorry, that's very insensitive, but I had to eat one to get me through this. Sorry. Hope this didn't upset anyone, this is where things really start to go downhill. Please review!**


	25. Change

**A/N: Okay, I need to do a sort of filler chapter before it turns into 1536, which as we all know what a pretty crappy year unless you're a Jane Seymour fan (Which I really hope you're not). So that's what this chapter is, anyway, but I hope it's still okay...please review! Elizabeth's POV.**

"Do you see it?" I asked Aurora quietely as we hovered together in the Great Hall. It was Christmas day of the year 1535. But to me, there was not a very festive atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" Aurora frowned, confused, as she watched Mary and her husband dancing.

"Can you see the change in the court? Last Christmas, and indeed the Christmas before that, after Anne was crowned, were so very merry, with everyone celebrating. Yet this Christmastide is different. Anne is still Queen. But no-one is quite as happy. And...dare I say it...the King does not seem as enamoured of Anne as he once was" I explained awkwardly. Aurora stared at me, then we both looked over to Anne and Henry. Henry was sitting on his throne in stony silence, watching Anne as she danced with a grim expression. When Aurora turned back to me her eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Dear God" she breathed, "You're quite right. But things will right themselves, won't they? Anne and Henry have had many a fierce argument in their time, and they always come back to each other at the end"

"But what about her?" I gestured towards two giggling blond girls, standing in a corner, their eyes darting towards the King and Queen.

"Which one of them?" Aurora asked, confused.

"The blond girl on the right is Lady Eleanor Luke, the King's most recent conquest. And you recognise Jane Seymour, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. But surely she is not the King's mistress? She's far too prim and irritating"

"No, that's exactly the point. George tells me that she refuses to become his mistress, as much as he begs with her. Does that sound familiar to you at all?"

"The bitch" hissed Aurora, "She's using Anne's own tricks against her!"

"Exactly, I – "

"May I interrupt?" George appeared beside me and I beamed at him.

"Of course. We were just discussing the Seymour slut and her wily ways" I informed him. He gently pressed a finger to my lips.

"Be careful of what you speak, sweetheart. Even walls have ears" he cautioned, "The Seymour's are everywhere, listening to everyone, looking for enemies"

I nodded slowly, as did Aurora.

"I shall go to find my husband" she mumbled, slipping away. George and I stood alone, contemplating the silly Jane Seymour worriedly.

"She will give up soon, won't she?" I asked George anxiously, "There is no way she can ever hope to have Anne's staying power"

"No" agreed George thoughtfully, "She can never achieve that. Yet...there is something about her that the King seems to find delightful"

"Yes, but what?!" I exclaimed, "She looks like a fishwife, in my opin-"

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth!"

George and I both turned to the owner of the cheery greeting and were extremely disappointed to see George's wife Jane standing beside us.

"I thought as my husband seemed to be so enjoying your company so well, that I should come over to you in the hopes that I would find you just as fascinating"

There was a challenge in her eyes, as if she was just waiting for me to snap at her to leave us alone. This was the first time that the three of us had been alone together since she had found out that I was George's mistress, and I was beginning to find the temptation to taunt her just too irresistible.

"Oh, dear Lady Rochford, I am quite sure that you could never find me quite as interesting as your precious husband does" I replied sweetly. Jane's smile froze in place and her features hardened abruptly. George's shoulders were shaking with badly suppressed laughter.

"Well, Lady Elizabeth, I am not sure that I really understand why you are of such fascination to my husband, considering your presently rather dull conversation and only mediocre beauty"

I glared at her and opened my mouth for a furious retort, but George quickly stopped me.

"Jane!" he snapped, "Please, do try to be civil. You are the sister in law to the Queen of England, you must show more decorum"

"Yes, sister in law to the apparently barren Queen of England" Jane smirked, sweeping away. Both George and I glared after her, outraged.

"Do you know, George, I really hate your wife" I complained sourly.

"Then that makes two of us" George replied, scowling. He turned back to me and was soon smiling again.

"Do you think your husband would be angry if we danced?" he asked.

"Certainly not. It is Christmas, after all" I responded with a giggle.

George led me out to dance, the two of us leaping, spinning, twirling, clapping, stomping, turning, laughing as we moved in a blur of colour and refreshed hope. Our hands clasped, our eyes fixed on each other, our bodies as close as they could possibly be without causing suspicions.

"I want to kiss you" he whispered to me, grinning, as he picked me up and spun me around before setting me back on my feet. I laughed.

"Well that's completely out of the question" I reminded him, "Though we are rather obscured by the other dancers..."

We looked at each other, breathless and smiling as we continued to dance.

"What is life without a risk?" George murmured, and as he picked me up so that we were even more hidden, he planted a quick but firm kiss on my lips. I gasped as he dropped me to the floor, exhilarated.

"Someone must have seen us" I hissed, but no-one appeared to look shocked, nor were they even looking at us.

"We are more invisible than we used to be" George mused. I sighed.

It was true. However happy I was, however much I loved George, however much he loved me, things were beginning to change at court. The Boleyns were falling. The Seymours were rising.

And I knew what side I was on.

**A/N: Grrr, my Microsoft word is annoying me! It comes up with a red squiggly line every time I type Seymours. It's very irritating. Anyway, please review! **


	26. Survival

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, and just to warn you, from here on the story does get more upsetting, and also the chapters will have to be longer because there is so much to cover in each one! Thanks for reading, please review! George's POV.

I stood beside Mark and Francis, the three of us watching my sister proudly. Her face glowed radiantly, and the King sat beside her, holding her hand and talking to her so tenderly that it was almost as though we had gone back in time to the beginning of Anne's reign, when Henry still adored her. She laughed loudly, like pealing bells, and everyone looked at her and smiled. If the Queen was happy, then the King was happy. And if the King was happy, then the court could relax and enjoy themselves.

My sister was with child. I could see from where I stood the small curve of her belly, and we were all undoubtedly proud of her.

"Have you noticed something?" Mark asked us suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Noticed what?" asked Francis suspiciously.

"That there are none of the Queen's ladies here" Mark answered, a little exasperated by our lack of attention, "Not one"

I looked around and realised that he was right. I had been preoccupied only with Elizabeth's absence, and had not previously noticed that my other sister, my cousin, my wife and all the other ladies were missing too.

"That's strange indeed" I frowned, "What is going on?"

Everyone turned towards the front of the room as my sister rose, clearing her throat with a stunning smile.

"I have prepared some entertainment for you all!" she declared, "A dance, a masquerade, which I have designed for my ladies to perform. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" everyone cheered, myself included. The King beamed fondly at my sister and she sat down beside him and clapped her hands as a signal.

About six or seven women filed out from the doors at the back of the room. The musicians began to play a score of music, and the girls took their places in the very centre of the room. The rest of us spread out and made a circle to surround them.

I spotted Elizabeth instantly, in her tight fitting red gown, her hair loose and glowing, threaded with rubies, the locket I had bought her around her neck, a golden mask covering most of her face.

It was the strangest yet most wonderful dance any of us had ever seen.

It was obvious immediately that Anne had choreographed the dance. Every movement of the dancers displayed the beauty and sensuality that Anne always inspired, each girl looked more and more like a dancer in a harem that a lady at court.

At a crescendo in the music the group of ladies parted and spun off into different parts of the circle, continuing their dance still in perfect unison, but in front of their own private audience. Elizabeth came somewhat predictably to where I was, with a group of other men who all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her dance. I scowled jealously and saw her laugh from behind her mask. She always seemed to find my envy so entertaining.

At another turn in the music each girl turned into the crowd to pick a partner. Elizabeth came to me, much to the annoyance of several other courtiers who had eagerly moved closer to her.

"Dance with me" she whispered, taking my hand and leading me back into the centre of the circle. The music changed into a fast paced Volte, allowing me to touch my mistress more and more, until the song finally ended abruptly. There were roars of approval and loud applauding, while my sister laughed and curtsied to her audience. As she was doing so I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her away.

* * *

"I don't like jousts" I heard Elizabeth complaining to Mary, "They bore me. And when they are not being boring they are getting perfectly nice people injured and killed"

"Please come" Mary begged, "There are sometimes those wonderful occasions when people that you dislike are injured"

"That is true" Elizabeth agreed, grinning, "I do like it when that happens. But I would much prefer to keep An- I mean the Queen – company for the day. She likes to have someone with her"

"Oh, if you must" Aurora huffed, "But we don't like it"

Elizabeth laughed and twirled away from them to go inside, crashing straight into me.

"Oh! Hello" she giggled, "I was just going to sit with Anne. Are you riding today?"

"I hope so" I responded meaningfully and she shrieked and slapped me.

"You know that isn't what I meant! And besides, you're not allowed to now. What I meant is, are you riding in the joust?"

"Yes, much later on, though. Can I have your favour to keep with me?"

"Of course" Elizabeth unlaced her red embroidered ribbon from her bodice and handed it to me, tying it neatly around my wrist, "There. Do be careful, won't you?"

"I always am. You worry far too much" I taunted. She glared at me.

"Well, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, that's all! Honestly, I am only showing concern" she huffed. I grinned at her and kissed her very lightly.

"Alright, I believe you. But I will be fine"

"Good luck" she said sweetly, dashing away.

"Thank you!" I called after her, but she was already gone.

The joust was already underway when I took my seat beside my father. I was not riding until much later on, and only if the King managed to beat Sir Henry in the next match.

We all cheered, though I a little reluctantly, as Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, beat his opponent easily. Then Sir Henry rode onto the field, earning a cheer of approval, followed by the King, who set the crowds roaring.

He wore Anne's favour on his lance, but I spotted the pretty piece of white lace on his wrist that could only have belonged to Jane Seymour. I decided to keep that little detail from Anne.

The first of the three runs began, and the King and his servant rushed towards each other on their horses. Everyone roared and cheered, leaning forward in anticipation, eager to see the mighty King prevail.

We were disappointed.

As Sir Henry rode heavily forward, his lance reached out further than he had intended, knocking the King to the ground with alarming force.

Screams filled the air. Sir Henry leapt from his horse and ran towards the unmoving King. The Duke of Suffolk flew down to his dear friend and brother in law, as did I and my father.

The Duke and Father picked up the King and started quickly towards the palace.

"George, go and tell Anne what has happened" my Father ordered breathlessly, "Make haste, George!!"

I ran quickly ahead of them, feet pounding the ground to get to my sister.

She was sitting quite calmly with Elizabeth, the two of them laughing and chattering as they embroidered. Elizabeth seemed to be telling her something about me, which made me extremely curious, but I pushed that aside.

"Anne!" I gasped, exhausted from my running, "Anne, something most terrible has happened!"

"George!" Elizabeth shrieked as Anne paled and dropped her embroidery to the floor, "She is with child, she must be kept calm!"

"I'm sorry" I said, humbled, going over to my sister and taking her hand. Elizabeth hovered protectively over us both.

"Elizabeth-" I began.

"I'm not going anywhere" she snapped, "Anne will need me"

"What's happened?" Anne asked, trembling.

"The King has had a fall from his horse. When we left him he was perfectly still and unmoving. It is possible....Anne, it is possible that he is dead, and if that is the case then we must prepare for Elizabeth to be bought here while you reign regnant until her coming of age-"

"Dead?" Anne repeated in a whisper, her eyes fluttering alarmingly quickly, "But – but he cannot be dead. He is my husband. He is the King. He cannot die"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. Elizabeth moved me gently out of the way and held Anne tightly in her arms, murmuring softly to her, though her blue eyes, frozen with panic, fixed on me.

I wrapped my arms around her and the three of us stood together in silence occasionally broken by Anne's sobs.

* * *

Everything started to go wrong after that.

The King lived.

Anne's baby didn't.


	27. Arrests

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter, and am currently refusing to update any other fanfictions until this one is finished – only 5 chapters and a really long AN to go, people! I'm kind of sad about that but I will be writing a sequel so look out for that! This chapter is probably going to be long. And depressing. Sorry and all, but the story IS depressing from here on in. Please review!! Elizabeth's POV.**

_Monday 1__st__ May 1536 – The Solemn Joust_

"This is the reason why you should never, ever take me to a joust" I complained to Aurora as I watched George mount his horse, "All I will do now is fear for George's life"

"I had to bring you today. Everything is so...strange here. Since Nicholas Carew became a Knight of the Garter over George, things have been getting more and more peculiar. Anyway....I don't think it's George's life you should be fearing for" Aurora whispered. The two of us looked over at Anne. Although she sat on her throne beside the King, looking cheerful and radiant, the King seemed angry and distant, barely even looking at his Queen. Aurora was right. Anne had a lot to fear at the moment – the tense atmosphere did not bode well for anyone.

"Come on, George" I murmured urgently, though I knew he could not hear me, "You have to win this"

George wore Anne's favour on his lance, but as always my embroidered piece of ribbon was around his wrist like a bracelet. As I watched him charge forth on his stallion I had to repress the urge to cover my eyes, instead giving a whimper of terror.

"Oh God!" I squeaked as George was knocked to the ground, "Is he alright? Is he well?"

"He's fine" Aurora sighed, "See, look, he's getting up and mounting his horse once more"

"Thank heaven" I mumbled, my body tensing again as the second bout began and the two men charged at each other. George knocked the other man from his horse and I shrieked with excitement and pride. Jane glowered at me.

"An even tie – third bout breaker!" a spectator announced. I leaned forward anxiously in my seat, my hands clasped tightly together – I longed for George to win the game desperately.

George was knocked swiftly, almost easily from his horse that third bout. As he and his opponent shook hands and cheers filled the air, the King rose suddenly from his seat. We all curtsied hurriedly, unsure of what was happening, but the King was walking briskly away. Everyone had frozen.

"Your Majesty!" Anne cried, "Your Majesty!"

The King did not reply.

Later that night, George came to visit me in my chamber. His face was pale and nervous.

"No-one has heard from the King; no-one knows where he is. But Sir Henry Norris is with him, and Cromwell too. And Mark Smeaton has completely disappeared, no-one has seen him since last night" George buried his head in his hands, flinging himself into a chair, "Dear God, Elizabeth, something is going on, something awful, and no-one knows what it is! Anne is terrified, I am terrified, the whole court is in a state of fear and confusion"

"I know, my love, I know" I murmured soothingly, going over to him, "What will we do?"

"I don't know" George groaned, his eyes wild, "Damn it, Elizabeth, I have no idea what I am doing anymore"

"They can't do anything to Anne" I said, my voice trembling a little, "She's the Queen of England, crowned with the crown of St Edward himself"

"Yes, Elizabeth – but do you remember what happened to the last Queen? She was thrown aside and died in pain and obscurity without anyone she loved by her side" George replied shakily, "And we did that to her, us Boleyns. We did that. Maybe this is our punishment"

"George, no!" I protested, "God will not punish you! Any of you! Together you and your family have made the true word of God be known, freed England from the decadence of Rome and the Catholic Church! You have done that, George, and God will not punish you for it" I told him passionately. I was sure that what I said was true. The Boleyn's were God's servants here on earth, they had done so much for Him, they who loved and trusted him.

George turned in his seat and smiled at me, "I want you, Elizabeth" he told me bluntly. I laughed, already breathless.

"Your mind only ever seems to focus on one thing" I taunted him. He laughed too, jumping up from his seat and grabbing me tightly into his arms, picking me up and laying me on the bed. I never tired of lying with George. The wonderful onslaught on my senses was almost unbearably perfect. Sighs and moans and screams. Lips and teeth and hands. The most perfect sensations in the world, filling me until I thought I would die from happiness.

When we moved away from each other, gasping for breath, I had no idea what was soon to come.

* * *

_Tuesday 2__nd__ May 1536 – The accused_

I had not left my chamber all morning. I was tired and scared and worried to venture outside without George, or Aurora, or someone to support me. I had not gone to Anne all day, although I was supposed to. I was sure that she would understand.

But now was the time for me to be forced from my room for the evening entertainment that always went on at court. I wondered if the King was back yet. I had not seen or heard anything from my window.

As I dressed, I moved closer to the mirror and couldn't help smiling when I noticed the small, bruise-like mark that George's teeth had left on my pale neck. I pulled out a high necked dress from my trunk, knowing that I needed to cover the mark as best possible.

Suddenly my chamber door burst open and in stormed my husband. He did not seem to notice my state of undress in only my corset and underskirt, his eyes were so wild and panicked. I stared at him.

"Husband, what is wrong?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me, suddenly anxious.

"Elizabeth, I have some greatly distressing news. I think that maybe you ought to take a seat" he said, surprisingly gentle. I felt my face pale and my blood run cold.

"I'll stand" I croaked in reply, "What has happened?"

"Sir Francis Weston and Sir William Brereton have been arrested and taken to the Tower of London. Sir Henry Norris and Mark Smeaton were arrested yesterday and are also in the Tower"

"No" I gasped, "Why? What have they done?"

"It is said that they have committed adultery with the Queen" Phillip mumbled. I gasped and my legs began to tremble, my eyes to well.

"Then Anne...?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, the Queen has also been arrested and taken to the Tower. But there is more"

"More?" I cried, shaking, "What else could possibly have happened?"

"George Boleyn has also been arrested, on suspicion of...incest. With the Queen"

My breath came quick and sharp as my chest tightened. My legs gave way and I sank to the floor.

"No" I whispered, "It cannot be true. Is isn't true! It's a lie!! Who made this vile story up?"

"The King" Phillip replied, sounding shocked himself. Tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"No" I breathed, "No, please. It's bad enough that Anne...but not George too. Please, not George"

"I'm sorry"

"No!" I cried, my voice getting louder, "No, no, we have to stop this! It's a lie, everyone must know that!"

"We can't do anything, Elizabeth"

"No" I sobbed hysterically, "We can! Do they get a trial?"

"Yes, of course. Though a date has not yet been decided"

"Then, husband, Phillip, please..." I staggered to my feet, still weeping, and gripped my husband's hands tightly, "Please, you must speak up for them at the trial. Not all of them. Just George...and Anne. I know it sounds selfish, but I cannot live without them, Phillip, please. If you declare them not guilty then others might be brave enough to do it also. You might save them, these innocent people that I love, my friends! Please"

Phillips did not seem to be listening to my mad pleas, "Elizabeth, what is that?" he asked, his voice cold.

"What is what?!" I screeched, "I am begging you to save two innocent people and all you can do is ask me foolish questions! What is _what?_!!"

Phillip grabbed me suddenly by the hair, so that I shrieked and sobbed even louder, and dragged me towards the mirror.

"What is that?" he asked furiously, jabbing his finger at the mark on my neck.

"Nothing!" I lied, my voice high pitched, "Nothing!"

I looked at him then and I knew. He had finally figured it out. My distress over George's arrest, my desperate begging, and now this, the mark on my neck that could not be mistaken for anything other than what it was – a mark given to me by a lover.

"Phillip..." I choked, sobbing without pause, "I can explain..."

He let go of my hair so I fell to the ground, "I'm sure you can. I never believed you to be a whore, Elizabeth"

"No!" I cried, "Please, you must help them, you must help me! I have wronged you, yes, but they have done nothing to warrant your displeasure! Please!"

"No!" my husband bellowed, storming away.

I fell flat on the floor, clinging to the rug, weeping uncontrollably.

"What have I done?!" I screamed, "George! George...please. Come back. I need you"

**A/n: Please review!!**


	28. Trial

**A/N: I was a little worried about the last chapter, but after the lovely reviews I got I was a lot less worried, so thank you for that!! Hope you like this chapter, though this will probably be pretty emotional too. Sorry. Please review, George's POV!! Xx**

_Monday 15__th__ May 1536 - Convicted_

I hated the Tower.

I had said it to Anne on the day of her Coronation, but never had I imagined this.

Yet my imagination had become somewhat overactive since I had been locked away there.

It seemed to me that the madness educed from the cramped, lonely space, from the icy cold, from the darkness, from the fear, had lead to the hallucinations that terrified me as much as I needed them.

Every morning I woke and saw Elizabeth sleeping in my arms, although I knew that she wasn't there. I often saw my two daughters, twirling around the room, giggling and singing rhymes. But most of all I saw Elizabeth. Sometimes I saw here sitting on the bed, or dancing and running through the room, peering through doors and windows, all the time giving her beautiful laugh like the chiming of bells. Part of me depended on her illusion. I knew that I would probably never see her again.

Mark, Francis, Henry and William had been tried three days ago. All of them had been condemned to be hung at Tyburn or beheaded at the King's pleasure. Only Mark had pleaded Guilty. I wished I knew why. Mark was my friend, and Anne's too. He had lied about us, but for what?

In my eyes, there was no point to my execution. The four men had already been convicted! Anne's trial had begun earlier and was probably over by now, though I had not heard her return. If they had all been declared guilty, which I feared that they had, then my trial held no meaning.

"Lord Rochford?"

The door to my cell swung open, causing the most recent Elizabeth illusion to dissolve and fade away, her laughter with it. The guard looked somewhat distressed and very nervous. His name, I knew, was Charles, and I rather liked him – he was an obvious supporter of my sister and the Boleyn faction, a true Protestant. He often gave me more food than I should have had and sometimes held as small conversation with me. It seemed to me that he was the only thing keeping me sane.

"It is time for your trial"

I stood up slowly and left the dank cell behind with a surge of relief, then fear returned as I looked at my guard.

"What news have you of my sister?" I asked anxiously. Charles began to walk, not looking at me as I followed.

"I am afraid that your sister has been declared guilty. She will either be burnt or beheaded at the King's pleasure" Charles told me, sounding forlorn. I forced myself to keep walking.

"Poor Anne" I whispered brokenly, "My sister"

"I am sorry" said Charles awkwardly. I looked at him.

"Charles, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lord Rochford"

"If I give you some letters, and if I am proclaimed guilty, will you give them to the people that they are addressed to after...after my death?"

"Of course, my Lord" Charles agreed, sounding pained, "Is there...anything else?"

"Yes. If you ever see a woman...a very beautiful woman, with the most striking red hair and beautiful blue eyes, and she asks to see me...will you allow her to?"

Charles gave a little grin, "Yes, I shall. Is she your wife?"

"No" I gave him a little smile in return, "She is the love of my life. There is a difference"

Charles started to laugh, but cut himself off abruptly as we reached the hall.

"Good Luck, Lord Rochford" he murmured, "I will pray for you"

"Thank you" I murmured in reply, entering the hall.

Thirty judges. Thirty of my peers, my friends, all waiting to judge me, having already judged my sister. My father-in-law, my Uncle, Anne's former lover Henry Percy, my enemy Charles Brandon...to name just a few. And then, on top of that, at least two thousand spectators, mostly court ladies and gentlemen.

My heart seemed to freeze in my chest as I noticed the three women near the front of the crowd, their faces tear-stained and tense. Mary, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Aurora, her face pale and her eyes puffy. And Elizabeth, my Elizabeth. She wore a plain black dress that hid her from the crowd – she would have been completely camouflaged if not for her startling red hair and the painful expression she wore. I noticed her clutching a small cross in her hands.

"I love you" she mouthed at me. I smiled somewhat tremulously, and turned to face my accusers.

"George Boleyn, Lord Rochford, brother to Queen Anne of England, you are here today accused of the crimes of incest and high treason. How do you plead?" Cromwell asked me, his gaze cold on my own. To think that he had once been a patron of my family made me sick.

"Not guilty, Master Secretary" I replied firmly. There were murmurs throughout the stands.

"Very well, Lord Rochford, you give me no choice but to question you on both matters. Firstly, what say you to the charge of incest?"

"I say to you all that my sister is my sister and nothing more. She is of my own flesh and blood, borne from the same parents as I, and I would never feel the need to violate her or know her"

"Then we must bring forth a witness. Jane Boleyn, Lady Rochford, please come into court!"

_Jane? _

My wife of eleven years strode purposefully to the stand. She did not look at me, she could not look at me. I looked up at Elizabeth and saw that her eyes were blazing with fury.

"Do you admit, Lady Rochford, that you agreed to this statement hereby declaring that your husband, George Boleyn, Lord Rochford, had lain with his sister the Queen, who had previously beguiled him and led him to know her carnally through her lust?"

"I do, Master Secretary" Jane agreed. I couldn't help a splutter of protest from escaping me.

"Then you may leave the court, Lady Rochford, and we thank you" Cromwell turned back to me with a smirk.

"From the evidence of only one woman you are willing to believe this great evil of me!" I cried, "My sister is my sister, as I have said to you. I love her, of course, and always have done, but only because she is my sister and we have grown up together and shared much of our lives. We were together always as children, and relied on each other still as adults! I love my sister Mary as much as I love Anne, and treat her in much the same way, yet no-one would ever suspect me of incest with her. Why should Anne be any different? I swear to you now, my Lords, that I never have known my sister in any carnal way, and have never dreamt of doing so, nor lusted after her, for she is but my sister, and not my mistress"

There were mutters of surprise and eagerness throughout the court. They knew that my words were powerful enough to help me, surely.

"Then I must question you on the charge of high treason, Lord Rochford. You have many times made a mockery of our good and precious Sovereign, King Henry the Eighth of England, through cruel words and comments, and have also been accused of plotting regicide. Here I have a slip of paper which details the things you have said about the King. These things are too treasonous to be read aloud by another living soul, so I will simply give you this paper to read silently. You will simply say yes if you have said them and no if you have not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Secretary, I do" I said coldly.

As he handed me the paper, I felt a surge of anger. The trial was a show, all of them had been, and I would be convicted whether I gave the best defence since Sir Thomas More or the worst defence known to man. Well, I would not be part of the show any longer.

I looked at Elizabeth and gave her a sly wink which no-one else seemed to notice. She looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed. I did not reply.

"The paper here says that I, George Boleyn, have accused the King of impotency and little virility. I have impugned the King's issue, Princess Elizabeth of England, by making these accusations and am therefore implying that the throne of England is at risk from a bastard child. I have taunted the King on his dress, his looks, his cranial capacity and his inability to satisfy a woman" I read aloud, quite brightly, "Well, I am a rather foolish man, to say all of these things in front of witnesses, aren't I?"

There were gasps of shock and horror from the crowd – even the jury looked shocked. Elizabeth was shaking her head at me in wonder and anger.

Cromwell marched towards me and snatched away the paper, "Judges, your verdict!" he demanded furiously. I looked innocently at the judges.

"Guilty" "Guilty" "Guilty". Thirty times I heard that same word. From my own Uncle, from my kin, from my peers. And I could do nothing about it.

Suddenly I heard a wild shriek from my audience. Elizabeth had risen from her seat, trembling with anger and fear, her eyes streaming tears. Aurora put a hand on her arm to pull her to her seat, but she would not be moved, lifting a shaking finger to point at her husband.

"You!" she screamed, her voice hoarse and broken by sobs, "You bastard!! You promised me – you swore to me – that you would protect him! You promised and you lied! How could you, you – you –"

"Elizabeth, stop!" Aurora hissed, pulling Elizabeth to her seat. Everyone stared in alarm at my weeping mistress.

"George Boleyn, you are hereby stripped of your title and lands and will be hanged at Tyburn or beheaded at the King's pleasure. Word will come to you of the date of your execution"

"George!" Elizabeth screamed, floods of tears pouring down her cheeks.

As two guards gripped my arms, I turned back and called out; "Aurora!"

Aurora looked at me in surprise.

"Look after Elizabeth!" I called. Aurora nodded, beginning to cry herself.

As I was pulled away I took one last look back at them – my sister, my friend and my mistress, all weeping for me.

I knew that I would never see them again.


	29. Goodbye

**A/N: Elizabeth's POV, only three chapters and an AN to go now – no, wait, it's two! Please review!**

_Monday 15__th__ May 1536 – Cromwell!_

"Mister Cromwell! Mister Cromwell!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Aurora hissed, grabbing my arm, "Stop!"

"I'm saving George!" I hissed in return, gripping my skirts so that I wouldn't trip over them and running towards Thomas Cromwell, who had left the trial somewhat hurriedly, eager to return to the King. However, he paused and turned to look at me as I flew over to him.

"Lady Elizabeth. What can I do for you?" he smirked, "Have you recovered from your, um...indisposition?"

I assumed that he meant my hysterics in the courtroom, but I did not answer.

"Mister Cromwell, I must tell you something of great importance" I said, my voice low and urgent.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?" he looked curious, despite himself, which gave me a new hope.

"Mister Cromwell, you have just condemned an innocent man. George Boleyn is completely innocent of all charges he was accused of. Please, Mister Cromwell, you must believe me"

"And do you have proof?" Cromwell asked me, eyebrows raised. I nodded hastily.

"Yes, yes! You see, Mister Cromwell, I was – am – George's mistress. I have been his mistress since 1523 when I came to court. For thirteen years I have been his mistress and I can promise you that he has never lain with anyone but his wife Jane Rochford and myself. Never has he known Anne carnally, as they were never alone together – I was always with them, I or Mary or Aurora. Mister Cromwell, my two daughters are both his bastard children, and the child I now carry hidden in my belly is his too. I am pregnant with his third child at this very moment, Mister Cromwell. And my children –" I hesitated for a moment, my breath catching in my throat, "My children will grow up without a father, and all they will hear for all their lives is evil and unjust tales of their father, when really he is a good and innocent man. Please, Mister Cromwell, for the sake of my children...for my sake...please. Pardon him, exile him if you must, just don't – don't kill him"

Cromwell studied me with his all-knowing smile for a moment, "I am sorry to hear of your plight, Lady Elizabeth, but I simply cannot help you. The verdict has been passed, George Boleyn is guilty, and that is all" he walked briskly away. I gaped after him in horror and fury, beginning to tremble all over again. Aurora rushed to me and caught me tightly before I fell.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant, Elizabeth" she whispered, sounding shocked and distressed.

"I only found out yesterday" I replied quietely, my throat choked with sobs.

"Will you go to see George and tell him?"

"Yes, of course, as soon as I can. Tomorrow, In fact, I will go to him" I struggled to stop trembling, "Take me home now, Aurora"

"Of course, dearest Bess"

_Tuesday 16__th__ May 1536 – The last Goodbye_

I hated the Tower. When George had expressed his distaste for it at Anne's coronation I had agreed with him, but now I hated it even more.

I held a bundle of material in my arms as my disguise – I was simply a laundry maid, come to bring clean clothes to the prisoners. That was all.

As I made my way down one corridor I heard screams of terror and pain. I struggled to keep a serene expression as I walked past the guard standing outside the cell from which the sounds were being emitted.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" the guard asked me sternly. I turned to face him, trying to block out the screams, faced with the sudden realisation that I knew whose screams they were.

They were torturing Mark.

But why? They had already got what they wanted from him! Why did they need to harm him further?!

"Mark" I whispered before I could stop myself. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear me, Madam? Can I help you?" his voice was stern, threatening. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I – I am just a laundry maid. I – would you please – I mean – I'm sorry –" I dashed away, keeping the shirt that I had saved for Mark tightly in my bundle.

Another corridor revealed three more cells, three more guards. They all looked at me as I moved into the flickering candlelight. My face flushed and my breath hitched. I could still hear Mark's yells of fear.

"What is your business here, Madam?" asked the guard closest to me.

"I am a laundry maid, come to bring clothes to the prisoners" I said, my voice trembling a little. He nodded and I stepped closer to him.

"This shirt is for...for Sir Francis Weston" I told him, picking a name at random. He took the shirt from me and opened the door just a crack. I peered inside. Francis Weston was staring at me in shock.

"Elizabeth" he breathed, stunned. The guard frowned, but said nothing.

"Hello, Francis" I replied awkwardly. He beamed, the sweet smile that all the ladies at court would once have died for.

"I suppose you are here to see George" he said, somewhat irritated. I looked towards the guard anxiously. Francis laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's on our side. And he's deaf. He can only lip-read"

"Oh" I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. Francis sighed.

"You'd rather be talking to George right now, than to me, wouldn't you?"

I blushed and said nothing. He laughed weakly again.

"Do you really not know, Elizabeth?"

"Know what?" I asked, suddenly panicking, "Have they hurt him, tortured him?!"

"No, I didn't mean anything about George" Francis groaned, exasperated, "I meant about me"

"Oh. No, I don't know"

"I'm in love with you, you silly girl" Francis admitted, with a wry smile, "I've wanted you since you came to court. Why do you think I danced with you so often, flirted with you? I hoped that I could win you away from George...but I never did"

"Oh God" I whispered, "I didn't know – I thought you were just being nice to me because you knew about me and George..."

"Oh yes, I knew. But I hated it. I wanted you, I wanted you to be mine and mine alone. But you loved him. You still love him. You bore his children, and I thought that surely you would soon tire of him. But you never did" he was looking earnestly at me, "Did you never want me too?"

I stared at him, stunned, "Well...no. I was George's. I was always George's. Part of me thinks that I was born to be his, and he was born to be mine. Francis, I could never have been your mistress. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know" he sighed heavily, "But that didn't stop me longing for it to happen. I imagined it. All the time. What things would be like...if you were mine. It was all I ever wanted. And now I'll never get it"

"I'm sorry" I said softly, taking a step closer to the slightly open door. He was close to me, too.

"Will you kiss me, Elizabeth?" he asked, "Like you kiss George. A dying man's wish. Please"

I gulped and shook my head, "I'm sorry, Francis, I cannot. I love George. I will not betray him" I took a few hasty steps away from him, "Goodbye, Francis"

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. And tell George..."

"Yes?"

"Tell him that I never had a friend like him. And I miss him"

My eyes welled up with tears, "Of course" I croaked, and quickly started on my way.

George's cell was apart from the rest of them. His guard, the man who had escorted him to the trial yesterday, was grinning somewhat alarmingly at me.

"There you are" he said, smiling, "We wondered if you would ever come"

"Do – do I know you?" I asked, bemused. He laughed.

"No. I'm Charles. Lord Rochford told me to look out for you" Charles explained, "Lord Rochford! You have a visitor!"

"A visitor?" I heard George's eager voice and it almost melted my heart. The door swung open.

"I can give you half an hour" Charles warned me, "An hour at the very most"

I nodded mutely and entered the room. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness, and when I had, George rushed towards me and crushed me in his arms. I gasped, tears springing to my eyes as I clung to him.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" I whispered into his chest. He pulled back to look at me, gently wiping away my tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart" he murmured softly. I sniffled loudly.

"I can't help it" I whimpered, "I need you. You can't leave me"

"I don't have a choice"

"But I – I –" I hesitated, not wanting to tell him, "George, I am with child"

He stared at me, stunned, "Oh God. You're sure?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I am sure"

"But – then – I will never get to see my own child" George stammered.

"I know" I gulped, "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise"

"It's a boy" I told him firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Remember, with the girls, I never said nor thought that it was a boy. But with this one...with this child I am sure. He is a boy. You will have a son"

"A son" George sighed, "That's what got us into this mess"

"I know. But he will know of you, I swear it. I will tell him every day about you. I will never let him forget who his father is"

"And you won't let the girls forget me, either?"

"They never will. They will always remember you" I promised him, "I will always remember you"

"Will you? What if you fall in love again?"

"Never. I will never be able to love again. Not after being with you"

"Can you do something for me, Elizabeth?"

"Of course" I replied brokenly, "Whatever you want"

"I have written...some letters. Can you make sure that...after I am gone...they are given to the right people?" he handed me a small stack of letters. A letter for Aurora. For Mary. For little Elizabeth. For Alice. For Margaret.

And a letter for me.

"You must give the letter to Elizabeth only when she is old enough to understand. Before she is Queen. Because she will be a great Queen. She is the daughter of Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor, there is none more powerful than her. And the rest...wait until after my death. Please. Even for your own letter"

"I will" I swore, sobbing, "Of course I will"

"Will you also come to the execution tomorrow? Please. I feel I can die with some bravery and dignity left in me if you are there" he begged. I nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, I'll come" I agreed, still weeping, "I love you, George. I always have loved you and I always will. I'll never forget you. Never"

"And I love you. I love you more than words could ever describe. And even if it could save my life now I would never give up what we have and have had, not for anything" I realised that he was crying too.

"I wish you didn't have to leave"

"I won't ever leave you, not really. I'll always be there, you just won't see me"

He gently cradled my damp face in his hands and kissed me, so softly, so lovingly, that I knew I would remember it forever, this last kiss. This final goodbye.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth, my love. Goodbye"

"It isn't really goodbye, is it?" I asked, almost incoherent with sobs, "We will see each other again, one day"

"Yes, of course we will. But not for a long time yet" he gave me a tremulous smile, "Good day to you, sweetheart"

"Good day" I whispered. I took in the sight of him one more time, his beautiful features, his unmarred perfection, before turning slowly, reluctantly, away from him. I left the room, to see Charles watching me, teary-eyed.

"Elizabeth!" one last call. I turned. George slipped out of the open door and kissed me fiercely, lips burning against mine, before pulling away and leaving me. Charles shut the door hesitantly.

"I am so sorry" he whispered, staring at my tears and the bundle of letters in my hand.

I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Charles called. I turned to face him.

"Are you Elizabeth?" he asked me. I nodded, unable to speak. Charles gave me a small smile.

"He says your name in his sleep" he told me, "Every night"

**A/N: Wow, I actually made myself cry. Basically I put my heart and soul into this chapter, so I really hope everyone liked it and understood what I was trying to do. Please review!**


	30. Execution

**A/N: Okay. So. This is it – THE chapter. I'm almost nervous about writing this, even though I've practiced it a hundred times in my head. I've decided to write this in the present tense as I find it works more dramatically than past tense, although I will be back to past tense in the next chapter. The chapter will switch POV's, but there will be a heading telling you who is who. This is the chapter that I will desperately need feedback on, so please review. And be warned – if you're anything like me, you may cry.**

_Wednesday 17__th__ May 1536 – George's POV_

Today I die.

That is possibly the strangest, most incomprehensible thought I have ever had. It is strange, to think that within the hour I will be no more, that I will no longer exist on this Earth. I will never be able to care for my children. To hold Elizabeth in my arms. To say goodbye to my sisters. The thoughts consume me, break me.

"Lord Rochford?" Charles' voice, tentative and gentle, reaches me. He hovers in the doorway, watching me anxiously. His eyes are red.

"Have you been weeping for me, Charles?" I ask, my voice light and teasing. He smiles, weak, embarrassed.

"A little. I will make sure to pray for you, Lord Rochford" Charles promises. I smile at him in return.

"Thank you for your companionship whilst I have been here. If only I had had a chance to know you at court, we could have been great friends" I say nostalgically.

"You are very welcome, Lord Rochford. But now I must take you to your execution. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, as much as I will ever be" I reply.

Leaving my cell is a relief. Knowing what I am heading to is not.

I pass Mark in the corridor, waiting his turn. I wonder where the others are.

I look at Mark and I understand why he lied. His face is blackened by bruises and marred by cuts and scratches. He tries to smile at me.

"I'm sorry" he whispers. I nod, slowly, and he turns away from me, a broken man.

Crowds roar, jeering at me, cheering, eagerly awaiting my demise. They reach out for me, eager to touch me, for luck. The condemned Lord, brother of the condemned Queen.

As I mount the platform to the block and waiting executioner, I spot Elizabeth. She stands alone, her hands folded over her stomach, which I can see has swollen a little more, somehow. Her eyes are red, her face pale, her dress yet another sombre black shade. She smiles shakily when she sees me.

"I love you" she mouths to me. It's all that there is left to say. I try to smile back, but it falters and fades away. The executioner nods to me. Yes. My speech.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, and therefore I must say to you..."I pause, the crowds hush, "Trust in God and not in the vanities of the world, especially in the flatteries of the court; for if I had so done I think I would not have found myself here before you condemned to die. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me"

I look to Elizabeth for the last time as I kneel. She is weeping hysterically. To my surprise the crowd is silent, reverent.

I kneel, place my neck on the block. Just one last look at her, and I can die at peace.

She is staring at me, her eyes frantic and wild. I press my neck to the cold wood. I hold out my arms.

The axe falls.

Sunlight, bright, beautiful sunlight over a grassy field. And a small child, a beautiful little girl, maybe three or four years old, coming towards me. She beams at me adoringly, holding out a garland of flowers.

"Hello, Papa" she lisps, sounding just like my daughter Margaret.

I cannot speak, so I direct my thoughts to her instead: _Who are you?_

"Lisbeth" she tells me proudly, "Papa" she holds out the garland more imperiously. I take it, take her hand.

I walk with my child, the child that Elizabeth lost almost four years ago, and she takes me into the centre of the sun, as my heart beats it's very last beat.

_Wednesday 17__th__ May 1536 – Elizabeth's POV_

The executioner raises the axe, weak sunlight glinting off of the shiny metal in a stunning gleam. This drives the crowd of peasants wild, each of them screeching in delight and anticipation. I struggle to stay upright as my legs weaken. He gives me one last look, a look of reassurance. Then he spreads his arms out in a wide arc. I can't help it – I scream.

The axe falls. And again. And again.

Then the executioner raises the head of my lover, dripping blood, high into the air. Crowds cheer, dipping their handkerchiefs into the pooling blood. George's eyes watch me, blank, glassy, dark. My scream returns, shriller this time as I sink to the ground. Blood spreads across the floor. I collapse onto the ground, on my knees, weeping. Blood soaks into the fabric of my skirt, making the black velvet heavy, blood stains my pale hands, sinking into the knots and veins. Grey clouds skid across the sky, obscuring the sun, bringing rain.

Men push through the crowd, past me, carrying a narrow coffin. George's body and head are bundled unceremoniously into the box, and the men heave it upon their broad shoulders. I stand, rain drenching me, blood staining me, and follow them. They look back at me suspiciously, but do not question me.

I follow them all the way to the chapel of St Peter Ad Vincula. St Peter in Chains.

Five freshly dug holes lay in the floor of the chapel. The men lower George carefully into the first hole. They pick up their shovels to cover him with dirt.

"Wait" I say. My voice is disembodied, empty, shrill. The men turn to stare at me, looking concerned and scared. I know that I must look a mess, soaked from the rain, drenched in blood, eyes wild and streaming tears, but they freeze obediently.

I untie the strip of lace with the red embroidery from around my wrist, my favour, that I have so often given to George. Well, now he will have my favour forever. I drop it onto the coffin and smile tremulously at the two men.

"Thank you" I whisper. I look down at the coffin containing my love's body one last time, then they begin to bury him, piling the dirt over him, over my broken heart.

I leave the chapel, still crying, still with his blood coating me. Then, with shaking and bloodstained hands, I open his letter, his last words to me that he told me to save until this moment. The words blur with my tears and with the rain, but I can still read them.

_Elizabeth,_

_I have told you so many times before that words cannot describe how I feel about you, and that is still true. But still, I feel that I must thank you for all that you have done for me. For being my friend and companion as a child. For being my mistress. For giving me the two most beautiful children ever put on God's Earth. For listening to my woes and ignoring my rages. For making me laugh and making me weep. For every song and every dance. For every kiss and every night. For loving me as I have always loved you._

_Never forget me, Elizabeth, my love, or what we have had. I will be here, waiting, waiting for you. _

_Yours for eternity,_

_George_


	31. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you for the lovely feedback on the last chapter, I'm a lot less nervous about it now! This chapter will be long, and it's Elizabeth's POV – obviously. Please review! This is the very last chapter before the AN at the end....and the next chapter will actually be all of the letters that George left behind for everyone.

_Thursday 18__th__ May 1536 – My Own_

The next day, Aurora and I went to visit Anne. We were saying our goodbyes. I had told Aurora that I simply could not watch someone else I loved die. We had to say goodbye, and leave, before Anne's execution tomorrow. I could not bear another break in my fragile heart.

We walked slowly past the scaffold, and Aurora saw my face fade to chalky white, saw my feeble smile falter and disappear. She reached toward me and gripped my hand tightly in hers, giving me a gentle smile.

"It's alright" she whispered, "Come on"

We entered the Tower together, keeping to my disguise of laundry maids, clutching piles of clothing in our arms. Anne's guard eyed us suspiciously.

"I am afraid that I cannot let anyone in this room, ladies. You will have to leave the Marquess with her old clothes" he said sternly. I frowned in confusion.

"Don't you mean the Queen?" I blurted out. Aurora nudged me sharply in the ribs and I gave the guard an empty smile, the same smile I had been giving everyone for the past twenty four hours.

"I am sorry" I managed to croak out, "I forgot myself for a moment. But the Marquess really must have these clot-"

"John!" I spotted a familiar face as Charles walked up to the guard with a bright smile, "You may let these young women pass. They came here just yesterday and are quite reliable" he winked at me. I smiled faintly at him.

John gave us a sour look and opened the door reluctantly.

Anne was seated by a window, her eyes blank and glassy. The emptiness of her eyes reminded me of George's eyes after his execution the previous day, and I had to gulp down a sob. Her few ladies sat in a circle, gossiping and sewing.

"Anne" Aurora prompted gently, "We've come to say...to say goodbye"

Anne looked up, her face regaining some colour and her eyes some light. She came over to us in a daze, her beautiful eyes wide, her slim body wasted to almost nothing.

She embraced Aurora, clinging to her, then turned to me. Her lower lip, blood red, trembled.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I know you loved him, and it's my entire fault. I'm sorry"

"No, it wasn't your fault!" I protested, as Anne started to cry, "It was never your fault. It was all them, the two Jane's, you sister-in-law and that vile Seymour girl! It was never you" I began to weep too, hugging Anne tightly. Aurora had soon joined in.

"Can you not stay?" Anne pleaded softly, "For my execution, I mean?"

I shook my head, wiping my eyes, "I can't watch you die too. Please don't make me, Anne, I can't stand to see that again"

"We need to get away" said Aurora forlornly, "We need to get away from here, before Bess begins to show. We need to get away to my house in the country and stay there, with our children and the baby"

"What baby?" Anne frowned, her eyes watering, her face pale. I swallowed audibly.

"My baby" I admitted quietly, "I am with child"

Anne gasped, "Oh, Heaven. Did...did George know?"

Hearing his name hurt, like being hit around the face or punched in the belly. I couldn't speak; I simply nodded.

"Then he will never see his own child" Anne's legs seemed to collapse and she sank slowly into her chair by the window, "Oh God. I watched it, you know. I forced myself to watch them die, those poor men that I pulled down with me. I saw you, watching George...die. I heard you screaming" she shuddered, "It almost killed me, watching that"

"We have said to you before that you must never blame yourself" said Aurora firmly, laying a hand on Anne's shoulder. Anne clasped it gratefully, then reached out for my hand, which I gave her readily. We stood there, the three of us, gazing out of the window, linked.

"I blame myself all the same" Anne confessed, "You two have been such dear friends to me, and put up with all my terrible rages and all of my faults, and I have never done anything for you. You are like sisters to me"

"We are sisters" I said slowly, "All of us. We always will be"

"Yes" agreed Aurora, "And we will miss you, so much, every day"

"You promise you won't forget me?" Anne asked, her voice tinged with fear, "Because Jane Seymour will be Queen now, and the whole country will be forced to forget about me...you promise that you will be different, that you will remember?"

"We will never forget" Aurora swore, "Never"

"Will you give something to Elizabeth for me? But you must save it. For when she is older and more able to understand" Anne asked, reminding me startlingly of George. I shivered.

"Yes, we will" Aurora agreed. Anne handed us a letter, a long letter, neatly folded and sealed. An emerald broach. And her infamous pearl necklace with the golden B dangling from it. I saw Aurora's hands tremble as she held them.

"Thank you" Anne said meaningfully, "Thank you so much. If Henry can't get a boy from that Seymour wench, or if he is weak and sickly, then Elizabeth will be a great Queen. She will need that letter"

She pulled a heavy ruby ring from her bony and pale middle finger, handing it to me.

"For you. I know you have the portrait necklace to remember him by, but this is just another token. George gave it to me upon my return from France. It belonged to him, really"

I smiled tremulously, slipping the ring onto my finger and kissing the glittering stone.

"Thank you"

"We need to go" said Aurora suddenly, looking over her shoulder at the slightly ajar door. Anne paled.

"I need you" she whispered, "Must you go?"

"I am afraid so" said Aurora, her lips trembling as she began to cry, "Goodbye, Anne. My sister"

They embraced, clinging to each other, tears mingling. I waited until Aurora backed away, shaking and weeping. I stepped closer to Anne and hugged her tightly, smelling her familiar scent of rosewater and lavender.

"Goodbye, Anne" I said softly, "You wait and see, no-one will forget you. History will remember you forever as the innocent Queen Anne. You will be immortal, I promise you that"

We clung to each other for a few more moments, then, gripping Auroras hand, I left the Tower forever.

* * *

"Where have you been?" my husband snapped upon my return to our rooms. I dragged my trunk into the middle of the room and opened the cupboard, studying the dresses there.

"Saying goodbye to Anne and...and George" my voice faltered, though I was determined to keep it strong.

Phillip snorted, "And why, may I ask, would you want to say goodbye to a pair of incestuous adulterers?"

I glared at him, "Because Anne was my friend and George was my lover"

Phillip raised an eyebrow, "Do not tell stories, Elizabeth"

"Do not pretend that you didn't already know" I hissed back, stepping closer to him, "That's why you didn't save him at the trial even though you promised, because you knew and it hurt you. You were jealous – it wounded your pride, your vanity. You know as well as I do that my two daughters and the child I now carry in my belly are his. You know that every night I was not with you I was with him. You know that every time you woke and heard me screaming I was with him. You know that I loved him and it's killing you, like you killed him"

I felt the sharp sting of Phillip's hand across my face and did not even flinch, though my eyes watered.

"You slut" he growled, "You whore!"

"Yes" I agreed with a smirk, "I was his whore, and I wouldn't have changed that for all the money and jewels in the world, for all the Queen ships possible"

"Leave me" Phillip ordered furiously. I smiled at him and went back to my cupboard, piling dresses into my trunk, taking out the little box with all my memories of George locked inside and hiding under the piles of material in the trunk.

"Oh, I am leaving. I will spend the remainder of my days with Aurora and her family in the country, with my children. I will give birth to my baby there, to my son, and there I will stay. I will never see you again. God knows I will not be wanted at court anyway – everyone knows I am a Boleyn in all but name. So now I will bid you a final farewell" I beamed at him, "Goodbye, husband"

"Wait, Elizabeth!" Phillip blustered, "You cannot leave without my permission"

"Which you gave me, just moments ago. Good day to you"

I picked up the heavy trunk and left, George's ring sparkling on my finger.

_Friday 19__th__ May 1536 – Freedom_

Canon fire.

That was all we could hear as we rode away. The firing of the canons coming from the Tower, the cheers of the people.

Queen Anne Boleyn was dead. As we galloped on our horses away to our freedom, Anne's body was buried in the chapel beside her brother, beside George. Tears streamed down my face, and Aurora's, as we rode away. Thomas rode silently ahead of us, leaving us to grieve.

We had to stop at Hever to collect our children. While Aurora went searching for her twins, I went looking for Alice and Margaret.

They came running down the gravel towards me, their eyes bright, their curly hair wild, their dresses mud stained. I tried to smile at them, sweeping them into my arms tightly. My girls were all that I had left of George.

They pulled away to smile at me prettily, their dark eyes sparkling.

"Where's Papa, Mama?" asked Margaret eagerly, "Is he coming?"

I gulped, "No, darling. Papa...papa won't be coming anymore"

Alice's beautiful Boleyn eyes widened, her strangely adult face paled. She was a clever, perceptive child. She understood what I could not bear to say.

"Why?" she asked faintly, "Why?"

"Girls, Papa has – has been taken away from us. And so has your Aunt Anne" I swallowed loudly, "They were both killed. They are with God now"

Alice gasped, her hand over her mouth, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Margaret stared at me.

"No, Mama, you're telling lies. Papa is going to come now!" she stamped her little foot demandingly. When George did not appear she began to scream at the top of her tiny voice.

"PAPA!" she roared, starting to cry, "Papa!! Come back"

Alice and I watched and wept as Margaret got more and more upset, screaming louder and louder until she finally collapsed into my lap, sobbing. I held them close.

"Now, girls, you must listen to me" I said, tilting their tear-stained faces up to meet mine, "You will hear people saying terrible things about your Papa and Aunt Anne. But you must promise me that you will never pay heed to what they say. They are all telling the lies that have been fed to them, but you must never believe them too. Do you promise?"

Both of my daughters nodded and crossed their hearts. I smiled wearily at them.

"Now, come on. We are going away for a while, my darlings. Away from all of these memories"

_Afterwards_

I missed George every day. He was mine, and I was his. I dreamt of him every night. Sometimes I imagined that I saw his ghost beside me. I never forgot him. I loved him, and I always would.

I gave birth to my son, George, named after his father, early the next year. He was beautiful, the image of his father, and I made sure that he was given the name Boleyn, and Alice and Margaret too. Their parentage would now be known forever, and they would not be ashamed.

True love never dies, so they say. And now I know that that is true. And one day I hope to teach the very same thing to my son and daughters. And then, when they are adults and no longer need me, I will join George, and I will be as young and beautiful as I was while we were at court together those thirteen years. And together we will dance for eternity.


	32. Author Randomness

Right, well, I'm finally here – my massive Author's Note. I've had this planned for ages, to say thank you and to give you some extra stuff to think about too. But first, the thank you's. They are the most important, obviously.

So, as you all know if you read my A/N's, which I hope you do, I LOVED writing this story. It's the first fanfiction I've actually finished and I'm really proud of it, but I couldn't have done it without all you lovely readers, especially my wonderful reviewers: **Simply Shortstack, Amelia Earheart** (who is amazing and reads all my Tudor fanfictions!), **Lil J Girl** **Forever, Phanizy**, and two other people who deserve an extra special mention - my dearest friend **AlexieBelle,** who helps me with everything and still reviews even though she sees me every day and knows all the plotlines, and of course, **Shout In A Whisper**, who has become a really awesome friend since I started writing this story, and has given me amazing thoughts, ideas and reviews! She is an extremely talented writer and I hope that she will continue to help me through the writing of the sequel, Forbidden Love's Legacy, which I will start writing really soon.

Also, here are some quotes and evidence that I found that prompted me to write the story that I thought you might be interested in, as I know I was!:

"George Boleyn, Dean of Lichfield during the reign of Queen Elizabeth 1st, was likely to have been an illegitimate son of George Boleyn, Lord Rochford" – .com

"Every day I give up my desires for this family' he said in a savage undertone, 'Every day I dance attendance on one sister or the other and play pander to the King – every day I deny my own desire, my own passion, I deny my own soul! I make my life a secret to myself'" – George Boleyn, The Other Boleyn Girl by Philippa Gregory, Page 209.

"Whatever he thought of me when we were put to bed together for the first time. Whoever he thought of when he had to do the deed with me. God forgive him for holding me in his arms and thinking of her...in the end, God forgive me for having my head turned and my heart turned so that I liked nothing more than to lie in his arms and think of him touching her" – Jane Rochford, The Boleyn Inheritance by Philippa Gregory.

"At his trial, Lord Rochford himself complained that he had been condemned on the word of 'only one woman'...it seems their marriage was not happy. There were no children, though Lord Rochford had a bastard son"- Traitors of the Tower by Alison Weir, page 47.

Also, here is the link to my YouTube page which has some amazing Tudor videos that I have favourite, my favourite being the George Boleyn video - .com/user/WannabeElphaba?feature=mhw5

And if you are a member of Facebook, here is the link to my George Boleyn fanpage!: .?lh=&#!/pages/George-Boleyn-Lord-Rochford/107407552621429

Finally, here are some songs that I listened to whilst writing the chapters that reminded me of parts of the story, just in case you feel like listening to any when you're bored, which is what I do:

Love Game – Lady Gaga (this reminded me of all the flirtation in the Tudor Court)

Money Honey – Lady Gaga (This made me think about Elizabeth's feelings as a mistress)

You got the love – Florence and the Machine (This made me think of all the support that Elizabeth and George give each other)

In my Head – Jason Derulo (If you really listen to the lyrics, I don't need to explain this one)

Forever is Over – The Saturdays (How Elizabeth feels after George is dead)

Monster – Lady Gaga (how Jane may feel about George and Anne may feel about Henry, I think)

Mr Brightside – The Killers (how jealous George would have felt thinking about Elizabeth sleeping with her husband, and how Elizabeth would have felt about George and Jane)

Sexy Chick – David Guetta featuring Akon (Do I need to explain? Lol)

Dog Days are Over – Florence and the Machine (all about how George and Elizabeth have to sneak around so no-one finds out their little secret!)

Good Girls go Bad – Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester (Kind of what George did to Elizabeth)

Candleburn – Dishwalla (How Elizabeth feels when George is gone)

Thank you so much to all of you, don't forget to look out for the sequel, and also the oneshot I'm going to do about the rest of the letters that George wrote to people before he died!


End file.
